The broken puzzle piece
by juliet2219
Summary: After only one month of marriage, Bella's billionaire father blackmails her into leaving Edward. She discovers she's pregnant, but something goes wrong after she gives birth.B&E meets 5 years later, broken by a selfish man. This is the rewritten story A/H
1. Chapter 1

**This story is the new version. I've decided to re-write since I made so many mistakes in the first story and I received a few reviews and PM's telling me that I should consider re-writing it. I have made a lot of changes in this story so please read it again and review. It's not going to be the same as the first story but the story-line is the same and the outcome is the same. ALSO, the first story is now deleted from fanfiction!**

**I'm sorry for the inconvenience guys…but this story will be better than the first one. Review, review, review… **

* * *

><p><strong>All things twilight belongs to the wonderful and amazing Stephenie Meyer.<strong>

**The song in this chapter belongs to Paramore "Born for this" and "I caught myself"**

* * *

><p><strong>First sight…breathless<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**You got it…  
>Some kind of magic<br>Hypnotic…  
>You're leaving me breathless<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"**Everybody sing…like it's the last song you will ever sing. Tell me; tell me do you feel the pressure now? Everybody live…like it's the last day you will ever see. Tell me; tell me do you feel the pressure now?"**

I danced around in my room singing along to one of my favorite bands while packing my clothes.

Thank goodness I'm done with school. I've graduated from Forks High and I'm attending Dartmouth in two months. I sighed.

"Hey Bells" Alice yelled and I smiled.

"In my room Ali" I yelled back. I turned down the volume of my CD player when Alice entered my room. I smiled at my best friend.

We've been friends for over a year now. The Cullen's moved to Forks last year and Alice and I have been friends ever since. Alice has a twin brother, Edward and an older brother, Emmett. I haven't met them yet but that is soon going to change, since I'm meeting them this weekend.

Emmett owns his own gym in Phoenix and Edward stayed behind in Phoenix to finish his school year there.

Alice planned a camping trip for us after graduation. Oh she's been planning this trip for over six months now and she's been looking forward to this. I on the other hand, hate the cold. I hate everything about the cold; the rain, the snow, the wind, everything. Even though it's June and we're supposed to have summer…it still pours almost every day and it still gets cold. And planning a camping trip in this weather is just beyond me but my little demented pixie-friend thought otherwise. It's not exactly a camping trip since we won't be sleeping in any tents; Alice hired a cabin for the weekend.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alice giggled before falling down on my bed. "I thought you were ready" she said.

"I am" I grinned. "Just listened to some music while waiting for you."

My little black haired friend rolled her eyes.

"I had a really difficult time with packing my clothes for the weekend" she said.

"Really?" I asked astounded, "We're going to a cabin Alice" I reminded her.

"I know that" she sighed. "You know me Bells; wanna look beyond gorgeous…at _all _times." She emphasized the 'all'.

"Yup, pretty scary" I widened my eyes with a smirk. She slapped me playfully on my back.

"Hey" I smiled.

We laughed together.

"I still can't believe your father gave his permission to go on this camping trip" she said.

"That makes two of us" I sighed when I remembered asking my father about going on this trip with Alice.

_***Flashback***_

"_Hey dad," I said and my father looked up from his morning paper. _

"_Morning Isabella" he said and I cringed hearing my birth name. He is the only one still calling me that. He refuses to call me 'Bella'. _

"_Um Dad, Alice planned a camping trip the weekend after graduation and I was wondering" I swallowed when I noticed the deep frown on his forehead, "I was wondering if I could go with her?" I said nervously playing with the hem of my shirt._

_Charlie Swan is the CEO of Swan Corporation and one of the richest men in the Continental of US. His office is here in Forks where I was born. My father rules me and his household with an ironclad fist. I'm not allowed to do anything and no one is good enough for my father. His power and money has made him very selfish and loathed by many._

"_Isabella, you know how I feel about the Cullen's. I don't like you hanging out with this Cullen-girl, they are not our type" he sighed pulling a face. _

"_Dad, you know I don't care about money and besides, Alice has been my friend for almost a year now. Please let me go Dad?" I pleaded._

_He rubbed his forehead in frustration._

"_Fine, but as soon as you get back you __**will**__ get ready for Dartmouth" he said. _

_I'm going to New Hampshire, Hanover to go to Dartmouth to study. Charlie wants me to follow in his footsteps and he wants me to take over Swan Corp one day. I had other dreams but I have to give them up for Charlie._

"_Thanks Dad" I sighed._

_***End of flashback***_

"After this trip I won't be able to go anywhere though." I sighed and Alice frowned.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm going to Dartmouth Ali" I said while pulling a face.

Her entire face lit up and she started jumping up and down, squealing but then her face turned serious.

"You never told me this, Bells. This is very important information to withhold from your best friend" she pulled a baby face.

"It's not very exciting news to share Ali" I groaned.

"The only reason why you won't be excited about something is because of _Charlie_" she said and I nodded.

"I wanted to be a journalist or author but Charlie wants me to follow in his footsteps, so I'm taking over Swan Corp in a couple of years." I said sadly.

Alice wrapped one of her arms around my neck and pressed her head against mine.

"I'm sorry you are sad Bellsy" she pouts and I giggled at the nickname. "But you know what?" she suddenly said.

"Nope?" I popped the 'p'.

"You are eighteen years old Bella, you should stand up against Charlie. You are a grown-ass woman now and you can make your own choices in life." She smiled.

"You don't know Charlie" I moaned.

"There's at least one highlight about Dartmouth" she smirked.

"Really? I can't think off one" I said, my voice thick with sarcasm.

"Edward's going to Dartmouth as well" she squealed.

"I don't even know your brother Ali and besides who says he's going to like me or who says he would want to hang out with me?" I closed my bag and smiled at my friend.

Her green eyes were all sparkly.

"I know he'll like you. I know his taste Bells" she grinned.

"I think we should go" I said before Alice decided to hook me up with her brother.

"Let's go" she said nodding her head.

We ran out of my room and down the stairs. Well, she ran because it's not easy being uncoordinated. I have fallen down way too many times in my life and embarrassed myself.

My black Porsche was parked in the driveway. Alice and I walked to my car and I threw our luggage in the trunk.

Charlie bought this car for my eighteenth birthday. I hate the car, by the way, but it stops Charlie and Charlie's driver from driving me everywhere which means a little freedom.

"Oh Bells, this is so exciting" she climbed into the passenger side. I climbed into the driver side and started the engine.

Alice switched the stereo on and the last song I listened to started playing. Alice giggled and we started singing with _Hayley_.

"**We were born for this**

**We were born for this**

**We were born for this**

**We were born for this"**

"Hey Ali?" I sighed after the song ended.

"Mmm" she said with her head rested against the headrest of the seat.

"What is Edward like?" I asked hesitantly.

Her head shot up and the biggest grin spread across her gorgeous face.

"Sweet, charming, funny…"

"Really?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's the truth Bella. Edward is perfect" she smiled.

"I'll finally get to see that for myself" I grinned.

"And I'm extremely happy that you're finally going to meet my brothers." She squealed.

I smiled while staring at the road in front of me.

My stomach turned. I'm a little nervous about meeting my best friends' brothers. She talks about them all the time and it's clear that she looks up to them. I just hope they like me.

We reached the cabin half an hour later and we unloaded the car. Alice's dad, Carlisle, organized for the cabin to be stocked with our favourite foods and drinks. He's a great man; I wish that Charlie could be that compassionate and loving and giving.

This was like a five star cabin but of course it would be with Alice organizing everything. There are six bedrooms, two bathrooms, a very spacious living room and kitchen. The bedrooms each have a double bed, small dressing table and a small closet. Everything in the bedroom looked so elegant and stylish.

The bathrooms have a bath and a shower in and I literally squealed when I saw the big round tub of a bath. I'm definitely taking a bubble bath tonight.

The living room has comfortable couches, a big flat screen TV and…a fireplace. Everything looked so cosy. The kitchen wasn't that spacious but then again we won't be spending a lot of time in the kitchen this weekend so who cares how big the kitchen is.

Alice and I picked our rooms before the others arrived and I was about to unpack when I heard Alice's shrilling screams.

"They're here!" she squealed and ran down the hallway and out of the door. I heard a car door slam and I slowly approached the window in the living room to peek outside. My stomach lurched and when I reached for the curtain to pull it away, I noticed my hands trembling. Why the hell am I so nervous about meeting my best friends' brothers?

I was in time to see a huge, I mean huge, guy wrap his arms around Alice as she ran into his arms. He twirled her round and round. He reminded me so much of a grizzly bear. My guess would be that that would be Emmett and it's pretty obvious that he owns his own gym; I mean I can see it by just looking at the guy. He takes really good care off his body.

I heard a second door slam and turned my head to the other side of the car.

My heart stopped…literally stopped beating or maybe my heart moved because I felt a pounding in my throat. The boy on the other side of the car looked like a Greek God and I'm only seeing this from the inside of the cabin. I don't even wanna think about how he would look from up front.

His hair has different shades of bronze and is tousled…more like bedhead, but sexy as hell. I can see from here that he has a strong jawline and a gorgeous smile. He is tall and muscular but not like the other brother.

Alice danced to his side and he gently pulled her into a hug. I heard Alice chuckling while she pointed to the cabin. I sighed. This is it…it's time to get my butt outside and meet the rest of the Cullen's.

I went outside and felt my stomach turn for what felt like the hundredth time. Alice smiled widely and I couldn't help but smile back. She just has a way to make your lips curl up and form a smile all to their own accord.

I swallowed hard when I got closer to them. Edward was beyond sexy. I swallowed again when I met his gaze. His eyes…wow, deep shades of emerald green looked back into my own and I felt my heart sped away. All of them have green eyes but Edward's eyes…his eyes have the power to look all the way into my soul and the intensity in his eyes has the power to make my heart melt. Our eyes were locked and I didn't have the will power to break contact with him. I wanted to stare into those perfect, sexy as hell eyes all day long.

Alice cleared her throat and I snapped out of the hypnotizing stare of his eyes.

I've never been interested in anyone before…ever! I felt a smile form on my lips.

That was before I met the Adonis that's standing in front of me…hell yeah, I'm very interested.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of the new first chapter. I've changed a few things but just basic stuff, nothing important. A lot of you also said that Edward and Bella moved to fast…so I'm going to try and slow that down, which means extra chaps…so even if you have read this story before, there's definitely going to be some changes. I also noticed that my chaps were very, very short…I'm also changing that. I hope you'll like the newer version of this story.<strong>

**One other thing: I will not stretch the beginning of the story out so much because the actual story is about five years later…**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 Could this be love

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight!**

**Part of the Chapter name belongs to Blink 182 "Feeling this"**

**Cullengirl08****: **I agree with you about the love at first sight thing, I mean if you have to wait for the right time to be together, you'll probably wait forever. I also think 'sooner rather than later' is better! I waited nine years to get married and nothing has changed, so waiting was a complete waste of time. Just an example from my side!

**OKAY GUYS, I'VE READ THIS AMAZING FUCKING STORY. THE NAME IS ****"PLAYERS"**** AND THE AUTHOR IS ****SUDDENLYSANDI****. It's about Edward wanting an apartment so bad that he pretends to be gay to get the place and he pretends that Jasper is his boyfriend. I have never laughed so much in one story…Jasper's character is beyond funny especially when he gets pissed at Edward for dragging him into his scheme. Please support this story and give Sandi some review-love! You won't regret reading that story…**

* * *

><p><strong>Could this be love?<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Fate fell short this time  
>your smile fades in the summer<br>Place your hand in mine  
>I'll leave when I wanna.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I am beyond frustrated right now. I haven't been home in six months and I really miss my family. My demented twin-sister demanded that I come home straight after graduation because she has this little camping trip planned to celebrate our graduation. I sighed.

I'm not in the mood for a camping trip. Alice practically begged me to say yes. She wants to introduce me to her best friend. The last time I came home, the _friend_ was busy and her father wouldn't allow her to join us for dinner or something like that. I couldn't have cared less.

I'm not good with girls; they usually annoy the living shit out of me. Plus, I don't have time for girls and relationships. I'm a straight-A-student and I'd like to keep it that way. Besides, relationships just causes issues and I'm not a man for issues. I'm more off a _go-with-the-flow_ kind of guy and a relationship is definitely not a _go-with-the-flow-thing_. It complicates everything…and I don't do complications.

Alice just keeps saying that this 'Bella' is different from other girls and that she's special. I smirked. What the hell is so different about her? She's a girl…all girls come with complications and issues. Complications and issues, I don't need at this stage of my life.

I turned my head to my brother, Emmett. At least he came along for the ride. Emmett is three years older than Alice and me. The big brother. My lips curled into a smile. He is more than a big brother…Em is my best friend.

His fingers tapped to the rhythm off one of _Linkin Park_'s songs. They are one of his favourites. He sang along and I chuckled. He cocked his head to my side and grinned. His two deep dimples easily visible…_pft _pretty hard to miss them.

"What's up?" he asked while changing lanes.

"Nothing" I chuckled.

"I wonder what Alice is up to?" he spoke his mind out loud.

"I've been wondering the same thing" I said.

"You know she's up to something right? This is not _just _a celebration of your graduation" he grinned.

I sighed.

"I know. I just hope that this is not a set-up because those usually turn out in disaster." I groaned.

Emmett laughed loudly.

"I want to meet the chick who fucked you over" he grinned.

"What makes you think that someone fucked me over?" I smirked.

"Dude, no man is this allergic to chicks" he said.

I huffed.

"I'm not allergic, just not interested" I protested.

"So who was she?" he prompted.

I shook my head in frustration and ignored his question which left him to roar in laughter.

Fifteen minutes later we pulled to a stop in front of a cabin and next to a black Porsche.

"Awesome car" Emmett grinned and I agreed.

Emmett jumped out and opened his arms for our sister who was half dancing half running to us. She practically jumped into Em's arms and he twirled her round and round. She giggled her bubbly-giggle and I couldn't help but smile.

"I have missed you so much" she said. "And what's with the extra muscles Em? Every time I see you, you are a bit bigger."

"I'm working out sis. I'm taking care of my body" he poked her in her stomach.

She then turned to me and a big smile spread across her beautiful face…maybe I have a place in my life for one girl. Yup, my sister. I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly.

"I have missed you more than words can say" I whispered for only her to hear.

"You have no idea" she sighed.

"So, where's this special guest you want us to meet" Emmett grinned. She pointed towards the house and moments later a girl came out of the cabin.

I felt my eyes widen at the sight of her. She was tall…for a girl. Her body is just perfect, sexy as hell. As she came closer I could see her face more clearly and wow…just wow.

Her eyes are brown, a deep chocolate brown…beautiful. Her cheekbones are high and she has the cutest nose I've ever seen on a person's face. She has a perfect chiselled jaw with full, pouty lips.

I think I may have changed my mind about Alice being the only girl in my life…

Alice cleared her throat and for the first time I noticed that she was staring back at me…just as astounded as I was.

She is beyond beautiful; words can't begin to explain how beautiful this girl is. She's totally leaving me breathless…something that I thought was a bunch of bullshit. I guess I was wrong because the term 'breathless' is true in every form when this girl is around.

"Bella, this is my brothers, Emmett and Edward" Alice pointed to Emmett first and then to me.

Bella broke eye contact and met Emmett's gaze. He had a huge grin plastered on his face while pulling Bella in for a famous Emmett-hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet you" he chuckled. "I've heard so much about you that it feels as if I already know you"

Bella smacked him on his back.

"Can't breathe" she choked out. He widened his eyes and loosened his arms.

"Um, sorry. I get carried away sometimes" he said while scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay" she smiled and my heart got caught in my throat. Her voice was soft and sounded like a sweet melody and her smile…her smile just lit up her entire face and her face came alive. I have never seen such beauty in my life, pure beauty. Not someone hiding behind make-up, she was naturally beautiful.

I stretched my hand out towards her and when her fingers went around mine, millions of electric currents shot through my hand and ended in my heart, leaving my heart to beat uncontrollably fast and hard.

"I've also heard a lot about you" I whispered with a croaky voice because my throat was so dry all of a sudden.

"Alice talks about you nonstop" she said still holding my hand.

I heard Alice and Emmett giggle like two teenagers and I let go of Bella's hand. Just when I thought Bella couldn't get any more gorgeous than she already was, her cheeks turned crimson red and I almost swallowed my tongue. Who could have thought that a blush could be so sexy? Not me…not an hour ago anyways.

I chuckled lightly when Bella turned her back to me and look at Alice and Emmett.

"Guess who is joining us?" Alice asked with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Jazz" I grinned.

She huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"You were a little too excited when you wanted to play your guessing game" I chuckled. "Plus, Jazz is my best friend Ali and I've known since you planned this whole annoying trip" I sighed.

I opened the back of the Jeep and grabbed my bag. Emmett joined me and grabbed his bag as well.

"I haven't seen Jazz in a year" Emmett declared.

"Yeah, it's pretty screwed up that we live so far away from everyone" I said.

"He is bringing his sister with" Alice grinned. She knew I wouldn't have known this. I've met Rosalie before but had no interest there. Don't get me wrong, she's gorgeous but not my type. I prefer brunettes. I grinned and looked at Bella…make that one brunette in particular.

"Let's get inside so I can start dinner" Alice suggested and all of us agreed.

Emmett and I followed the girls into the cabin and Alice showed us our rooms. Leave it to Alice to get a cabin this big. I grinned.

After I unpacked my bag I fell onto the bed. I closed my eyes for a second and felt the corner of my lips turn into a smile when two brown eyes stared back at me in my thoughts. The bed moved and I pried my eyes open to find my brother sitting next to me on the bed. He had a huge sarcastic grin on his face. I threw my legs off the bed and sat up next to him.

"What's up?" I caved in.

"What was that about '_just not interested'_?" he mimicked my voice and nudged me with his shoulder.

"I changed my mind" I grinned and nudged him back.

"Eddie's in love" he sang playfully and I nudged him again.

"Don't call me _Eddie_" I said annoyed.

He laughed loudly.

"I know there was a spark between the two of you. I felt it and I'm sure Alice felt it as well" he said.

I sighed and tucked my hands away in the pockets of my pants when I stood up.

"Sure as hell felt it but I don't know what to make of it Em, this is the first time I've ever felt something like this and I have no clue what to make of…of this spark you described." I said in irritation and ran my fingers through my already messed up bedhead.

"Ever heard the term '_love at first sight'_?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes" I groaned, "Just hadn't realized that it existed, that's all" I pulled a face.

Emmett laughed again.

"Then I guess you are about to have the ride of your life little bro" he snickered.

"Ha-ha" I laughed sarcastically but it only made him throw his head back and laugh louder.

"Love doesn't have a time-limit Edward and it definitely doesn't ask for your permission to make an appearance. It just shows up and before you know what the fuck is happening, you're in love and can't get the hell out of love." He grinned. "And believe me, love can be a bitch sometimes" he winked before he left my room.

I'm starting Dartmouth in two months and I don't need distractions right now. I don't want to stay away from Bella either. I want to get to know her better because I know one thing for sure; no girl has ever woken these kinds of feelings in my heart and that definitely has to mean something.

I left my room and searched the cabin for my sister. She was busy in the kitchen. She raised her head when I entered and smiled.

"Are you settled in?" she asked and I nodded.

"I want to talk to you" I said.

"Shoot" she said. She was busy grating cheese and I'm almost certain that we're having lasagne for dinner tonight. Alice makes a monster lasagne.

"I think I like your friend" I whispered.

Alice's hands froze and her head shot up.

"I knew you would" she smiled.

"It just fucks with my plans for my future Ali." I sighed.

"What kind of plans?" she asked.

"Plans I made for myself. I didn't want to get into a relationship right now, but I know I won't be able to stay away from Bella now that I've met her. She's the first girl that ever had the power to make my heart beat amazingly fast" I said and smiled when I remembered the feeling. It was amazing; I wanna feel this way forever.

"I'm so happy that you've finally experienced the feeling" she chuckled.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" I asked and felt a prick of jealousy when I asked my sister this.

She laughed out loud while shaking her head.

"As far as I know, Bella has never had a boyfriend" she said.

"Really?" I asked astounded. "Why?" I found it hard to believe, Bella is gorgeous. Why wouldn't she have a boyfriend?

Alice sighed.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with Charlie" she explained.

"Who the hell is Charlie?" I asked.

"Charlie Swan" she said.

"Charlie Swan is her dad?" I asked astounded.

"Yup. You know him?" she asked.

"Everybody knows Charlie Swan. He is known as the most successful man in the Continental of US and also the richest" I explained. "But why would he be Bella's problem?" I asked curiously.

"You have to ask her that Edward. I'm not discussing Bella's personal life with you" she said. "But I'll tell you this much, Charlie Swan is a very proud, very selfish control-freak and he looks down on people. Our family are one of those people" she pulled a face.

"What? But that's ridiculous. We're not poor and our parents are both very successful; Dad is one of the best doctors in the world and Mom is one of the best interior designers, her work is in magazines for crying out loud" I said.

"According to Charlie, our family are low-class and not good enough for his daughter" she scoffed.

"I'm finding it a little hard to believe" I said. How can Bella be so humble and so pure of heart if she grew up with a selfish, proud monster?

"I guess you'll find out soon enough_ if_ you and Bella get closer" she smiled emphasizing the 'if'.

"Thanks Ali" I said and gave her a peck on her cheek.

"I just want you to be happy" she sighed.

"I think I will be Ali but I don't want to get ahead of myself" I winked and left the kitchen. I'm going to have a little talk with Bella.

I walked down the hall and found Bella in her room, sprawled across her bed with earphones plugged in her head. I took the time to stare at her gorgeous face again while her eyes are closed. My heart is in overdrive right now, pounding loudly against my chest. She was singing along to a song but it was too soft for me to hear. It was just so cute to see her plump lips move and the way her foot tapped on her bed to the rhythm of the music was beyond cute. I chuckled lightly and my hand stretched out to touch her leg. Her eyes shot open and once again I was left breathless by the intensity in her eyes and her beauty.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? <strong>

**Please review…**


	3. Chapter 3 The only exception

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight…**

**The Chapter's name belongs to Paramore "The only exception" and Avril Lavigne "Naked"**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and all the alerts. ;-D**

* * *

><p><strong>The only exception<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**But then you came around me**

**The walls just disappeared**

**Nothing to surround me**

**And keep me from my fears**

**I'm unprotected**

**See how I've opened up**

**You've made me trust**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I was lying on the bed in my room. The earphones of my iPod were plugged into my ears and I was listening to _Paramore_. My eyes were closed as a pair of emerald green eyes was dancing in front of me. When Alice used to tell me about Edward she never mentioned how sexy he was. Sure she said he was perfect but I assumed she meant his personality.

Alice is making her famous lasagne and she demanded to work alone. She practically begged me to leave the kitchen so I decided to relax while listening to some music.

I pried my eyes open when I felt someone touch my leg and my heart sped up when I saw that it was Edward. He had a crooked grin on his face and it was more than sexy. Tiny crinkles formed in the corner of his eyes as his smile widened. His eyes were incredibly intense and I swallowed hard. He chuckled and that brought me out of my trance.

I shifted on the bed and sat up, crossing my legs while pulling the earphones out of my ears.

"What are you listening to?" he asked in his velvety voice and my heart went into overdrive again.

"_Paramore"_ I whispered.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Really?" he asked.

I frowned.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"It's Alice's favourite as well" he chuckled.

I felt my lips curl into a smile.

"I know" I giggled.

"Can I sit down?" he asked and I nodded. He took a seat at the foot of the bed and sighed.

"So, how come I never met you before?" he asked.

"I have a very strict father with very strict rules" I simply answered. "The last time when you visited your parents, my dad refused that I leave the house." I explained further.

"Why?" he asked.

I raised my shoulders and pulled a face.

"Don't know. It's how he is." I said.

"Why did you stay behind in Phoenix when your parents moved to Forks?" I asked.

"I didn't want to leave my school like Alice did. Plus, Emmett was all alone in Phoenix and I didn't want to leave him either. I had one year of school left and asked my parents if I could finish it at my old school. They agreed." He grinned. "Now I'm regretting my decision" he smirked.

My head shot up and my jaw dropped.

"What? Why?" I stumbled.

"Because I would have met you sooner and I would have gotten to know you better a year ago" he explained and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I quickly looked down and fiddled with the wire of my iPod. He chuckled again and it sounded so sexy.

"I'm not that interesting" I said still looking down.

"Oh, but I disagree, Bella" he smiled. I looked up and met his eyes.

"I know Charlie is your dad. What about your mom?" he asked.

"Um, she died giving birth to me" I said softly.

"Oh shit…Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't know" he apologized.

I giggled and his face relaxed.

"Of course you hadn't known. It's okay Edward, I'm fine. I've been fine about it for eighteen years already" I sighed.

"It must have been hard" he said.

"It was, especially having Charlie Swan as a father" I pulled another face. "But I have Sue and she's been the mother in my life that I never had." I smiled.

"Who is Sue?" he asked.

"My nanny" I made quotation marks when I answered.

"Oh" he sighed. "Charlie sounds horrible" he said with a frown.

"No, not really. He tries to be a good father by wanting the best for me and that has to count for something" I tried to find the positive side of Charlie but found none. He's never been a father to me. I don't know why I just tried to cover for him. I hate it when he looks down on Alice and her family and I hate that he is making my future decisions for me.

Edward looked so comfortable at the foot of my bed; well he looked more like an Adonis than anything else.

"Do you wanna take a walk with me?" he asked and I nodded.

We got off of my bed and left the cabin but not before Edward yelled to Alice that we're going for a walk. We found a path and started walking down it.

"Alice told me you're going to Dartmouth" I said.

"TUCK actually…I'm doing my MBA…" he said and I gasped.

"Are you serious?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah" he smiled. "Why?"

"I'm also doing my MBA there" I said. His eyes widened and he took my hand in his. The electric currents that went through my body left me shivering. I've never had a boyfriend before so I don't know how it's supposed to feel but I'm pretty sure this is it.

"Do you have any idea how happy you just made me?" he grinned.

"For attending Dartmouth?" I asked with a frown.

"Yes Bella, I'm going to see a lot more of you. It makes me thrillingly happy" he chuckled. "I'll have a chance to get to know you better"

"Now, _there's_ the only highlight to me attending Dartmouth" I sighed.

"Why what's wrong?" he asked.

"I wanted to be a journalist but my dad decided otherwise. _Now_, my studying at Dartmouth won't be that bad, because you'll be there" I smiled.

"Why don't you stand up to Charlie?" he asked.

"You don't know Charlie. He won't give in so I'll save myself the argument and just do it." I sighed. "Plus, now I have something to look forward to"

"Is this okay?" he asked me while holding our intertwined hands up and pointing to them with his eyes.

"I think so…I wouldn't really know Edward" I said honestly. We walked in silence for a few minutes with our intertwined hands swinging between us. My heart hasn't slowed down once, since he took my hand in his. My heart is jumping up and down in the middle of my ribcage.

"So you never really had a boyfriend before?" he asked.

"Nope" I said and popped the 'p'.

"Why?" he asked in surprise.

"Mainly because of Charlie but also because I haven't really met anyone that I was willing to have a relationship with." I said honestly.

Charlie wouldn't have allowed it anyways. According to him, no one in Forks is good enough for me. He doesn't have friends and he wants me to be the same. Go through life alone.

"I don't think that I want to meet your father Bella" he sighed.

"I don't blame you" I smiled.

"Seriously though" he stopped and turned to face me, "he sounds like a monster" he said.

I giggled.

"I won't let Charlie ruin this for me Edward. I give you my word" I said.

He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. My skin burned where his lips were seconds ago. We headed back to the cabin when we heard a car pull up, probably Jazz and Rose.

When we approached the cabin we saw Alice in Jasper's arms and Emmett staring at Rosalie.

I giggled.

"Is this the first time Emmett and Rose see each other?" I asked amused.

"Yes. Jazz never brought his sister with when he came to my house and Emmett never went with me when I went to Jazz's place." He smiled.

"How did you and Jazz become friends?" I asked.

"They moved to Phoenix when we were fourteen years old and we just clicked and he and Alice…love at first sight" he snickered. "That's why he moved to Forks with my parents"

"Jazz is cool" I smiled.

"He is my best friend" he said. He never let go of my hand and when we joined the others, their eyes rested on our intertwined hands. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and heard a low chuckle from Edward.

"Hey darlin'" Jazz smiled and pecked my cheek.

"Hey Jazz" I smiled, "What took you so long?" I asked.

He tightened his jaw and rolled his eyes.

"I'll give you one guess" he said.

"Rose" I mouthed and he nodded with a smile.

Rose smacked her brother on his head and everybody chuckled.

"I struggled with my wardrobe" she explained.

I rolled my eyes.

"What is it with you and Alice and clothes?" I asked.

"We like to look good" Rose said while rolling her eyes over my body.

"Rose, I like my jeans and sneakers" I said.

"And that's why you only need two minutes to pack" she giggled.

I've gotten to know Rose through Jazz and Alice and although she's one of my friends, she's still annoying sometimes. Especially when she and Alice gang up on me and takes me shopping.

"I like you the way you are" Edward whispered into my ear and it sent shivers down my spine.

I answered him with a smile and squeezed his hand.

We went into the cabin and me and Rose helped Alice prepare a green salad and set the table.

After we ate our dinner we cleaned the kitchen and then we joined the boys in the living room where they were watching TV.

"What's the movies name that you picked out Ali?" Emmett asked. Alice smirked.

"_Fast and Furious_" she said.

"Really Alice?" Rose asked, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"I just can't get enough of _Paul Walker_" she shrugged.

I chuckled at them.

"You know you love cars Rosie" Jazz intervened.

"True, but we've watched this already" Rose sighed.

"Emmett and Edward haven't" Alice simply said, without asking Emmett or Edward. She simply assumed they hadn't watched it.

I didn't sit next to Edward and before the movie started he joined me on the couch I was sitting.

"Are you into _Paul Walker_?" he whispered into my ear and I felt the hair on my neck stand up as his warm breath wafted into my ear.

I let my head fall and chuckled softly. I leaned closer to him and put my lips next to his ear. I could feel the warmth of his body.

"I recently found out that bronze head boys are more my type of thing" I whispered. He slightly turned his head and his eyes smouldered in mine. We only stared at each other and the intensity was electrifying. I swallowed hard and looked down. I've never had a boyfriend and here I was flirting with some stranger whom I only met this afternoon. I shook my head a little and grinned.

"What?" Edward whispered as he laid his head back against the couch.

"Um, nothing" I said and felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

Edward chuckled and we continued watching the movie.

"I'm more off a _Vin Diesel_-girl" Rose suddenly said. Emmett's head shot up and Edward snickered next to me.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"He has more muscles and I kind of like the bigger guys" she winked and Emmett's eyes widened.

I stretched out and yawned after the movie ended.

"I'm bushed guys, I'm going to bed" I said, "Goodnight guys" I said and they wished me the same.

Edward got up with me and walked with me to my room.

"Do you wanna come in?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I better not" he smiled but his voice was thick with emotion. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams" he whispered and my heart sped up.

"Goodnight Edward" I whispered staring into his deep smouldering green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review after reading.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Leaving the cabin

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight! I own all the Avril Lavigne CDs…**

**Part of the chap name belongs to Matchbook Romance "Tiger Lily"**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts. I enjoy every single review, it brightens up my day. Keep 'em coming. :-D**

* * *

><p><strong>Leaving the Cabin<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Why does today, have to end?  
>Why don't we hit restart,<br>and pause it at our favorite parts.  
>We'll skip the goodbyes.<br>If i had it my way…  
>I'd turn the car around and runaway,<br>just you and I.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

We were all saying goodbye now and my heart ached. If what Alice told me about Charlie was true then it would mean I won't be seeing a lot of Bella over the summer.

She leaned with her back against her car and I took her hands in mine. We haven't even kissed yet…we just talked and held hands the entire weekend and I never had more fun in my life. I wasn't bored once and never pushed Bella for more.

"I'm going to miss you" she whispered and bit down her bottom lip while looking to the ground. I gently lifted her chin with my index finger and smiled at her.

"I _will _make a plan to see you before we go to Dartmouth." I said sternly.

"Edward, I…I…" she stumbled.

"What is it Love?" I prompted. Her eyes teared up and my heart shattered. I hate seeing tears in those beautiful eyes…I can't stand the thought of her being sad. My dislike towards Charlie just grew more.

"It's nothing. I should go" she said and my heart sunk into my shoes.

"Bella, please don't ever hide things from me" I said softly and her eyes widened.

"I'm not hiding anything…I was going to say that I don't want to lose you" she sighed. I had a feeling that that wasn't what was really on her mind but I didn't push her for more. She'll tell me when she's ready.

I tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her knuckles.

"You won't lose me" I promised.

"Hey guys it's getting dark. We should go" Alice urged.

Alice climbed into Bella's car because I didn't want Bella to ride alone…we'll follow in Emmett's Jeep and pick Alice up at Bella's house.

I cupped her face between my hands and as she bit down on her bottom lip again my heart sped up. She exhaled loudly when my face came closer to hers and her sweet, warm breath that wafted over my face made my heart bounce up and down. I only brushed my lips against hers and gave her a chaste kiss. I wanted it to be more, I wanted to explore every part of her mouth and lips but this wasn't the right time. Plus, I didn't want our first real kiss to be in front of all my friends and siblings…no way…that will be done privately without any interruptions.

Her eyes fluttered open when I left her lips and passion burned in hers.

"I'll see you soon" I said and gave her a quick kiss again.

"I'll see you" she sighed and looked so sad to be saying goodbye to me that I wanted to take her and run away with her and leave everyone behind. I want to take her someplace where no one can hurt her or force her into something again. I want to take her someplace where she'll be happy and be mine…forever!

I opened her door for her and closed it after she climbed in. She started the engine and gave me one last look before she drove off. I stared at her tail lights until I couldn't see them anymore.

I sighed when I walked to the Jeep. Emmett and Rosalie said their goodbyes and Jasper said goodbye to us. I'll see Jasper through the summer because he is living with my parents. He just needs to drop Rose off in Seattle then he'll come back to Forks.

Rose has signed a contract to some modeling agency and she's starting work in five days.

Emmett is pretty excited about seeing our parents because he hasn't seen them in one year. He was too busy with his gym and didn't want to leave the place without its owner. He believes that he should be there all the time for the place to be a success and I couldn't agree more. So far his gym is very successful and he's been talking about opening another one in another town.

That's also the reason why he hasn't met Rose yet. She came to live with my parents a year ago.

We jumped into the Jeep and drove off back to Forks. It was about half an hour's drive.

"So you and Rose?" I started the conversation I knew was bound to come up.

"She's great" he said. "I'm thinking about opening a gym in Seattle" he grinned.

"Yeah?" I asked and he nodded his head. "That'll be great Em" I smiled.

"I think so too. I really like Rose and I'd like to get to know her better" he said. "You and Bella?" he asked.

I sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know bro. From what I've heard about Charlie, I don't think we'll be together" I said and felt my heart splinter.

"Dude, Bella is a grown woman and she can make her own decisions" he said.

"She's afraid to do that" I said. "Charlie is obnoxious and from what Alice told me, selfish and looks down on people"

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"Yup" I pulled a face. "He basically told Bella that she shouldn't hang out with Alice because our family is not their type" I continued.

"Son of bitch" Emmett groaned. "Our parents worked very hard to give us everything and to get where they are today. Who the fuck does this Charlie think he is?" he lashed out.

"I get a feeling that he won't accept mine and Bella's relationship Em. And that scares me" I spoke my deepest fear out loud.

"This coming from someone who said he doesn't have time for a relationship" Emmett tried to lighten the mood with his crap joke but nothing could make me feel better…except Bella.

"I don't want to lose Bella" I sighed.

"You won't" he said. "If she feels the same way then I'm sure she'll stand up against Charlie" he said.

"You're probably right" I sighed.

We drove the last ten minutes of our trip in silence…me thinking about Bella and Em probably dreaming about Rose. Now here are two people who are not shy at all. They made out the first night we were at the cabin and by the second night they probably knew every inch of each other's bodies. Talk about moving fast…_fuck_!

We picked Alice up at Bella's house and Emmett's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Bella's house. It was pretty huge…reminded me of a castle.

"How many people live in this house?" Emmett asked as soon as Alice jumped into the Jeep.

"Just Bella and Charlie…oh and of course Bella's nanny, Sue Clearwater" Alice said.

Emmett snickered. "Why does she have a nanny?" he asked. I knew the answer because Bella told me this earlier but I let Alice answer instead.

"Sue has been with Bella since Bella was born you idiot" she smacked the back of his head. "Sue is like a mother to Bella…well she's the closest thing she has to a mother."

We reached our three story house that's build in the deepest part of the forest. My parents like their privacy.

My mother came running out of the house, straight to Emmett. He wrapped his arms around her and twirled her just like he greeted Alice before.

"Don't ever stay away so long again" she smacked his arm. "And stop growing" she playfully chastised him. She then made her way to me and I sighed when I felt her arms around me.

"I have missed you" I said into her hair. I love my mother so much and I hated every minute while I was away from my parents.

"Oh honey" she pecked my cheek "I've missed you too"

We went into the house and my mother explained that Carlisle was called out to the hospital.

My mother was in the kitchen making hot chocolate for us when I entered. She is so beautiful, I thought to myself.

She has the same shades of bronze in her hair as mine and the same emerald green eyes and her face is shaped in the form of a heart. Her heart is so pure, so full of compassion and love and that makes her even more beautiful.

"What do you know about Charlie?" I asked her and she stopped stirring the hot chocolate. Uh-oh…I thought. This can't be good.

"You know me, Son. I don't think badly of people" she sighed.

"I sense a 'but' in that sentence" I prompted.

"Charlie doesn't see any good in people. Plus, he is very, _very_ protective of Bella…possessive is a better word." She sighed but then she smiled.

"From what I've heard from the people in Forks, Charlie was a very kind-hearted man. He was gentle and loving and caring. But then Renee, his wife, died giving birth to their only child, Bella. The people say that changed him a lot. He turned bitter, selfish and hateful." She smiled sadly. "If it wasn't for Sue, I don't know what would have happened to Bella…she probably would have turned out exactly like Charlie. Sue taught Bella about kindness and compassion and love."

"Wow" I said while crossing my arms. "Bella told me about Sue but not in detail"

"Sue is a good person. Why are you asking about Charlie honey?" she asked and handed me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks mom" I said and took a sip. "Well, you know that I've finally met Bella this weekend and…"

"You like her" my mom smiled and I nodded.

"A lot" I sighed.

"I know this is not what you want to hear sweetie" she sighed, "But Charlie won't allow you to see her"

"I realized that, Mom" I pulled a face. "But I like her so much. I've never felt this way before" I felt like crying.

"I know that. I can see the change in your eyes but Charlie doesn't think much of our family and he won't think much of you. I'm sorry sweetheart I know it's not what you want to hear" she smiled sadly while cupping my one cheek. I leaned into my mothers' touch and closed my eyes.

I'm a grown man and I feel like crying my eyes out. What the hell is going on with me?

"Thanks for the talk Mom" I said.

I went to the third floor where my room was. I started to unpack all my stuff that I brought with from Phoenix. One of the walls in my room had shelves starting from the middle of the wall up to the ceiling. The other half was dressers and drawers for my clothes. My Dad installed these shelves because he knows how much I love music and he knows how many CD's I have.

I neatly packed my clothes away in the drawers and cupboards and then started to sort my CDs out. I organized them by grouping the same bands. I once had them organized in year but I like it more if the same bands are together.

My phone beeped and I opened the text. My heart started pounding when I saw that it was from Bella.

**I already miss you so much…I miss our late-night-talks…I miss holding your hand…I miss sharing a cup of hot chocolate with you**

I smiled when I reached for my cup of hot chocolate. I took a sip and started typing a reply.

_You have no idea how much I miss you. You are in my thoughts constantly. When will I see you again?_

I patiently waited for her reply.

**I'll see what I can do. I'll let you know. What are you doing?**

I sighed when I read her text. I don't know what I was expecting…I prepared myself for this. I knew I wasn't going to see her soon.

_I was sorting out my room and was busy organizing my CD's when you text. You?_

**I'm lying on my bed…Charlie is sleeping…and I'm listening to music. I can't stop thinking about you. You should know that I've never felt this way before…that's kind of obvious since you already know that I've never had a boyfriend before. **

My heart sped up reading her text. I just have to make this relationship work. I can't stand the thought of going through life without Bella…we're not even that serious yet and I'm already having these kinds of thoughts and feelings.

_I feel exactly the same. This weekend was magical Bella…I'll always cherish every moment…it's painted on my heart, etched into my soul and tattooed onto my mind. _

**I have to go now. I'm really tired and Sue just informed me that Charlie wants to take me shopping tomorrow. *sigh* you know how I hate shopping…**

I chuckled but also felt sad when she said that she's going shopping with Charlie tomorrow. I won't see her then…I don't know why I felt disappointed. I should have known that I wasn't going to see her tomorrow.

_Just make the most of the trip…and don't piss Charlie off! Sleep well my Love…I'll meet you in my dreams_

**What do you mean? I piss Charlie off just by opening my mouth *giggle*. Sleep well baby…I'll kiss you in our dreams…**

My heart went into overdrive. When I brushed my lips over hers earlier, millions of electric currents jolted through my system and that were just a quick brush of the lips…what will happen when I really kiss her. My lips curled into a smile thinking about it.

"Is she pretty?" my Dad's husky voice asked. My head shot up and I smiled when I looked up into my father's eyes. He leaned against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets. I jumped up from my bed and gave him a hug.

"Hey Dad" I grinned.

"Son" he said giving me a hug. "So, who is she?" he asked.

"You can tell it's a girl just by looking at my face" I asked astounded.

"Sure. Only a girl can make a man smile that big. Plus, your eyes are all sparkly and glowy…so I figured it must be a girl" he explained.

"Bella" I said and Carlisle's eyes bulged out of his skull. "I know, I know" I sighed and plunged down on my bed.

"Charlie Swan's daughter huh?" he said and took a seat next to me on my bed.

"Yeah" I grinned "Just my luck…of all the girls in the world, I fall for the one I can't have"

"I'm sure everything will work out" he said but didn't sound very convincing.

"Dad, you should try to be more convincing if you're gonna try to make me positive about Bella" I chuckled.

He patted my back.

"I'm sorry but I can't be more convincing because…"

"You don't believe everything will work out"

"I'm sorry, Son" he patted my knee before he got up. "It's good to have you home Edward" he said in the doorway.

"Good to be home Dad" I smiled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence" I grinned.

His face turned sad when he looked back at me.

"I'm sorry, Son. I never imagined that this kind of thing would come your way. I love Bella and I think she's a great girl but Charlie will never allow it" he said with a sad voice.

Wow. No one seems to think that Bella and I will be able to make it. I won't give up though. I can't give up not while what I'm feeling is so strong.

The next few days dragged. I haven't seen Bella in a week. We text each other and that's it. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stay away from her. My heart aches for her and my arms long to have her encircled in them again.

I spend my days hiking through the forest and then yesterday I found this perfect little meadow. I was awestruck by the beauty of the place. It was perfectly round and filled with millions of wildflowers – violet, yellow, pink and white. The grass was soft and the meadow was enlightened by the sun. I found a stream nearby and when in the meadow the stream sounded like a symphony. I wanted to take a swim in the stream but didn't have anything to swim in or a towel. Even though it's summer now in Forks…it still rains a lot and it's not as warm as in Phoenix.

I'm on my way to the meadow now and packed a backpack to take along; consisting of a sandwich, sodas, a towel and a short to swim in. I wish I could show the meadow to Bella…She'll love it.

I have just reached the meadow when my phone beeped.

**Charlie is going on a business trip. He is leaving in two hours and he'll be gone for three days…**

I jumped into the air and made a fist pump as well. Finally I'll see her…

_I was beginning to think that I was never going to see you again._

**Not a chance…you're stuck with me.**

_Good, I wouldn't want it any other way. Can I come over or do you wanna come to my house?_

**You can come to mine…I want to spend some time with only you.**

My heart pounded hard against my chest.

_Can't wait. See you soon._

I fell down into the soft grass of the meadow and stared into the clear blue sky. It felt like hundreds of butterflies fluttered around in my stomach as excitement took over my entire body.

After my swim in the stream, I dried myself off and started my hike back to our house. I'm super excited about seeing Bella in less than an hour.

When I walked into the house Alice jumped up and down.

"Why are you jumping around like a crazy person?" I asked.

"We're going to Bella's tonight" she smiled.

"So she called you?" I asked.

"Yup" she smiled. "We're watching movies at her place and then we're sleeping over." She grinned.

I couldn't help the huge smile that formed on my lips. I'll get to see Bella a little while longer.

"Edward, Alice" Dad called and our heads shot to the door.

"Yeah" we yelled back in unison and laughed.

"Come here" he said from outside and a deep frown formed on my forehead. Alice and I went outside and I almost fell on my back when I set foot outside.

There were two cars; a silver Volvo and a yellow Porsche.

"No way" I yelled. Alice squealed and jumped again.

"This is your graduation presents" Carlisle said proudly. I couldn't have asked for greater parents…because they are it. The best!

Where does Charlie come off judging my parents who does everything for their children? They may not be multimillionaires but they sure as hell isn't poor. They are far better than Charlie could ever dream of being.

"Thanks Mom" I hugged her and pecked her cheek. "Thanks Dad" I grinned and gave him a tight hug.

"You deserve it, the both of you" they smiled.

"Shit" I yelled in excitement.

"Edward" my Mom chastised me and I blushed a little.

"Sorry Mom" I said.

"I hear you're going to Bella's for the night" Dad punched my shoulder.

"Yup" I smiled.

"Well, have fun and send our love to Bella" he smiled back.

"Will do" I said.

I ran to my room and packed hastily before I ran down and say goodbye to my parents, thanking them once again for my car.

I only grabbed my _De Stijl _CD when I left my room and I inserted it into my car's stereo. I skipped until _Little bird _started playing.

"_**When I get you home…this is how it goes…I got nothing to lose…I'll never let you go"**_

I sang with _Jack White _while driving my new car to Bella's house…feeling extremely excited!

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! What do you think of the pace now? I think they'll share their first real kiss in the next chapter but I'm not sure…<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Constantly on my mind

**All things twilight belongs to the wonderful and amazing Stephenie Meyer!**

**The name of the chapter belongs to Avril Lavigne "Stop standing there"**

**The song in this chapter belongs to Avril Lavigne "I won't let you go"**

* * *

><p><strong>Constantly on my mind<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**All this thinking of you**

**Is that what you're doing too?**

**You're always on my mind**

**I talk about you all of the time**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

This past week without Edward has been nothing but hell. I miss him more than words can say and I'm constantly thinking about him. I keep hearing his chuckle, his velvety voice whispering softly into my ear. His crooked grin and sexy smirk is a constant image in my head as if etched into my mind.

We've been chatting through text messages and I've been trying really hard to get away from the house but Charlie never left the house.

He took me shopping almost every day…for Dartmouth, of course.

He completely freaked out when I just bought some more jeans and hoodies, tee's and cardigans and sneakers.

Charlie wants me to wear more girl-like clothes and I just refused. That's one department he's going to lose. I won't let him control my clothing as well. Of course we had a huge fight but I didn't back down.

I was more than relieved when he announced this morning that he's leaving on a business trip this afternoon and he'll be gone for three days. My heart immediately sped up because I knew I would see Edward this afternoon.

After I text Edward I decided to call Alice. I dialled her number and she answered after three rings.

"Hey Bellsy" she answered.

I giggled at her nickname for me. It sounded so cute.

"Hey Ali" I smiled. "So, Charlie's leaving in two hours"

She squealed before I could even finish my sentence.

"For how long?" she asked. This was a routine…When Charlie leaves on business trips, Alice would come to my house and sleep over. Carlisle and Esme didn't have a problem with this because Sue was here.

"Three days" I whispered. "He'll be back on Wednesday"

"When can I come over?" she asked.

"I've invited Edward and I'd like to spend a few hours with him first if you don't mind?" I said.

"Not at all" she giggled.

"But why don't you and Jazz come over at seven. And you can bring Emmett with" I said.

"Will do. See you at seven then" she said and with that we hung up.

I took a shower and pulled on my black stretch jeans and a sapphire cardigan. I wore my _chucks_ and let my hair hang loose.

Charlie's driver was busy loading his luggage into the black limousine.

"Isabella" Charlie's deep voice startled me and I almost fell down the rest of the stairs.

"Dad" I said.

"I'll be back on Wednesday afternoon. Now, behave yourself" he said without any emotion. Doesn't he ever smile or even grin for crying out loud. His so hard, so emotionless and bitter.

"I always behave" I said.

"I know" he nodded. With that he left the house. No peck on the cheek, no hug, no nothing…a simple nod of the head and he fucks off.

I sat down on the stairs. I can't help but wonder if he doesn't somehow blame me for my mother's death…he doesn't have to because I blame myself already. But why else would he treat me so coldly. Charlie never showed me love or affection…it was always Sue.

Beautiful Sue…my rock. She has stopped me numerous times from doing something stupid. She kept me standing when there were times that I thought I was going to fall down. Sure, there were times that I actually fell down and instead of just lying in the ditch, Sue picked me up and helped me to carry on. She kept me sane through most of my high school years because that was when Charlie and I had most of our fights. I was a teenager and a teenage-girl for goodness sakes…

Sue showed me the real meaning of love and it's not money like Charlie thinks. She taught me forgiveness, humbleness, patience, kindness and love. Sue is the reason for me being Bella and not Isabella…and I'll always be grateful to her. I owe her my life.

"Why are you sitting here, sweetie?" she asked motherly and I smiled to her.

"I was just thinking what a wonderful person you are" I said and she placed her hand over her heart and compassion crossed her face.

"You are the daughter I never had Bella" she sighed when she took a seat next to me on the stairs. I leaned to her side and rested my head on her shoulder.

"I love you Sue" I said and felt my heart overflow with love and gratitude towards this woman.

"I love you too sweetie" she smiled and I felt her kiss the top of my head.

"Why does Charlie hate me so much?" I asked and Sue gasped.

"Bella, honey, he doesn't hate you" she said. "He misses your mother"

"He never showed me the love that a father is supposed to show his daughter. I mean, I receive more love and affection from Carlisle Cullen than from my own father." I said and felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Your mothers' death caused him an enormous amount of pain Bella. Charlie loved her more than anything in this world" she explained.

"He turned into a very bitter man after her death and refused to acknowledge any kind of emotions. He cried for days after her death and after the funeral, he turned into a hard man. He has never been the same" she went on.

"I needed his guidance. I needed his love and support" I cried. "I needed him to read me stories at night and tuck me in. I needed a kiss on the cheek before school and a hug when I got hurt." I sobbed loudly now at full force. Everything was coming out and my lifesaver was once again there to pick up the pieces. She wrapped me in her arms and rocked me gently while a flood of tears streamed out of my eyes.

"He was never there for me and he thinks that his money can buy my happiness and my love and my respect. I don't care about his money…I hate money" I cried into her chest. She never interrupted me and listened to everything I said.

After I calmed a bit she cupped my cheeks with her hand.

"Never change" she smiled. "Stay the way you are…pure of heart; filled with love, goodness, kindness, humbleness" she kissed my forehead. "Charlie should be proud to have such a wonderful daughter like you"

"Thanks Sue" I said my chest still heaving from all the sobbing. "Ug, I'm a mess and Edward will be here any minute" I groaned.

"You look fine" she smiled. "I'll order pizza for you guys for tonight" she said. The love in her eyes will make me cry again and that's the last thing I want to do right now. I'm going to see Edward after seven days of hell without him and I don't want to cry the whole time.

"That'll be great thanks Sue" I said and watched as she walked to the kitchen "Hey Sue" I yelled and she slowly turned around to face me. "Everything I am, I owe to you. I owe you my heart and life. Thank you for teaching me the real things in life" I smiled.

Tears filled her eyes and she wiped them away before she walked away. I knew she couldn't say anything right now because she would cry her heart out just like I have five minutes ago.

My heart sped up when I heard a car pull up and I jumped up and ran out the door. Edward was out of his car in merely seconds after it came to a stop. His arms snaked around my body as I jumped into him full force. I buried my face in his neck and inhaled deeply. My arms went around his neck and I held him tightly.

"I have missed you so much" he whispered into my hair and tightened his arms around my waist.

"Me too" my voice trembled. He pulled away from me and cupped my face in his hands. His lips brushed over mine again and my stomach turned. He left my lips prickling and yearning for more.

We stared into each other's eyes and his suddenly narrowed and concern flooded his eyes.

"Why have you been crying?" he asked.

I let my head fall but he lifted my chin so I could look into his eyes.

"Tell me" he insisted.

"It's nothing, really" I sighed.

"I'll decide that for myself" he said.

"I had a very intense moment with Sue. Can I tell you about it later? I'll just end up crying again and I don't want to spoil this moment" I said.

A very deep frown formed on his forehead.

"You'll tell me later?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Promise" I said and eagerly grabbed his hand and pulled him to the house. "I want you to meet Sue" I said excitedly. Knowing in my heart that I'll never be this excited for Edward to meet Charlie…no, I would feel anxious and restless about that meeting, stressing my ass off the entire time.

Edward chuckled at my excitement and as we entered the kitchen, Sue turned around. Sue has long black hair with a few grey ones in between…a round face with brown eyes.

"You must be Edward…the only boy to have ever stolen my girls' heart" Sue smiled. I felt Edward relax instantly next to me. Sue wrapped her arms around him and gave him a motherly hug.

"And you must be Sue" he said and grinned my favourite crooked grin.

"Sure am" she smiled.

"Sue, we're going to my room" I announced and she nodded.

"I'll bring the hot chocolate up to your room" she said.

I took Edward's hand and led him up three flights of stairs and all the way down the hallway as my room was the last door on the right.

"This is my room" I said as we entered my room.

It was a huge room…my room had enough space for four king sized beds with dressing tables and you can squeeze a few futons in. It was pretty big. Plus, I had my own bathroom and a walk-in closet.

I have a king sized bed with bedside tables next to the bed and a dressing table in the room. A big flat screen TV was installed into one of the walls. On the right side of my room were a few build-in shelves where all my CDs are stacked and my DVDs and books. In the corner of that wall was a monster sound system and across the bed was a black leather futon. Charlie hates the color of my room; black and white.

"Wow" Edward grinned. "I have one just like this" he pointed to the futon.

"That's my favourite spot in my room" I smiled "I lie there and listen to music or read a book or watch a movie" I grinned "or just think."

He pulled me to the futon.

"Tell me why you are sad" he said.

"Okay" I sighed "But I can assure you that I'm going to cry again"

"That's okay. I still wanna know" he said.

I started telling him from the moment Charlie left the house and how Sue found me on the stairs. I told him how I felt about Charlie's coldness towards me and how much I owe Sue.

"If it wasn't for Sue" I shivered "I would've turned out exactly like Charlie"

Edward wiped a tear from my cheek and pulled me to him. I nestled my face in his neck and let him comfort me.

"Then I also owe Sue a lot" he whispered. I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. "If it weren't for her then I probably wouldn't have met you"

"That's true" I said honestly.

"I want to take you someplace tomorrow" he suddenly said and I frowned.

"Where?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" he smiled.

"I hate surprises" I moaned.

"You'll like this one. Trust me" he said. "I love that color on your skin by the way" he suddenly said and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Thank you" I smiled shyly.

Sue came in with our hot chocolate and we thanked her. We sipped it down in silence.

"I have a surprise for you" I said and he looked up at me through his black lashes. His eyes just grew more intense.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded. I placed my cup on the table next to the futon and walked to my closet. I came out with my acoustic guitar in my hands and his eyes widened.

"You play?" he asked and I smiled while nodding my head.

"Sue taught me" I said. "Charlie doesn't like it that's why I hide my guitar in my closet" I explained sadly.

"I want to try and sing how I feel…"

"You sing?" he interrupted me and I giggled.

"Yes, but not everyone knows this because I don't like to sing in front of people" I said. "I'll sing to you and that's it"

I sat on the floor in front of his feet and crossed my legs, pulling the guitar to my torso. I let my fingers play through the strings a couple of times and inhaled deeply. I have never been this nervous before. Edward's lips curled into the most amazing smile I've ever seen.

"Ready?" I asked and he nodded.

"As I'll ever be" he chuckled.

I strummed the intro of the song staring into his beautiful eyes while I'm doing this. My room was filled with an intensity that I've never experienced before.

"**When you're falling…you're crashing…When you're fire has turned to ashes…When you're screaming…your heart is bleeding…when you're feeling like there's no reason…I won't let you go…no I, I won't let you go"**

I sang the first verse of _Avril Lavigne's _song and my heart just overflowed with so much happiness and so much love that there are no words to explain how this man makes me feel.

"**Cause when you're all alone and it's cold and there's no one to hold…When you're feeling lost and there's nowhere…there's nowhere to go…When you're feeling sad don't forget you can reach for my hand…When you're feeling down just remember…I won't let you go…I won't let you go"**

Edward's lips broke into a full grown smile and his eyes lit up as if there are stars dancing in them. He just filled my heart with even more joy and happiness than there was before.

"**When you're torn down…when you're messed up…don't you give in…no don't you give up…When you're drowning and you're fading, always know that…I'm always waiting…and I won't let you go…no I won't let you go"**

"**Cause when you're all alone and it's cold and there's no one to hold…When you're feeling lost and there's nowhere…there's nowhere to go…When you're feeling sad don't forget you can reach for my hand…When you're feeling down just remember…I won't let you go…I won't let you go"**

My voice was so thick with emotion and with my heart already being sad it's not helping the emotions that are going through my body right now. A few tears rolled down my cheeks as I sang the chorus again.

"**When I said forever…I know that I meant forever…and I won't let you down…I can always be found…and I'm always around"**

"**I won't let you goooooooo….I won't let you go"**

I let the chords fade with my voice. Edward was by my side in an instant. He gently removed the guitar out of my arms and placed it next to me on the ground.

Edward's hands came up to my face and he trailed his thumbs down my cheeks while tilting his head down so our lips were almost touching. My heart bounced up and down in my chest and my breathing hitched. His lips hovered over mine, a mere breath away. His breath wafted over my lips and I swallowed hard. He was so close that I could feel his eyelashes sweep over my cheek as he blinked.

A shiver ran down my body and I sighed.

"Thank you so much" he whispered huskily, the warmth of his breath caressing my lips.

My lips parted as my breathing caught in my throat. He captured my parted lips with his own and our kiss started slow, gentle and very sweet. His lips tasted like chocolate and my body sizzled from the electricity that ran through it. My arms snaked around his neck and my fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to me. Edward's hands were still cradling my face and his touch burned into my skin.

I completely lost myself in our first real kiss, revealing my emotions for him as my lips moved with his. His tongue gently slipped into my mouth, exploring every inch of my mouth.

Edward pulled away and I felt sad that it ended so soon. He rested his forehead against mine, his thumbs still tracing my cheeks and I gently bit down on my bottom lip.

"I'm crazy about you" he whispered with his forehead still resting against mine. I closed my eyes as my heart sped away when his warm, sweet, chocolaty breath wafted over my face.

"Me too" I croaked out and my voice broke at the end. Edward chuckled and I sighed again.

"You have a beautiful voice" he said with a strained voice.

"Thank you" I said. "You're the only one who will ever hear it though" I smiled.

"You're lips tasted amazingly sweet and they were so soft…like silk. I loved how they moved perfectly with mine and how they fit perfectly with mine" he said before he captured my lips again.

A low moan escaped my mouth when he took my bottom lip between his lips and gently sucked on it. My head spun and I suddenly felt light-headed. My heart was beating faster as Edward now nibbled on my bottom lip and I sucked in a sharp breath. He ended the kiss again, my fingers still tangled in his tousled hair.

"We should stop" he said against my lips and I nodded. "Why can't I let you go then?" he smiled.

"I don't want you to let go" I whispered against his lips.

"I don't want to let go but I have to before we do something we're going to regret" he smiled.

"You're right" I sighed and untangled my fingers from his hair. I moved away from him to calm down and took a few deep breaths. He chuckled.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in my room listening to music and just talking. When Alice and Jazz and Emmett arrived we spent the night in the living room watching movies and eating pizzas. Edward held me close the entire night as all of us slept in the living room. I have never slept so soundly before as when I slept in Edward's arms. He never let go just like I never let go…like I sang to him earlier.

I won't let go!

* * *

><p><strong>So they shared their first real kiss. Was it okay? Next chapter…Edward takes Bella to the meadow!<strong>

**Please review…**


	6. Chapter 6  The meadow

**SM owns the twilight characters.**

**Thank you so much for all the alerts…could you take two minutes and review, please?**

**Everyone whose been reviewing...love it! Keep 'em coming**

* * *

><p><strong>The Meadow<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**I found a place so safe, not a single tear**

**The first time in my life and now it's so clear**

**Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here**

**It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**

**(Avril Lavigne)**

**BPOV**

Edward and I started our hike early. He wanted to take me someplace but it meant that we had to hike. Edward had a backpack on his back and carried my guitar in his one hand. He asked me to bring my guitar and since I can't deny him anything, I caved.

I walked in front of Edward and fell down more than I actually walked but Edward guided me the entire time and he never got impatient.

I hadn't realized we were near but suddenly I stepped out of the ferns onto soft yellow grass with millions of wildflowers covering the grass. A mixture of yellows and violets and whites! The meadow was surrounded by a perfect circle of tall trees. I could hear a river nearby and it added to the magic of the meadow.

I raised my face to the sky and took the sunshine in. I spread my arms and twirled around and around until I fell down on the soft grass. Edward's laughter made me open my eyes and I laughed with him. I've never been happier than I am right now.

"Do you like it?" he asked standing at my head and looking down on my face.

"I love it" I whispered, afraid that if I spoke too loudly that it will destroy the magic of this place.

Edward plopped down next to me and started unpacking his back pack. He spread out a blanket and helped me up so I can sit on the blanket. I propped myself unto my elbow and faced Edward. He grabbed my guitar and smiled down at me. His fingers strummed through the strings flawlessly and I gasped.

"You hold out on me?" I accused playfully and he chuckled.

"I wanted to surprise you" he grinned.

"Can you sing?" I asked and he nodded.

"Do you know a band named _Muse_?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes, they are a pretty cool band." I smiled.

"I want to sing one of their songs to you" he smiled while his fingers still played with the strings. The chords were flawless and it harmonized with the sound of the river so beautifully. I stared into Edward's eyes while he played.

"**I was searching, you were on a mission. Then our hearts combined like, a neutron star collision…I have nothing left to lose, you took your time to choose. Then we told each other, with no trace of fear that…"**

He smiled and his eyes darkened a bit.

"**Our love would be forever, and if we die, we die together. And lie, I said never; 'cause our love would be forever"**

He sang and played flawlessly and had me hanging on every word that escaped his mouth. My heart just boiled from the heating love that flowed into my heart. I wanted to kiss him and hold him and…do other things with him. My heart burned at my last thought as if the thought of making love with Edward, will set my heart on fire. Desire suddenly filled my heart and body.

I bit down on my bottom lip when his voice faded with the chords. He threw the guitar down and crawled to me on his hands and knees. I rolled over to my back and Edward's body hovered above mine.

"I love you Isabella Swan" he whispered with all the emotion he was capable off. I didn't cringe at my birth name because it sounded so different coming out of his mouth than Charlie's. Edward says my name with love and adoration.

"I love you too" I smiled and snaked my arms around his waist, pulling his body down onto mine. He still held most of his weight by leaning on his arms.

His head came down slowly and as soon as his lips brushed over mine, I was lost. The woman in me wanted Edward in every way possible. I didn't want just his heart; I wanted his body as well.

His lips covered mine and at first our kiss was slow and sweet but then it got deeper and more intense. I raised my legs and locked them around his waist pulling his lower body closer to mine. A deep moan escaped Edward's mouth and I smiled against his mouth.

I slowly parted my lips for him and he slid his tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch of my mouth. Our lips moved in unison and it felt so right, so perfect.

My hands snaked around his neck and crawled into his hair where I tangled my hands in his unruly hair. Our breathing was faster and harder with every kiss, lick and touch. I rolled Edward over and straddled him. I smiled tenderly at him as I started to unbutton his shirt. I shifted down and kissed his neck and bare chest. He moaned and I could feel the heavy pounding of his heart against my lips where they are resting on his chest.

His hands trembled when he unzipped my hoodie, revealing a midnight blue lace-bra. He traced his finger down the middle of my torso and it sent jolts of electricity through my body.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered and tipped me over so I was laying on my back again. My legs locked around his hips and Edward claimed my lips again. Our kisses were a lot deeper and held a lot more passion in then before. I believed in Edward, in every touch, every kiss and every nibble. My body is busy melting from my urges and desires for him.

"I want you so much" I whispered against his lips and he raised his head to look into my eyes. There were no doubts or uncertainty in my heart so I know what he saw in my eyes will reflect what's in my heart.

I pulled his head down again and kissed him with all the love and devotion I felt inside my heart. I can't recall when we lost all of our clothes but we were now skin to skin and it felt amazing. My body was on fire for Edward, burning with passion and love and devotion.

Tears rolled down the sides of my head when he finally entered me; tears of joy and tears of pain mixed together. I gasped when he moved again, slowly. He raised his head and looked into my eyes.

"Am I hurting you, Bella?" he whispered and sounded concerned.

"It's supposed to hurt the first time, Edward" I smiled. "It's not unbearable" I said before I pulled his head down so I could kiss his sweet, pillowy lips.

Edward was gentle the entire time and he kept asking me if I was okay. He moved very slowly through our lovemaking, putting my needs first. His love for me was in every touch and kiss and movement. When we finally collapsed together, I cried from pure love and pleasure and Edward screamed his love for me out loud.

Edward rolled onto his back and pulled me into his arms. Our legs were entangled and I laid with my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It's the most precious sound for me, ever.

"I love you more than words can say" he whispered into my hair.

"I love you too" I smiled. "That was so beautiful, thank you" I added.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"I'm fine" I laughed and pressed myself up against his chest. I looked into his vibrant green eyes and saw nothing but love in them.

"I've never been with a girl before you" he confessed and I gasped.

"Really?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yes, really" he poked my nose. "I've never met the right one for an intimate relationship"

"Me neither" I said and he chuckled. "I saved myself for you, Edward"

He pulled my face to his and we kissed again.

We packed up after we got dressed and I memorized the meadow. I'll never forget this place.

Edward and his siblings stayed over at my house again and we watched another movie. Edward held me close the entire time and kept kissing me.

Our last night together, Edward and I made love again. Each time he touched me I wanted to cry from the pleasure it caused me. I fell down on his chest in complete exhaustion and also complete fulfillment.

"You complete me" I whispered against his chest.

"There are no words to describe how you make me feel. I'm completely and irrevocably in love with you Bella." He said.

"I'm going to miss you" I whispered.

"Don't mention it" he groaned playfully and I giggled.

I fell asleep in Edward's arms and never slept more soundly then that night. I dreamt about our lovemaking and even in my dreams, Edward turned me on. Edward made me think of an angel and whenever he touched me or kissed me I felt like I was in heaven. He made me float on his love and adoration.

"Bella" Sue barged into my room. My eyes fluttered open and just in time to see her eyes widen and her face turning pale. "I'll speak to you about this later" she pointed to Edward and I giggled when a part of his butt stuck out from under the blanket. Sue's face turned red and I covered Edward quickly.

"What is it Sue?" I asked.

"Get dressed" she whispered urgently. "Your father came home early." She said and my heart raced in fear.

"Edward" I shook him and he raised his head. If the situation wasn't so serious I would have laughed at his disoriented expression.

"What, what" he kept saying and gasped when he looked into Sue's face. I cleared my throat for Sue to leave but she remained.

"He'll have to get out with me standing here Bella, your father is in the house and he found your friends in the living room" she explained. That was all it took for Edward to get out of the bed and ran to my bathroom to get dressed.

I dressed in jeans and a sweater before I ran out of my room. Sue promised me that she'll think off something to say about Edward. I tripped at the last step and fell into the arms of my father.

I yelled out and when I looked up, I looked into the furious face of Charlie.

"What the hell is going on here?" he hissed and I noticed how hard it was for him to control himself.

"It's my friends" I said.

"The entire Cullen-family is here, in my house" he yelled. His face turned bright red from anger.

"Dad…"

"Don't 'dad' me" he yelled. "Isabella," he forced out "I want you in that living-room, now" he yelled while pointing at me.

At that moment Edward came down the stairs and my fathers' anger grew.

"Who the fuck is this? And why was he upstairs?" Charlie cussed. He rarely uses those words so he must be really pissed.

"This is Edward" I said. "He was in the bathroom" I quickly said. Sue was standing behind him so my father didn't ask any more questions.

"Living-room, now" he yelled.

"I'll deal with you later" he hissed at Sue.

"Dad," I turned around. "Sue didn't know of my plans. And I swore her to silence"

"Isabella, is there something wrong with your ears?" he yelled again. I flinched.

"No" I answered while looking down.

"Then do what I told you" he said. I turned around and went to the living room. I ignored Edward and stood far away from him. He, however, came to stand by my side.

"Bella" he whispered.

"Don't" I hissed. "If Charlie sees me with you, he'll flip and he'll forbid me from seeing you ever again." I said and walked away from him. I tried to ignore the hurt expression on his face but I couldn't. I know my father and I know he'll destroy Edward if he finds out that I loved him.

Charlie came into the living-room and he looked furious. He crossed his arms and looked down on each one of my friends.

"I don't want to see any one of you around Bella, ever again."

"Dad…" I interrupted him.

"Isabella, keep your mouth shut" he hissed in anger. I just disrespected him and he was pissed.

"Now, get out of my house" he yelled at my friends. The Cullen's scurried while getting their things together and ran out of my house. Edward lingered but left after I ignored him.

Tears of hurt and anger filled my eyes when I stared back at my father.

"How can you embarrass me like that?" I asked.

"Embarrass _you_? You're embarrassing _me_ Isabella, by hanging out with these low-life…"

"They are not low-lifes. They are my friends, Dad." I yelled.

"You better control yourself" he hissed.

"Dad, why is money so important to you?" I cried.

"Without money, you're nothing Isabella. I learned that the hard way." He answered without emotions.

"I don't care about money" I sobbed. "I hate money"

"That's because you've never had to live without it, Isabella." He yelled at me.

"I would have been fine without the money, Dad. I needed your love more" I cried before I stormed off.

When I reached my room, Sue was waiting for me. I ran into her arms and cried my heart out into her chest.

"Bella" Sue whispered, "hang in there sweetie, you're leaving in a few weeks" she soothed.

"I don't know if I can" I cried. Sue wiped the tears off of my face and smiled.

"I believe you can" she said.

After Sue left my room, I grabbed my phone. I had numerous of missed calls and text messages. All of them from Edward.

I went into my closet and closed the door. I dialed his number and he answered immediately.

"Bella"

"I'm sorry" I answered and started crying again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" he soothed.

"I treated you like shit just now" I said.

"I understand why. I don't like your dad" he sighed, "at all"

I chuckled and heard a chuckle from him as well.

"I won't see you until Dartmouth" I whispered.

"I figured that much" he sounded sad. "I'm leaving in two weeks. When are you leaving?" he asked.

"About three weeks" I sighed. "I love you"

"I love you too" he said back.

"I have to go. I'll speak to you soon" I said.

"Okay, Love. Take care of yourself" he said and we hung up.

My life felt so empty all of a sudden. How can Charlie be so mean and so cruel? I can't wait to leave for Dartmouth…far away from Charlie!

* * *

><p><strong>So…what did you think of the meadow? Not a very detailed lovemaking but this is what I'm comfortable with. Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 You are my life

**Stephenie Meyer owns it all!**

**There's a little time-jump in this chapter. Bella and Edward are now in Dartmouth and settled into their apartments.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews I've received; I loved every single one and I love that most of you are enjoying the relationship between Bella and Edward…**

**I've some pretty exciting news...TEARDROPS ON MY LYRICS are being translated into Spanish by Mafer Poynter Jones! I'm pretty excited about this.**

* * *

><p><strong>You are my life<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**It's everything I dreamed;  
>even more it seems,<br>to fall into your arms.**

**I could never get enough of how it feels  
>my heart can't deny how it feels<strong>

**(Eleventyseven)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella and I have been attending classes for two weeks now. Two weeks of pure heaven.

After Bella's father basically threw us out of his house, we never saw her again. Until she came to Dartmouth. Alice has been crying nonstop because she was missing her friend.

We've been spending all our time together. If I'm not spending the night in her apartment, she's spending the night at mine. We're inseparable and our nights…our nights are just consumed with passion and desire for one another.

My love for Bella just keeps on growing every day. Just when I think I couldn't be happier, she does something or says something that makes me even more content. My heart is overflowing from my love for Bella and it's leaving me breathless every time.

I got us a pizza for the night, since it's weekend, and we're just going to lay back and relax.

"Hey baby" Bella called when she came through my door. I gave her a key and I have key to her place.

"In here" I yelled from the kitchen. Her arms snaked around my waist and I felt her head lean against my back. I chuckled as I cupped her hands with mine. I quickly turned around and wrapped my arms around her before I claimed her silky soft lips.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Pizza and a movie" I simply answered.

"I brought a surprise with" she smiled angelically.

"That sounds promising" I grinned.

"It is" she said against my lips before she devoured my lips.

"I love you" I smiled.

"Love you too" she said. "I'll be right back" she said and gave me a chaste kiss.

She disappeared into my room and I carried the pizza to the living room. I threw big cushions in front of the TV and when I turned around to go get our sodas, I gasped for air.

Bella was standing in very sexy lingerie. The lingerie was a sapphire blue and was made with lace. She raised her hand and leaned against the doorframe. Her sexy lips curled into a big smile and she beckoned me with her other hand to come to her. I swallowed hard. My lips curled into a grin. When has she gotten so adventurous?

I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her body to mine, claiming her lips at the same time. Her hands crawled up my chest and snaked around my neck with her hands raking through my hair and tangle them in her fingers. I moaned. I loved it when she does that.

Our lips moved in unison and when my tongue slowly slid into her mouth, she moaned loudly. Her lips trembled against mine and Bella pulled my head even closer when our tongues started fighting for dominance. My lips left her mouth and I trailed my mouth down her jawline, taking my time as I nuzzled slowly along the contours of her face. I gently pushed Bella against the wall and as her head fell back, I nuzzled in her throat, trailing my tongue slowly and seductively down to her throat and back up.

"Your skin is so soft" I mumbled against her shoulder where I was slowly kissing my way around the strap of her bra. "And this color" I kissed her again, "looks gorgeous on your skin."

Bella brought my head back to hers and our lips connected again. I bent down and picked her up bridal style and carried her to my room. I gently laid her on my black sheets and stood back to look at her. I took everything in; her beautiful creamy white skin tone against the black sheets, mixing with the sapphire blue that covered her most private parts. Her dark auburn locks that were spread all over my pillows made me swallow hard. Her lips pouted and her chocolate brown eyes were dark with burning passion and desire.

I pulled my own shirt over my head and made my way back to the bed, back to my angel. I hovered above her and claimed her lips again. I loved kissing Bella; her lips are so soft, so sweet, and so warm. Her lips tastes like the sweetest of sweet wines and leaves me dizzy as if I was tipsy or something. Her tongue is like fire and consumes me every time she enters my mouth. She drives me crazy.

Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and locked them, pulling me down onto her. I kissed my way down her neck and collarbone again where my lips rested on her chest. I could feel the pounding of her heart against my lips and I smiled. My lips trailed along the top edge of her bra while my one hand trailed up along her ribcage and I felt her body shiver as a sweet whimper escaped her mouth.

I smiled again when I moved to her stomach. I could devour her body. I took my time exploring her stomach, enjoying every squirm and whimper coming from my angel.

"Baby" she heaved "please" she forced out.

I smiled again and made my way back up to her mouth. Bella fiddled with the button of my jeans and I chuckled. Her entire body was trembling with anticipation and I adored her even more. I pushed myself up and rid of my jeans and boxers. I raised her upper body a few inches and gently unclasped her bra. I gently removed it and threw it in the one corner of my room. I was on my knees in front of her and looked down in awe at her beauty. I can't believe that she loves _me._

Bella pulled me down again and devoured my lips; her anticipation has reached its limit. I cupped one of her breasts and Bella gasped. Just touching her like this sets my own body on fire. My heart is beating uncontrollably and it's beating all for Bella. Every desire, every emotion, every touch, every kiss, every lick is all Bella. Bella is my dreams, my hopes, my wishes, and my destiny…my everything.

I pushed myself back up and slowly traced my hands on her legs and stopped at the edge of her sexy as hell thong. She raised her hips a little and I slipped my fingers in and pulled it off.

I hovered above Bella again and finally connected with the love of my life. We moved in unison as we made love, as we became one once again. I never want this feeling to go away, I want her with me always and forever. She's my whole life; the very air that I breathe and every beat of my heart…she's like the blood that's running through my veins and pumps through my heart. I would be lost without her. Dead! Nothing!

Bella cried my name out and whimpered even more when I kept moving. I loved how her body would shiver underneath mine after her orgasm. I gently fell down on her body in total exhaustion. Bella ran her fingers through my hair as I lay against her chest, hearing the heavy drumming sound of heartbeat. It's the most beautiful sound in my life. Her heartbeat_** is**_ my life.

"I love you so much Edward." She whispered.

My lips curled into a smile.

"I love you too my love" I said. I gently rolled us over so Bella was now lying on my chest. Our legs intertwined and my hand tracing different shapes on her back. Her small hands rested on my chest and her fingers curled around the hairs on my chest.

"I could never get tired of your body against mine," she smiled up at me and I grinned.

At that moment her phone started ringing and she quickly jumped up and ran to the living room to answer it.

"Hey Dad" I heard her say and I sighed. I don't like Charlie. Ever since that day he threw me and my siblings out of his house, I disliked him. He has no respect for other people and it's like Alice said, he is selfish.

"Are you having me followed?" she yelled, clearly upset. I rarely hear Bella upset and it's upsetting to listen to her now. We've just made wonderful love to each other and now Charlie spoils it. Bella was so fulfilled a minute ago, so full of passion and love; now she's sad.

"I love him, Dad" she yelled as a sob escaped her mouth. I jumped up and pulled on some boxers and grabbed my robe before I went to the living room. I wrapped the robe around her shoulders and snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her back to my chest. She leaned against me as if she was trying to gain some kind of strength from me or something.

"I will never leave him" she hissed. "I won't let you do this to me" she cried now and my heart started racing in fear. He found out about us. He found out about me and he doesn't like it.

She hung up and her knees grew week. I caught her in time and she cried into my chest. I let her cry and waited patiently for her to calm down, tracing circles on her back the entire time.

"He had me followed all this time" she sobbed. "He knows about you and…and…" she cried again.

"Shh, love, calm down." I soothed. "Tell me what happened" I prompted.

"He's taking me out of Dartmouth. He wants me away from you." She whispered now. Her eyes were red and puffy and trails of tears were visible on her cheeks. I caught another tear before it rolled off of her cheek. Her dark pools were swimming in unshed tears and it broke my heart to see Bella like this. I couldn't stand the fact that she's hurting.

"I can't lose you Edward" she sobbed again. I brought her back to my chest and kissed the top of her head while I was thinking.

"I'll think of something, love" I said. "I promise you"

"He's coming here on Monday" she said. She was only staring in front of her now. It was as if she already gave up. I gently took her shoulders in my hands and made her look at me.

"You will not give up on us" I said determined. "I won't lose you Bella. I love you too much and I won't give you up. I'll fight for you" I said.

"But how?" she asked.

"Marry me" I said out loud. I shook my head because I had no idea where that came from.

"What?" she asked.

"Let's get married. You'll change your surname and we'll move to another apartment…"

"What about my studies, Edward?" she asked.

"We'll think about something. Let me just get you out of here" I urged her.

"I don't know Edward" she sounded unsure about herself, unsure about me and most importantly unsure about us.

"Are you having doubts about us, Bella?" I asked. The heart wrenching pain inside my chest was indescribable. The thought off losing Bella is tearing my heart apart.

Her eyes widened and she pressed her small hands to my chest.

"Edward, no, never! Don't ever think that" she said. "I love you and I wanna be with you…"

"Then why won't you marry me?" I interrupted her, my own eyes burning with tears.

"Isn't it a bit too soon?" she asked.

"Bella," I cupped her gorgeous face between the palms of my hands and lifted her face to mine. "I love you with a depth I thought was impossible. I love you more than my own life Bella. You are the beat in my heart, the air that I breathe." I swallowed. I hate Charlie with the same depth that I love his daughter and I hate him even more for forcing me to propose like this. I've always imagined it differently but he has left me no choice.

"I know I love you Bella. I know you are my soul mate, the only woman for me." I said damn near tears. "Please don't let Charlie ruin us. Marry me Bella, and help me protect our love against Charlie" I begged now.

Tears were flowing down her eyes now and her eyes were suddenly filled with love and determination. Her pillowy lips curled into the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen on her face and then she wrapped her arms around my neck and covered my lips with hers.

"Is that a yes?" I asked against her lips.

"That's a thousand times yes" she whispered back before she ravished my lips again.

"Does Charlie know my name?" I asked Bella after we ended our kiss.

"No, he just had someone follow me and the guy reported that I was spending a lot of time with a man. Charlie doesn't know who you are" she said.

"That's good" I sighed. "We'll go look for another apartment tomorrow and if you don't mind, we'll get married in the magistrate's court. I promise you a better wedding once everything settles down" I said.

"I don't want a big wedding. I want you, always." She said and my heart swelled again.

I ran a bath for Bella and when she soaked into the bath, I left her to call my dad. He answered after two rings.

"Edward, is something wrong?" he answered. It was a bit late already and I don't blame him for wondering if something was wrong.

"No Dad, but I need your help" I sighed. I started telling him about Charlie and what I'm planning with Bella now.

"Son, are you sure. It's just so soon" he approached the subject subtly.

"I've never been surer in my life, Dad." I said. "You know how I feel about Bella" I added.

"I'll deposit the money into your account first thing in the morning" he said.

"Thanks Dad" I sighed.

"Edward, I trust you and I trust your judgments. Your happiness is very important to me and your mother. We'll do anything for you" he said and I had to swallow around the lump in my throat.

"That means a lot Dad, thanks" I whispered, my voice strained with emotions.

"We love you, Son" he said.

"Love you too dad, and tell mom I love her too" I said and ended the call.

I have to get a job, I can't expect my father to pay my way through Dartmouth and support Bella as well. He won't mind but I won't allow it. It would be unfair to expect them to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, they're getting married. Still a little too soon I think but it's part of the story. They HAVE to get married. Next up, we're hearing from someone else's POV and then the storyline will kick in and be prepared for some angst…. <strong>

**Please review….**


	8. Chapter 8 Charlie Swan

**Stephenie Meyer owns it all!**

**So far there were a lot of fluff and romance between our favorite couple…they need to prepare themselves for drama and angst! **

**Here is a bit of insight on the monster, Charlie. This is one month after he found out that Bella's been seeing a man…**

**Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. **

**I received some awesome news yesterday…I'm pregnant. After ten years of trying for another baby I'm finally going to be a mommy again. To say I'm excited is an understatement. Thanks again for reading this story. Remember to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie Swan<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**I pledge allegiance to the underworld  
>one nation under dark<br>there of which I stand alone**

**Charlie's POV**

A brown file flew, yet once again, through the air as I threw it against the wall in frustration. My daughter is missing. Disappeared from the face of the earth…_poof!_

I groaned again.

I should have known better than to send her to college. I never should have done it. She's fucking up her future because of a man.

I checked with the university, Isabella hasn't attended one class since I last spoke with her. So, she dropped out of Dartmouth. She also changed her number or something because I can't get hold of her. Plus, her car has been sold; I never should have put the car in her name. She also emptied her savings account which had about ten thousand dollars in.

My phone beeped; it was my secretary asking if I could see Jacob Black.

He knocked on my door before he entered. He is the son of one of my acquaintances; I wouldn't say friend because I don't have friends. Jacob is four years older than Bella and he's a good kid. His father is almost as rich as I am. I grinned. Almost.

Jacob is a very tall boy with big muscles. He has short black hair and brown eyes with a strong jawline. I would say he is rather good looking but I can't be sure, I'm not a female. Kid's got an IQ that scares the shit out of me.

Now, this is the type of guy I would want Bella to marry.

"Jacob" I smiled stiffly, because that's my thing, I'm never over friendly. I beckoned with my hand for him to take a seat.

"Mr. Swan" he nodded his head curtly.

"Call me Charlie" I suggested and he nodded his head once again.

"Do you like your office?" I asked to make conversation.

"It's great thanks." He smiled. "Why did you want to see me?" he asked. I grinned. The kid doesn't like sweet talk and friendliness; I like him ever more now.

"I wanted to ask you if you will be interested in marrying my daughter?" I said upfront.

His eyes bulged and his jaw dropped instantly. He swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"Would you marry my daughter?" I asked again, adding a little irritation to my tone.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but I don't know your daughter" he said.

"She's beautiful, smart…"

"Urm, I would be the judge of that. Still, I wouldn't marry someone I barely know. I'm sure she's great and everything but I can't marry her." He interrupted me.

"Will you consider once you get to spend time with her?" I asked.

"Sure, why not? Where is she?" he smiled.

"Urm" I scratched my head. I felt like a complete fucking idiot. I'm the most powerful man in the US but I've lost my daughter and can't seem to find her.

"She's gone" I said awkwardly.

He chuckled lightly. "Gone?"

"We had a fight and then she disappeared, but I have one of the best private investigators on finding her" I explained proudly.

"How long has she been gone?" he asked. I swallowed.

"Over a month now" I answered honestly.

Jacob laughed loudly and I felt my jaw clench.

"Something funny?" I asked, my irritation just grew.

"I thought you said that you had the best PI on the job. He doesn't sound good at all" he answered truthfully. He wasn't intimidated by my coldness.

"You know, I think you might have a point. I'm going to fire him" I said.

"Here" he took a business card out of his wallet and handed it to me. "He is one of my friends, and he _is_ the best PI in the US"

"Thanks Jacob" I smiled.

After that, Jacob left my office and I immediately called the new PI whose name was Seth Clearwater. I gave him all the information he needed and he promised to call me back soon. I loved firing the other PI.

That night I sat in my study at home, sipping on a whisky.

It's times like these that I will allow myself to think about Renee. I sighed. What would have happened if she hadn't died? We would have been so happy together and Isabella…she would have been so happy too. I usually don't let myself think about Renee, it causes unwanted hurt and agony…hurt which I've dealt with eighteen years ago. The hurt and agony made its mark on my heart and I'm dealing with it in my own way. Being bitter and hateful helps me ease the pain in my heart. I've never talked to anyone about Renee, not even Isabella. I can't talk about her. Just thinking about her is so painful that it feels as if my heart is being ripped out of my chest and cut into a million pieces.

Why did she have to die while giving birth to my daughter? There were times that I actually blamed Isabella…I know it's wrong because she couldn't have helped it. It angers me to have watched my daughter grow up without her mother. It makes me even bitterer towards this life. I have been a shitty father and I still am, but I can't help it. This is how I deal with my shit and I'm not going to let Isabella make the same mistakes I made. She will not marry someone she loves…I want to spare her the hurt if there's a possibility that she might lose him.

Plus, I'll be damned if I'm going to sit back and watch her marry some poor guy that can't take care of her needs. She'll marry Jacob, a wealthy man with a head for business. He's strong willed and I know he'll be able to handle Isabella because let's face it…she's a bit feisty. No matter how strict I was, she grew up to have a will of her own. She got that from Renee. I sighed again when I felt the sting in my heart.

I groaned and threw the glass across the room against the wall. The glass shattered across the room…just like my heart.

My phone started ringing and at first I didn't feel like answering but something told me to answer the damn phone.

"Swan" I answered.

"Mr. Swan, it's Seth" he said and I smiled.

"Have you found out anything?" I asked.

"I know where your daughter is" he said. That was the only thing I wanted to know.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Still in New Hampshire. Here's the address" he said and gave me her address. I scribbled it down and thanked him profoundly.

I called my PA to tell her to get my private jet ready first thing in the morning. And for the first time in over a month, I slept soundlessly all through the night, knowing that I'm going to get Isabella back tomorrow. I'll do whatever it takes to get her back here.

I rented a car and drove to the address Seth gave me.

I directly walked to her door and knocked loudly. Isabella Swan is coming home with me today, even if I have to drag her out of this apartment, I'll do it. She's not staying here anymore.

The door flung open and to say she was surprised was a bit of an understatement. Her normal pale skin tone turned even paler and her eyes bulged a little.

"Isabella" I nodded curtly with a huge smile. For the first time in a very long time, I smiled happily.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this chapter was so short…what did you think about Charlie? He also has a deep pain to deal with…(Personally I think he is dealing with it in the worst way possible)<strong>

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 The end

**Stephenie Meyer owns all the twilight characters.**

**Thank you for all the reviews; it made my day. Welcome to the new readers. Keep reviewing please…**

**Songs belongs to SafetySuit – Anywhere but here.**

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>

**Chapter 9**

**My hands are searching for you  
>My arms are outstretched towards you<br>I feel you on my fingertips  
>My tongue dances behind my lips for you<strong>

**This fire rising through my being  
>Burning I'm not used to seeing you<strong>

**(Flyleaf)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the pale contours of my husbands' chest. I smiled and snuggled deeper into his side. My arms were wrapped around his waist and Edward's face was nestled in my hair. His deep breathing told me that he was still sleeping. One of his arms was draped over my side. I smiled again…purred is a better description. I love waking up next to Edward. I love how his arm is always draped over me.

I shifted a little and gazed up at my husband's sleeping face. He looks so peaceful. My finger traced the contours of his jaw and then his lips. Edward stirred a little and I giggled. He wiped his lips with his free hand and continued sleeping. I traced my finger along his jaw up to his forehead and traced lightly over his closed eyelets. While my finger explored his gorgeous face, my eyes kept staring at his luscious full lips. He has the fullest, sweetest, softest lips…I giggled again. I was going to say; that I've ever felt on a man. I smiled. But, he is the only man I've ever kissed, so I wouldn't know if the other men's lips are the same as Edward's.

"I love waking up to that sound" he whispered lazily with his eyes still closed.

"What sound?" I asked.

"Your bubbly giggling" he smiled.

I giggled again and his arm tightened around my waist.

"I also love waking up next to your warm, sexy body and your warm breath wafting over my chest, like now" he continued. My breath got caught as it always does when he opened his vibrant green eyes and stared deeply into mine. I saw everything in his intense green eyes; love, happiness, hope, desire, passion, devotion and adoration.

"I love you" I whispered into his neck.

"Love you too my sweet, sweet Bella" he grinned the sexy crooked grin that I love so much.

Edward's head lowered and he kissed me deeply before I rolled out of bed to start his breakfast. I heard him in the shower and my body's desires grew.

I tiptoed to the shower and my insides sizzled at the sight of his gorgeous naked body. His back was towards me and I took the time to stare at his sexy behind. I could feel my body's desperation grow. I can't seem to get enough off Edward's body.

I haven't noticed that Edward has turned around and he looked back at me with a mixture of amusement and desire. The desire and passion was definitely stronger than the amusement.

"Like anything you see?" he teased and I nodded my head slowly, unable to speak.

"Would you like to join me, Love?" he asked and swallowed hard. I took two steps towards the shower after dropping my robe on the floor, and Edward opened the glass door for me. I walked straight into his waiting arms and his lips covered mine, kissing me deeply. His hands came down on my hips and slowly traced circles upwards to my breasts and then trailed a path down to my hips again. I wanted to take my time with Edward but my body's desperation betrayed me in more ways than one. Edward had a way to provoke my body and I would cry out every time his fingers slipped inside me or when his tongue swirled around my breasts. I was more than ready for him when he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and snaked my arms around his neck, my fingers tangled into his wet bronze locks. He gently pushed my back against the shower wall and with one quick movement he entered me.

He nuzzled my neck and tenderly kissed my neck and shoulder while moving inside of me. Each time Edward's lips made contact with my skin; my body came alive and burned like fire. The warm water sprayed down on our moving bodies and when Edward lifted his head to look into my eyes, the water left tiny drops on his lips. I moved in to suck on his bottom lip and my body sizzled when he moaned loudly into my mouth.

Our bodies erupted in wave after wave of the most incredible feeling I couldn't begin to explain. Edward consumed me in every way possible.

I unlocked my legs from his hips and dropped to the shower floor. Edward kissed me tenderly before he started sponging my entire body.

"I love how your body has the power to burn my fingers by a mere touch" he whispered against my neck. A weird giggle escaped my mouth.

"If you don't stop with your flirtatious words, you're going to be late Mr. Cullen" I said before I claimed his lips once more.

After our shower, I got dressed in my robe again and he got dressed for his first class.

He pulled me into his arms once again before he left for campus. He kissed me deeply and I could feel my body coming alive. I giggled.

"You should go" I smiled.

"I love you more than words can say Bella. Thank you for loving me" he whispered against my lips and the vibration of his lips made my breathing hitch.

"Loving you comes so naturally baby. I'm yours forever and always." I said before I kissed him. "Have a good day" I ended the kiss because he wouldn't go anywhere if it were up to me and my body's needs.

"Love ya" he yelled before he ran off to his car.

I started my daily chores around the apartment. I haven't returned to my classes because Edward said that Charlie would find me easily then. I basically dropped out of Dartmouth and I'm now happily married to the love of my life. One month of blissfulness and only happiness.

It was around noon when I heard a knock on the door. I rushed to the door and my heartbeat stopped when I found my father standing in front of me. I wanted to slam the door in his face and lock myself behind it because I knew he was here to take me away.

"Isabella" he smiled widely. My eyes bulged and I felt my blood turning cold.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a little venom in my voice.

"Is that the way to greet your father?" he asked and I saw how his eyes turned cold and hard.

"I don't want you here" I said but he ignored me and pushed me aside to come into mine and Edward's apartment. I sighed in defeat and followed him into the living room.

"You are coming back to Forks with me" he simply said as if we were discussing the weather or a picnic at the park.

"No, I'm not" I said sternly.

"Don't make this difficult…"

"I'm married" I interrupted him and the shock on Charlie Swans' face was an image I'd never forget. I enjoyed it more than I should've.

"What?" he lashed out. Anger filled his eyes and it looked as if his eyes were striking lightning from fury.

"I'm married to Edward Cullen" I smiled with my arms crossed.

"I thought I told you I hate the Cullen's"

"That's just it dad,_ you_ hate them, not me. I love Edward more than my own life…"

"You're still a child, you don't know anything about love" he argued.

"I do know. I love Edward and you will not take me away from him" I yelled, my insides were shivering.

"You know I have the money and the power to destroy him and his family, don't you?" he grinned.

"You wouldn't" I choked out.

"If you come with me, I'll leave the Cullen's be. But if you don't come with, you leave me no choice Isabella" he said. My heart started racing in fear. I know Charlie will destroy them, he's not just saying this. Could I live with myself if he destroys the Cullen's? Most importantly, could I live with myself if he destroys Edward? The answer is simple; no.

My heart is being ripped into pieces and the pain is excruciating. I've never felt this intense pain before. How can I live without Edward? How can I continue life without him?

"So, what's it going to be?" he pressured me. I know Edward will never willingly leave me and he'll fight Charlie to get me back. He won't believe that I just left. He'll come and find me, I know he will. This gave me a little courage to do what I had to.

"I'll come with you" I whispered and these four words broke me completely. I felt my body and heart go numb as the nothingness consumed me. Just hours ago we made love in the shower and I thought I was the luckiest girl alive to have such a wonderful man loving me. I thought that nothing could take away our happiness. I was so wrong to even think that, I never should have relaxed when it came to Charlie finding us. I should have known he would find me; he wouldn't be Charlie Swan if he hadn't.

"Good choice" he smiled. "You don't need your clothes, I'll buy you new ones." He said. I still had my robe on so I explained that I needed to get dressed.

"Isabella" he called out to me before I entered my room. I turned around to face him. "Give me your cell phone" he demanded and I gasped.

"It's on the kitchen counter" I whispered softly.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt with a jacket. I looked around the room and picked up the photo frame next to our bed. I pulled the picture of me and Edward out and tucked it in my pants' pocket. I love that photo. I grabbed a notepad and pencil and quickly scribbled a short letter for my love.

_Edward_

_Charlie found us and he threatened me to go back with him. I'm so sorry baby but I WILL do anything for you…you are my life and I love you so much. Please don't give up on us…_

_Yours always_

_Bella_

I stared back at our bed where we've made love so many times and tears spilled over the rims of my eyes when I realized that I'll probably never see Edward again. I can only hope and pray that Edward won't believe that I have just left him and he'll come after me. And I'll explain that I did this for him and his family, to protect them. I folded the letter in half and left it on his pillow before I left our room forever.

We flew back to Forks in Charlie's private jet but he ordered his driver to take me home and he stayed behind in the jet.

Sue welcomed me into her arms when I ran through the door. I cried into her chest once again but this time it didn't soothe the pain. This time the pain was so much different from all the other times. Sue rocked me while whispering soothing words into my ear. It didn't help. My torn heart was scattered into a million pieces and the pain was beyond excruciating.

I screamed into her chest and my body started shaking uncontrollably.

"I hate him Sue" I cried.

"Shh, sweetie, you don't mean that" she whispered.

"I mean every word. I hate Charlie Swan and I'll never forgive him for doing this to me"

"Come on" Sue held her arm around my waist and started walking to the stairs. "Let's get you to your room"

I willingly followed her to my room and even though it wasn't that late yet, I climbed into my bed and hid myself under the comfort of my blankets.

"Sue" I whispered with a shivering voice while tears spilled out of my eyes.

"Yeah sweetie" she had tears in her eyes.

"I love you and if you weren't here right now, I don't know what I would have been capable of" I sighed. Sue knew exactly what I meant.

"You'll get through this Bella, you are so strong" she wiped a tear off of her cheek.

"Not this time Sue, I loved Edward with everything I had" I said exhausted. I just wanted to sleep and never wake up again. I wanted to fall into blackness and stay there forever because Edward was my light. I'll never see clearly again.

"I'm going to make you some hot chocolate" she said and I nodded my head slowly.

"Would you please pass me my guitar" I asked and she nodded. Sue passed me the guitar and left my room, giving me privacy.

I laid with my back against the headboard of my bed and pulled the guitar to my aching torso. My fingers lightly fell down the strings as I remembered when I played for Edward and how much he loved it. I started strumming one of my favorite songs.

"**Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful unfolding of a love that will never be or maybe be…everything that I never thought could happen or ever come to pass and I wonder if maybe, maybe I could be all you ever dreamed…cause you are….**

**Beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are….and when I'm not with you, I know that it's true, that I'd rather be anywhere but here without you"**

The pain in my chest was soothed by me singing this song but it increased as I realized that I've lost Edward because of Charlie. Tears rolled down my cheeks as it felt like my heart was bleeding, just so raw and so painful.

"**Is this a natural feeling or is it just me bleeding, all my thoughts and dreams in hope that you will be with me or, is this a moment to remember or just a cold day in December, I wonder, if maybe, maybe I could be all you ever dreamed 'cause you are…"**

My fingers strummed vigorously on the strings so much so that my fingers started burning. A painful sob escaped my throat just as Sue entered my room with the hot chocolate she promised. She rushed to my side after she put the cup next to my bed.

"Bella honey, you have to calm down" she urged me but I shook my head. My eyes were swollen shut from all the crying and I could barely see. Plus, the tears still streamed out of my eyes, not planning on stopping anytime soon. I'm crying my heart out into Sue's chest and instead of feeling better or supposed to feel better, I'm feeling worse and the pain is just increasing.

Sue tucked me in just like she did when I was little girl and sat by me until I fell asleep.

I dreamt that Edward came and saved me from Charlie. That was my only hope left, that Edward will come and take me away.

* * *

><p><strong>So things are happening now…my storyline are falling into place. <strong>

**Please review….**


	10. Chapter 10 What a surprise?

**Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight characters.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and favorite story alerts. **

**What a surprise?**

**Chapter 10**

**I'm numb to you - numb and deaf and blind.  
>You give me all but the reason why.<br>I reach but I feel only air at night.  
>Not you, not love, just nothing.<br>(Evanescence)**

**BPOV**

_I ran into the forest tripping over ferns. "Edward" I yelled out. "Edward where are you?" I yelled again. I kept running calling out to him but he never replied. My heart pounded in fear as I ran deeper into the forest. My chest heaved and my breathing was heavy. Suddenly I stopped and bent over, resting my hands on my knees._

"_Isabella" someone called and I cringed at the name. The voice sounded familiar but there was no warmth or feeling in his voice. This can't be right, I thought to myself. I turned around and faced Edward, the love of my life. He was leaning against a tree, grinning. _

_This wasn't right, this wasn't my Edward. Edward glared back at me and I sobbed at the sight of his eyes; they were so cold and filled with so much hatred._

"_I hoped that you would come for me" I whispered. He laughed coldly._

"_Isabella, I don't want you anymore. I do not love you. I lied to you every time I said those words" he hissed._

My body shot up as I screamed and grasped in the air. I sobbed when I realized it was just a dream but there must be some truth in. It's been seven weeks and no sign of Edward Cullen.

Seven weeks ago, Charlie came back from Hanover and briefed me that Edward accepted the one million dollars Charlie offered him to stay away from me. At first I didn't believe Charlie but it's been seven weeks and not a word from Edward which led me to believe that he took the money. My thoughts went back to that horrible afternoon.

"_What have you done Dad?" I asked._

"_Nothing Isabella" he grinned evilly. _

"_I know you did something and I want to know what. You promised you would leave Edward alone if I come back with you" I started crying._

"_I offered him one million dollars to stay away from you and file for a divorce" he gloated._

"_What?" I choked out. "How could you do this to me?" _

_He laughed out loud._

"_You see Isabella, money might not mean anything to you but to some people money is everything and Edward Cullen has just proven that by taking my offer" he smiled._

"_I don't believe you" I spat._

"_You don't have to but be sure to keep your eye on the mailbox" he said._

"_I hate you Charlie" I whispered._

"_You better watch your mouth young lady" he said in anger._

"_I'm not a little girl anymore. I hate you…you are no longer my father" I said before I stormed off to my room._

Charlie was right, Edward took the money…how could I have been so wrong about Edward. The Edward I fell in love with would never have taken Charlie's money. The Edward I fell in love with would have come back for me. I guess I was wrong about Edward. I sighed. It still doesn't take the pain away. The pain in my chest is stronger than ever.

I dragged myself out of bed. I don't know what the hell's wrong with me but I'm tired all the time and I'm really nauseous.

"Morning honey" Sue smiled when I entered the kitchen.

"Morning Sue" I said with a trembling voice.

"Bad dreams again?" she asked while pouring me a cup of coffee.

"Yes and I'm still so exhausted" I complained. She patted my back and kissed my head.

"I'm so proud of you" she smiled. "You should go see a doctor Bella. I'm serious" she added when I rolled my eyes at her.

"Okay, I'll go today" I promised.

Charlie cleared his throat at the kitchen entrance and my body stiffened. Have I mentioned that I don't speak to Charlie anymore? No? Well I don't and I'm not planning on speaking to him ever again.

"Morning Isabella" he said just like he does every morning. I stood up with my cup in my hand and kissed Sue's cheek.

"I'll talk to you later" I said and made my way to the exit.

"You can't ignore me forever Isabella" his husky voice yelled.

"Watch me" I said back and left the kitchen.

Back in my room I pulled out my favorite photo from under my pillow, the one I took out of its frame next to Edward's bed. His vibrant green eyes were filled with so much love when he looked down on me and kissed the top of my head. His sexy crooked grin, the grin I love about him, lit up his entire face. I wiped the rolling tears off of my cheek and brought the photo towards my heart. A raw sob escaped my throat.

"Why did you break my heart?" I cried while rocking my body back and forth.

After I took a shower and got dressed, I decided to hike to Edward's meadow. I just needed to be close to him and maybe I will be able to feel his presence there.

I have no one; the Cullen's left town after Edward and I broke up. Alice won't return any of my calls. I have not only lost my husband but also my best friend. I have lost the only thing that ever made any sense in my life. Edward was the best thing that has ever happened to me.

I stepped out of the forest into the clearing of the meadow. Tears started filling my eyes and my feet dragged me to the spot where Edward and I have made love the first time. My knees grew weak and I fell onto my knees. My hands grabbed fistfuls of the yellow grass as I screamed out his name until my chest and throat burned.

I cried my heart out there in our meadow; for the loss of my husband, for the loss of his love, over his betrayal, but most off all I cried because of the huge hole inside my chest that's growing bigger every day. My heart is one big open wound where blood gushes out all the time and it makes everything so much more painful. I've never been this broken before and I have to admit that the pain is just unbearable.

My eyes scanned the meadow one last time before I left and new tears spilled over the brims of my eyes when memories of our lovemaking played off in front of my eyes. I slowly closed my eyes and raised my fingers to my mouth when I could have sworn I felt Edward's lips against them. They tingled just like when he kissed me. I quickly turned around and hurried back home.

When I walked through the front door Charlie was waiting for me with an A4 manila envelope in his hand. He handed it to me without a word and left. My knees buckled when I noticed the postage stamp was from New Hampshire. I knew what this was before I even opened it. I've been filed for a divorce. I plopped down on the stairs and started reading through the papers. I didn't know shit from this kind of stuff but my heart pounded painfully when I noticed Edward's signature. My index finger trembled when I rubbed over it. I could just imagine him signing this.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" Sue asked in concern.

I just wiped my tears with force and handed her the documents.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry" she cried along with me when she pulled me into her arms. Once again I cried my heart out into her chest.

"Everything is reality now, nothing is a dream anymore and I can no longer hope that Edward might return one day" I sobbed while Sue gently rubbed my back.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I dunno. Go see a lawyer I guess" I sighed in total exhaustion.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

"Thanks Sue," I whispered and kissed her on her cheek before I added, "but this is something I have to do on my own. I have to learn to stand on my own two feet"

I stood up and Sue held my hand.

"I'm really proud of you" she said and kissed my head.

I first went to see a lawyer before I went to my doctor's appointment. The lawyer, Sam Uley, was very supportive and helpful. I begged him that I didn't want to see Edward and he promised me that he will make it happen. I just signed my marriage away. One month of love and happiness, over by a simple signature.

I have never missed Edward more than I do right now. It's been seven weeks of pure hell without him and it's only the pain in my chest that reminds me that I'm still alive. I'm consumed by numbness and nothingness except my heart, my heart is filled with pain and bruises and cuts and keeps fucking bleeding…just to remind me that I'm still alive and that my heart is still pumping blood into my veins.

My leg keeps bouncing up and down while I'm waiting for the doctor. I have no idea why I'm so stressed out but I am. Maybe it's because I rarely get sick and because I've rarely been in a doctor's office. Suddenly the door flew open and Dr. Harry Clearwater appeared. Harry is Sue's brother.

"Ah, Bella, what can I do for you today?" he greeted me.

"Hey Harry" I smiled. "I'm really exhausted and I've been nauseous"

"Nauseous huh? I'll need to run a urine test to prove my theory if you don't mind" he cocked his silver eyebrow at me.

"Urg, I hate peeing in a cup" I groaned and Harry chuckled while he handed me the cup.

I returned with my pee in the cup and handed it to him. He chuckled again. I saw him dipping a stick into my pee.

"Ah" he chuckled again.

"What the hell is 'ah' Harry?" I asked pissed.

"When did you last have your menstruation?" he asked and I opened my mouth to give him a date but I stumbled. My mind started racing as I made calculations in my head.

"If I remember correctly, I'm two months late" I whispered in astonishment. I can't believe this. We were careful, I mean we used protection. I gasped. That last morning in the shower we hadn't. We were both so filled with passion that we never thought about it.

"Well Bella, you are pregnant. I need to draw some blood to make sure though and then I'll need to examine you and perform an ultrasound." He explained.

I felt the blood draining from my face and I felt lightheaded. Pregnant? This was supposed to be a happy and blissful time for me and Edward, instead I'm here, with red and puffy eyes and a broken heart, receiving the news that I'm carrying Edward's baby. I'm going to be a mommy. Before a smile could even form on my lips, other thoughts crossed my mind; a nineteen-year-old, divorced, single mother!

Damn Edward for taking that money.

I burst out in tears and cupped my face in my hands, crying my heart out in my doctor's office, feeling even more alone than I felt an hour ago.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"No" I cried out. "I'm pregnant and the father of my baby is more interested in money than me, so no, I'm not okay" I choked out through tears.

"I'm sorry Bella but can I be frank with you?" he asked.

"Sure" I cried again.

"You have a life growing inside of you and if not for anything else, you have to live for that baby. Think about your baby Bella" he urged.

My head shot up to meet his eyes. His eyes were so soft and so full of love…Harry is one of the greatest persons I know with a huge heart filled with compassion. I smiled up at him and nodded.

"You're right" I smiled. Even though I don't have Edward anymore, I'll have his baby to love and cherish. He left me with something that's going to get me through this…a reminder of my love for him.

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Taking care of a problem

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**Bella is taking Charlie's shit because he threatened to destroy Edward's life. Bella believed Charlie and that's why she left Edward and now lives with her father again. In this story, Charlie is a very powerful man and Bella fears that Charlie might do something to Edward if she doesn't do what he says.**

* * *

><p><strong>Taking care of a problem<strong>

**Chapter 11**

**Knowledge came and devastated  
>Pressure building behind her eyes<br>Breathing buried under the weight  
>Will she, has she died also this day<strong>

**(Flyleaf)**

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV<strong>

Isabella hasn't spoken to me since I brought her back to Forks. If I wanted to be completely honest to myself, it bothers the shit out of me. I miss my daughter's laughter and I miss her voice. It's so hard for me to believe that Edward Cullen is the only person that my Isabella will ever love. I won't accept it and I sure as hell won't allow it…I've proved that an anyway by bringing her back home.

Isabella will not marry because of love…look what happened to me. Look how I ended up because of love. Love is for stupid people…love makes you stupid.

I've invited Jacob over for dinner tonight and come hell or high water, Isabella will join us for dinner tonight and she WILL open that mouth of hers and be a good hostess.

I've had it with Isabella's shit. She has to come to the office with me so she can learn and when the time is right, take over the company.

My head rose slowly when the door to my study opened. I was shocked as hell when Isabella stood there in the entrance.

"Isabella?" I arched my eyebrow in question. She walked in with a smirk on her lips.

"I have a little surprise for you, Charlie" she grinned. I cringed at the name.

"What happened to 'Dad'?" I asked leaning back into my chair.

"You lost that privilege when you fucked with my life. A real father won't do that to his daughter" she glared at me with hate.

"I don't like your language" I hissed.

"Get used to it Charlie, there's a lot of changes you're not going to like" she leaned forward with her fists on my desk.

"I've invited a guest for dinner and you will join us" I glared back at her. The anger between us filled the room and the atmosphere almost suffocated me.

"I'm pregnant" she smiled. I felt the blood drain from my face and my eyes widened. My heart went wild. No! This can't be. This can't be happening.

"You're lying" I gasped out. She stood up and took something out of her pocket and slammed it down in front of me on my desk. My eyes slowly looked down to the ultrasound photo. I slowly picked it up with trembling fingers and it took all my strength to not crush the photo in between my fist. My jaw clenched as I raised my eyes to look as Isabella again.

"I have to let Edward know that he's going to be a father" she said with pain in her eyes.

"He chose money over you, remember? Why would he be interested in a baby?" I asked. Isabella turned pale and shock crossed her face. I'm getting somewhere…

"Look, I'll take care of you and the baby…"

"Babies" she whispered in a hoarse voice.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"It's twins" she simply said.

That took me by surprise, I admit. I have now not only one problem, but two problems to take care of. I won't let a baby or babies, ruin my daughter's life at the age of nineteen. Over my dead fucking body will I allow this to happen?

"I'll take care of you and the babies, Isabella. You don't need Cullen" I spat his name out. His name caused bitterness inside my mouth. I've never hated anyone the way I hate Edward Cullen. His appearance screwed my daughter's life up and now she's left with a twin-problem.

"I can't keep this from Edward, Charlie. He has a right to know" she sighed and plopped down into the seat across from me.

"Isabella, he lost that right when he took the money I offered and filed for a divorce" I argued. I was trying everything to keep her away from Edward. I will not let her go back to him.

"Why did you offer him the money?" she asked hurt.

"I wanted to test him and prove to you that he's just another gold-digger" I explained while intertwining my hands in front of me.

"I hate you for doing that to me" she hissed with tears in her eyes.

"I did it for you not to you. I proved to you that Edward Cullen is just another guy who loves money. I'm sorry if it hurt you" I pursed my lips at the apology because I wasn't really sorry. I'll never be sorry for getting rid of Edward Cullen and the rest of the Cullen's.

"I don't know-"she shook her head.

"I won't allow him to ruin your life"

She laughed hysterically.

"_You_ ruined my life, Charlie, _you_. Edward only loved me and made me happy" she yelled.

"That's enough!" I slammed down on the desk and her shoulders jumped. "I've had it with your moping around and your ungratefulness. You will stop this shit as from right now and I don't want to hear Edward Cullen's name in this house, ever again. Do you understand me?" I yelled in anger.

"Sure, whatever you say master" she smirked sarcastically. I sighed and took the ultrasound photo back in my hand.

"We'll take care of your babies, the Swan way. You don't need him" I hissed.

"Fine" she glared. "Besides, I don't want anything to happen to him or his family" she sighed. She remembers the deal, if she stays away from the Cullen's, I won't ruin them.

She turned around to leave my study but turned back and grabbed the ultrasound photo out of my hand.

"Remember the guest for dinner" I reminded her. She huffed but nodded curtly before she slammed the door behind her.

"Fuck!" I groaned. Just when I thought everything was working out…

There has to be a way to get rid of this problem. Think Charlie, think. There's nothing, and I mean nothing, money can't buy.

I'm going to need the help of a professional for this one. I tapped my fingers in rhythm on the desk. Who in this town will need a lot of money? My fingers continued their tapping and paused when her face danced in front of me. I smiled.

I dialed her number and when her high voice answered, my smile widened.

"Tanya Denali, it's been a long time" I answered.

"Charlie? Why are you calling?" she asked.

"I need your help" I cut to the chase.

"I don't want to help you" she said.

"Will one hundred thousand dollars change your mind?" I grinned while rubbing my mustache.

"It might, depends on the job"

"You're a nurse and I need one in, well, seven months" I whispered.

"What's the job?" she asked and I relaxed. I have Tanya Denali on board…money can buy anyone.

I told her that I'll get in touch again but that she had to prepare her cabin and get it ready so long.

**Bella's POV**

I slammed my bedroom door behind me and fell down on my bed. Damn Charlie. I hate him for doing this to me.

Even if Edward took that money, he still has a right to know that he's going to be a father. But Charlie will ruin him if I do tell him. Charlie will destroy the Cullen's just like he promised. Edward's going to hate me forever if he ever finds out about this but I'm doing this for him and his family.

I love him too much to destroy his life.

"Bella, the guest is here" Sue came into my room. I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to sit around a dining table, facing Charlie the entire evening and try having a conversation with him. Today was the most I've spoken to him in weeks.

"Who is this damn guest anyway?" I asked in frustration.

Sue cleared her throat and didn't meet my eyes.

"Sue" I urged.

"Jacob Black" she said.

"I sure as hell hope that this isn't a fucking hook-up because Charlie will regret it if that's what he's trying to do"

"I'm sure this is just business" she sighed.

"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately Sue" I sighed.

"I understand why, it's just, well, I don't like seeing you so angry all the time" she said and sat down on my bed next to me.

"I just miss him so much and it's been really hard without him and now, now that I'm carrying his babies-"

"You'll be fine. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for and these twins," she said while placing her hand on my abdomen before she continued, "these twins will help you overcome this hurt and anger that's been building up inside you"

"You're right but it's still difficult" I said while a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"I know honey" she murmured.

Charlie's voice could be heard when I came downstairs but there was a warm, husky voice joined in Charlie's conversation. His back was turned to me; he has short black hair and even though I'm staring at his back, he is very, very muscular. Every muscle is toned to perfection, which is very visible through his shirt.

Charlie's eyes met mine and I arched an eyebrow. The other guy turned around and the biggest smile I've ever seen, crossed his face. His entire face glowed and his dark brown eyes sparkled. He has a strong jawline and a dark skin tone. He is beyond handsome but that's it.

My heartbeat kept its rhythm but there was something else radiating from him to me…warmth. I don't feel so cold anymore. I cleared my throat.

"I'm Jacob Black" he stretched his hand out. I glared at his hand for a few seconds before I took his hand in mine. Warmth spread through my entire body and I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Bella" I replied.

It's not the same feelings as I had when I first met Edward. I just think that Jacob and I are going to become close friends. That's all I can offer him anyways; my heart has and will always belong to Edward Cullen. I'll always love him no matter what.

After dinner, Charlie said that he was tired and went to bed. I knew this was a set-up. He wants me to fall for Jacob, while my heart still yearns for Edward and while I'm carrying Edward's babies. I'm pretty sure Charlie has lost his fucking mind.

Even though I hate that Charlie set me up like this, I really like Jacob. He is a good person and I like talking to him.

"Is it hard working for Charlie?" I asked. He widened his eyes and then exhaled loudly. A nervous chuckle escaped his mouth and his eyes lit up again.

"It can be tough but I deal with it" he sighed.

"How?" I asked curiously.

"By not taking his shit…most of the time" he grinned. "Why do you hate him so much, I mean, he's your dad?"

"He broke my relationship up and now I'm pregnant with my ex-husbands babies" I blurted the truth. I wasn't going to lie to cover Charlie's lies.

"What?" Jacob gasped.

"Yeah, that's the type of man he is. He threatens and blackmails people to bend to his rules." I said in anger.

"I never realized-"

"Let me guess, you are here to woo me. Charlie wants you to marry me or something" I teased but when Jacob's cheeks flushed I gasped. "He wants me to marry you?" I asked astounded.

"Yeah, but I didn't agree because I don't know you" he scratched his head.

"Jacob, I'm sorry. You seem like a really nice guy and everything but I can only offer you my friendship right now, actually that's all I'll offer you ever. Edward is the only one for me" I sighed.

"Hey, I can do friends" he smiled warmly. "I can see that you need a friend right now" he added.

I smiled up at him and warmness filled my heart once again.

"You are so right. I'm in desperate need of a friend right now" I smiled.

"Then that's what I'll be" he smiled.

Jacob and I spent the remainder of the night getting to know each other. I told him everything about my relationship with Edward and ended up in tears. He comforted me like a good friend and I have to admit that it felt so good being comforted like that. Don't get me wrong, Sue is great, but Jacob, Jacob understands me as if he knew me all his life.

I confessed my fears about being a single mom and my fear of living without Edward. He promised me that he'll be there for me and that he'll help me through. Even though I've only met this man, I knew that he was going to become a constant part of my life…and I really liked the idea of having Jacob around permanently.

Jacob told me about his job at Swan Corp. and how hard he's worked to get where he is today. I also learned that Jacob's father is one of my father's friends. I never knew this. Why would Charlie keep something like this from me? I really thought he didn't have any friends, which never surprised me by the way.

After Jacob left, I crawled into my bed – in complete loneliness – and cried my eyes out. I know, I know, I'm supposed to take care of my babies, but I just miss Edward so much. I miss his arms around me and his tender kisses before I would drift to sleep. I miss his warm laughter and that sexy crooked grin. Most off all, I miss his vibrant green eyes staring back at me with all the love in the world.

I slammed my fist into my pillow and bit down on the pillow to silence the agonizing screams that came from my mouth.

How could his eyes be filled with so much love for me and then he accepts a million dollars to stay away from me. I don't understand.

I'm just so tired; so emotionally drained and so sick and tired of crying all the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Hell all over again

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hell all over again<strong>

**Chapter 12**

**Walking around in my sleep  
>Running into walls I cannot see<br>Falling and scraping up my face  
>Ignoring the softest spoken grace<strong>

**(Flyleaf)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_**Seven months later…**_

"Charlie, I don't think it's a good idea to go to a cabin right now." I said.

"You'll be fine. Besides, I've taken care of everything" he promised.

I didn't like this one bit. Charlie wants to treat me to a weekend of fun, it's highly unlikely, but anyways he is treating me to a weekend in a cabin near Forks.

It's July and even though it's not so cold anymore, it still rains constantly.

Charlie's been acting really weird the last couple of weeks and come to think about it, so has Sue. Sue cried her eyes out when we left the house for this weekend away. I don't understand what's going on with her but Charlie didn't give me a chance to talk to her.

These last seven months has been hell. I'm still crying over Edward, so no, the pregnancy didn't help me to get over him or forget him for that matter. What changed though is the fact that my heart now belongs to my twins as well. I love them more than life itself and I'm living for them and no one else. My hands cupped my huge belly and I smiled. I'm expecting a boy and a girl and I'm very excited to see them and hold them in my arms.

They're kicking the crap out of me but I love it. Every move, every kick fills my heart with even more love for them. I wish Edward could have shared every special moment with me. I can just imagine how he would kneel in front of me and kiss my belly and talk to his babies. I can imagine how his long fingers would feel tracing patterns on my belly while talking to them. I can imagine his green eyes, filled with nothing but love and adoration for his babies…and maybe for me.

Jacob is now my best friend. He has helped me through so much already and I'm pretty sure he's going to help me through a lot more. Jake is my sun…my own personal sun. The warmth in my life after Edward turned my heart into ice. Jake is the one keeping me sane. We've been spending every single day together since that night I met him seven months ago.

I know Charlie hopes for more than friendship between me and Jacob but that's never going to happen. I'll always belong to Edward no matter what; even though he crushed my heart.

We stopped at a cabin in the forest and I pulled myself out of the car. Charlie offered me his arm but I declined – I still hate Charlie. We walked to the door and a beautiful strawberry blonde opened the door.

"You must be Bella" she said in a high voice.

"Yeah. Who are you?" I asked bluntly. I hadn't known there was going to be someone at the cabin with us, Charlie never mentioned that part.

"Tanya Denali" she smiled at me. She is very beautiful; she has high cheekbones, full lips and icy blue eyes.

"Isabella, I'm not going to be joining you this weekend, I have a meeting, that's why Tanya is here. She's a nurse by the way and will help you with everything" Charlie explained.

"Why haven't you mentioned this?" I asked annoyed. I'm not in the mood for a weekend with a stranger.

"I want you to relax before the twins arrive because you won't have any time to yourself after their birth" he explained but he looked at Tanya while he said that.

"I could have relaxed at home with Jake and Sue" I moaned.

"Just enjoy your time here" he sounded annoyed.

"Fine" I sighed and entered the cabin.

It was a very nice cabin. The living-room and kitchen is open plan and very spacious. There are two bedrooms each with their own bathroom. Tanya showed me to my room and Charlie brought my luggage in.

I stood in the middle of the room and when I looked down to the floor I giggled at myself. I can't even see my own feet anymore…I'm just so huge. My hands trailed over my stomach. I can't believe I'm due in a few days. I'm beyond excited to see my babies.

Charlie left not long after he dropped me off and I joined Tanya in the living-room.

"Where's the daddy?" she asked the one question that shattered my heart into a million pieces.

"I dunno, it didn't work out" I lied.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. It's great that Charlie takes care of you, though" she smiled.

"Sure is" a sarcastic smile formed on my lips.

Why would I tell this stranger that my father blackmailed me into leaving Edward and then he offered my husband a million dollars to file for a divorce and stay away from me? Why would I tell her that even though my heart longs to tell Edward that he is going to be a daddy soon, I can't because Charlie promised me that he will destroy the Cullen's with all his millions? Why would I tell her that I'm being forced to live with Charlie because I don't have any money after Charlie closed all my accounts? No, that's sounds ridiculous an anyway so I kept my mouth shut. Only Jake knows those truths about me.

"Do you have any photos of your pregnancy?" she asked. I frowned.

"Now that you mentioned it, no, actually I don't. It actually never crossed my mind" I shook my head with a smile.

"Would you mind if I take a few?" she asked.

"I won't mind at all" I said. She ran to her room and came out with a digital camera. She helped me to stand up and I posed in front of the fireplace.

"I'll be right back, okay?" she said. I took a seat on the couch again and sighed. My hand automatically reached for my belly and my finger started tracing different kinds of shapes on it. I'm so used to doing this, I think it's going to be weird once the twins are born and my stomach returns to its normal flatness. I'm going to miss them moving inside me and kicking as if they are on a soccer team.

"Here you go" Tanya came back into the living room and handed me a picture. It's one of the pictures she just took of me; I cupped my belly, as I so often do, and my face are slightly turned to the side resting on my shoulder. My eyes are…empty. I gasped. If you look at the photo you would think I'm happy but those who truly know me would know I'm not happy at all. Even the smile on my lips is fake. It was a beautiful photo, though.

"This is so beautiful, thank you so much" I said with all the emotion I was capable off. I turned the picture and Tanya wrote the date on the back along with Forks, our town.

"It's the least I can do." She cleared her throat. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please" I sighed feeling very content.

We drank our tea in silence and then we went to our rooms. I wasn't even halfway to my room when my water broke.

"Tanya" I yelled but she was next to me before I even finished her name. I was standing in a pool of water and she led me to another room, not my room. It looked like a real hospital room.

"Bella, don't worry. I'm a trained nurse and I can help you through this" she said calmly.

The first contraction was very painful and I felt my eyes bulge, maybe it wasn't that bad but it sure as hell felt that bad.

"Tanya" I yelled when I thought she was taking too long. I'm in a little pain right now and I really think we should go to the hospital. I knew this was a bad idea, but Charlie knows better. He tends to forget that just because he is a multi-millionaire doesn't mean he knows fucking everything.

"I'm sorry I took so long." She said.

"Why do you have a hospital room in here?" I asked.

"I had to be prepared if anything happened while you visited here. Everything in this room is sterilized" she explained.

"What? No, I'm not having my twins in this room" I cried out when another contraction hit me.

"Bella, you don't have a choice. My car is in for a service and I'm only expecting it back tomorrow and your father is on a business trip. Besides, Forks is about an hour away from here so even if he could have made it, it would take him an hour to get here and an hour to go back" she said.

"You don't have a car?" I asked astounded.

"No, I'm sorry I don't" she simply said.

"Fuck" I yelled. I fell back down to the mattress as another contraction hit. They were still far apart but I knew that Tanya was right. "I can't have my babies here" I cried.

"I'm going to help you" she assured me. She connected an IV-drip into my arm and I couldn't see what she did as another contraction came. All of a sudden I felt sleepy…dizzy…confused…

I pried my eyes open and a blurred vision of Charlie appeared in front of me.

My hands went to my belly, automatically and I gasped when I felt a flat stomach. I cried out in pain when my hand touched a certain part in my lower abdomen. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I in so much pain? Why am I so confused and sleepy?

My head was spinning and before I could open my mouth, my eyes closed again and I fell into a deep sleep again. I don't know what's going on with me…

"I hate doing this" I heard the voice of Tanya crying.

"Don't you dare turn on me" my father's husky voice sounded angry.

What the hell was going on here? Why is Charlie here? A loud moan escaped my lips.

"Isabella?" Charlie whispered.

"Mm" I murmured. "So painful" I croaked out in a hoarse voice.

"We had to do an emergency caesarian section" Tanya whispered.

"What? Why?" I cried.

"They were suffocating and I had to get them out. Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry" Tanya cried. I frowned in confusion.

"What's going on? Where am I?" I asked in confusion. I'm a little out of it and don't have a clue what's going on. I can't seem to remember.

"I'm sorry Isabella" Charlie said.

I shook my head in confusion.

"Sorry? About what? Why is everyone apologizing to me?" I asked.

"The twins…they…they didn't make it" he stuttered.

"What? No, it can't be. Why? How?" I yelled out.

"The umbilical cords were around their necks and suffocated them" Tanya interjected.

"No, no, no, no" I shook my head vigorously. Tears were already streaming down my face. "This can't be"

"I'm sorry, Isabella" Charlie said.

"Sorry, this is your entire fault. If you hadn't insisted on bringing me here, they would have had the medical care they needed in a real hospital" I cried out in pain. My heart was breaking.

I was completely hollow inside now. It felt like someone punched a hole in my chest and ripped my heart out and beat it into a pulp. My life means nothing to me now. I've not only lost Edward but now lost my babies as well.

I curled my legs up and turned on my side with my back facing Charlie. It was very painful but the pain inside my chest was much more excruciating. I cried my heart out. Losing Edward was nothing compared to this new excruciating pain that filled my chest. Nothing could compare to this loss. I grabbed a fistful of sheets and screamed until my throat hurt and then I just sobbed.

"Where are they?" I sobbed.

"I've buried them-"

"You what? How could you do that without me, without my consent?" I yelled with all the pain I was capable off.

"You've been out of it for almost five days Bella; you lost a lot of blood and you almost died" Tanya explained.

"Five days?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, and I couldn't hold off the funeral. It was basically just me" Charlie said looking down.

"You couldn't wait?" I frowned.

"Isabella-"

"Don't even answer. You've taken everything away from me but that wasn't enough, you had to rip me from my own babies' funeral. I never thought I could hate you more than I already have, but I actually do."

Charlie was silent, for the first time in his life, he was silent. I shot him death glares and promised myself that I'm going to get out of his house. He has no reason to blackmail me anymore…I have no reason to believe that Edward is coming back for me so Charlie has no reason to worry that I'll go back to him. Obviously Edward doesn't want me.

I just want to be on my own now, living my own life…what's left of it. I have been so excited to see my twins...and now...now they're gone. Forever. I'll never see them or hold them or cradle them into me. I've lost everything I lived for...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Remember when 5 years

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember when (Five years)<strong>

**Chapter 13**

**These feelings I can't take no more**

**This emptiness in the bottom drawer**

**It's getting harder to pretend**

**And I'm not coming back around again**

**(Avril Lavigne)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_July 24 2011…_It's been five years since I've lost Edward and my babies. My hands automatically cupped my, now flat, belly. I would think since it's been five years that I would have grown out of that habit, but I haven't. I'm still missing them inside of me because it's the only place I've felt them moving, it's the only place they felt alive, it's the only connection I had with them. There's only a feint scar visible now, the only reminder that I was once pregnant and lost my babies.

Five years ago, Charlie brought me to this place, where they are buried, and I remember kneeling in front of the two tiny heaps of soil and crying my heart out. I remember that I've never felt so empty and hurt before as I knelt in front of them, trying to say goodbye. Of course, I couldn't say goodbye to them. My hands dug into the heaps of soil as I screamed out in agony. That was the day that I've made a lot of changes in my life…

Now, I'm kneeling in front of them again, only this time I'm kneeling on soft green grass and in front of an angel headstone, with my babies' names carved into the headstone. _Edward Anthony Cullen and Isamarie Elizabeth Cullen born 24 July 2006._ My fingers trembled while tracing the letters of their names. I didn't even attempt to wipe the tears that rolled down my cheeks because they were bound to just keep appearing anyway.

The excruciating pain in my chest never went away, it's always been there, it's just became bearable, I think. It just got easier and became a part of me. I have learned to live with the pain. I sometimes find myself wondering what they would have looked like, of course, imagining they inherited Edward's looks.

"Happy fifth birthday my little angels" I said and put a dozen white roses on each of their graves, "I miss you" I whispered through quivering lips. I don't come here often because it hurts too much but I made it a habit by coming every year on their birthdays and leave white roses on their graves. I'll tell them all about my boring life and I'll tell them everything about Edward, although it breaks my heart to speak about him.

"I love you and you will always live on in my heart" I cried before I got up and walked back to my beat up red Chevy truck.

So you are probably wondering what happened to me these last five years. Well, I finally stood up for myself. I applied for a job in Charlie's corporation, without Charlie's knowledge, of course. No other company pays as good as Charlie does and I didn't want to leave Forks, that's why I applied for the job. I was interviewed by one of the directors and was assigned as, just my luck, Charlie's PA. I had no idea that I was applying for that position but anyways, I got in without his help or his money. The salary was really generous and even though Charlie wanted to increase it, I refused his help.

When I received my first pay check, I moved out of his cold mansion and into my own bachelor flat. It was really small but I didn't care, because I left Charlie's mansion with nothing but my clothes and my guitar, so I really didn't need a bigger apartment. Charlie was furious but he knew that he could no longer keep me captive in his prison. I've lost everything, Edward, my twins, and he knew this. He knew that he won and he knew that I wouldn't go back to Edward after Edward sold me out, not technically sold me out but that's how I see it because he took the money instead of coming back for me.

Jake and I became very close and I can't imagine my life without him. He is my rock and I owe him my life.

So anyway, Jake helped me to move my clothes and guitar into my small flat, five years ago. He helped me purchase my Chevy truck and I paid him off in two months. I didn't have it easy but I was finally free. Free from that mansion, free from Charlie and his bitterness and selfishness.

Two years ago, I moved into a two-bedroom apartment, which I now could furnish with the new furniture I've bought over the years. Jake also helped me with that move.

The last thing I want to tell you about is Sue Clearwater. She magically disappeared. I've never seen her again after I said goodbye to her before I went to that awful cabin. I remember while Charlie drove me back to his house, I just wanted to get home to be in Sue's arms. I remember that I needed her comfort so much and I really build up my anger and pain for the moment I saw her, but when I got home, Sue was gone. Her room was empty and all her clothes were gone. Not a letter, not a call, nothing. So, I had to deal with my own pain and for once, I stood on my own two feet. I've dealt with my heartache my way…and I turned out pretty good.

I'm so much stronger now and I don't take shit from anyone…not even from Charlie, my boss. Charlie is nothing more to me, he is my boss and that's it. I have written him off as my father and I haven't had a relationship with him for five years now. He tried to mend our relationship but I refused; he already fucked up my life and the hatred I carried inside of my heart was just too much to even try having a relationship with him. I was scared that I would kill him because to be cruelly honest, there were times that I really wanted to do it. So much so, that I would walk into the kitchen and grab a knife, only to stop halfway up the stairs thinking to myself that I can't kill another person…even if the person is the man I absolutely loathe with all of my heart.

I walked into my office and after I've put my handbag away, I poured myself a cup of coffee. Charlie is now Mr. Swan, he hates it when I call him that, but I think he deserves it. I grinned to myself. That also took me a really long time; to even grin…what am I talking about; just showing some sort of emotion was impossible. Yet, here I am, alive, working – with a smile I might add – and I have my own place and a really good friend. My life is as good as it's going to get.

"Morning Bella" Charlie said walking past my desk. Oh yeah, he also lost the 'Isabella' but it was too late now. I've begged him ever since I was a little girl, to please call me 'Bella' but he refused. He used to say that was a nonsense kind of name and they named me 'Isabella' for a reason. Now that he wants to make amends, Bella is fine. I rolled my eyes.

"Morning Mr. Swan" I said.

Charlie has been acting really strangely over the last year or so. He is also losing a lot of weight. No one knows what's going on with him and I wasn't going to ask him. I wasn't interested to tell you the truth. Jake just mentioned something about finances, Jake is the financial manager now, so he probably knows more about the company's finances than anyone else does. Jake also begged me to talk to Charlie and try to forgive him…I'm not there yet. And I don't know if I'll ever get there.

I grabbed the document Charlie asked me to type for him and walked to his office. I knocked on his door but there was no answer. I knocked again. My forehead creased. This is strange, Charlie always answers. I turned the knob of the door and walked in.

The file dropped out of my hands and I felt the blood drain from my face. Charlie was lying behind his desk, unconscious. I was still frozen in my steps but when my breath came back, I screamed out loud, running to his body. I pressed my fingers to his neck and sighed when I felt his pulse, it was weak but it at least he had one. I leaned over his desk and called the hospital and after that I called Jake.

Jake rushed over and kept me calm until the ambulance came to take Charlie to hospital. Jake and I followed the ambulance in silence. I don't know if it is shock but I'm completely numb, I have no emotions right now…not hatred, not worry, not sadness, not even bitterness.

Jake stood by my side the entire time. When Harry walked down the long hall, I noticed how I clung to Jake. He was, once again, my strength. Harry is Sue's brother and not even Harry knows where Sue is. It's like she vanished into thin air.

"Bella," Harry started with a sigh, "Charlie had a heart attack."

"What?" I asked.

"He wants to see you but I have to warn you, he doesn't look good and he doesn't have a lot of time" Harry explained.

Jake turned to me.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No, it's okay. I'll deal with this" I smiled halfheartedly.

I followed Harry to Charlie's room. I gasped when I saw him; he was pale and looked really exhausted. He was panting.

I walked to Charlie's bed and for the first time in five years, I took his hand that he held out to me. I don't know why, maybe I knew he was dying and this was the last time I'll ever see him again. When my eyes rose, I saw tears in Charlie's eyes as well and –even though I've tried my damn hardest to not feel sorry for him, I did. I sobbed loudly into his hand; sobbed for the father who showed me no love, sobbed for the father who gave me no comfort over the years, sobbed for the father who broke his daughter's heart in the worst possible way and sobbed for all the hate I've buried inside my heart.

"Bells" he whispered and I could tell it was painful for him just to breathe not to mention speak. "I'm so sorry about everything I did to you. I've been a horrible father to you and I know this sounds really stupid right now and you might not believe this, but I do love you. I just had a really shit way of showing it and I'm sorry about that." He coughed.

"Don't speak, save your strength" I said sadly but he shook his head.

"I've watched my daughter die a slow death over the last five years and didn't do anything about it. You're not alive Bells; you've been dead ever since that day I took you away from Edward. I knew this but still my pride stood in the way of your happiness and I know that no apology could make it better or take it away but I'm sorry" he started sobbing and my heart went out to him.

"I don't know if I can forgive you" I choked out feeling like a monster. My father was dying and I couldn't even lie about my forgiveness. I don't know, I guess the hurt he has caused me over the years was just too strong.

"I understand. Bella, I have to tell you something about Edward-"he started saying but he never finished. My eyes bulged when Charlie's eyes closed and there was a long beep coming from the machines. Nurses and doctors came in and pushed me away but I already knew he was gone.

Jake waited for me outside the door and I walked straight into his arms. I don't know why I cried; whether it was the fact that I just lost my father or if it was the fact that I couldn't find it in my heart to forgive him and give him a peaceful death…I don't know but Jake was there and he comforted me once again as I emptied my heart.

The death of Charlie Swan, big business man, was a huge shock across the US. He wasn't loved by everyone but he was well-known.

I didn't grieve because even though I had a moment with Charlie in the hospital it really wasn't enough. I wanted to forgive him; I needed to forgive him because to be honest, I was turning into Charlie Swan. My heart was filled with so much anger and bitterness and hatred that I was scared it was going to control my life the way it controlled Charlie's. I don't want to be like that and I was already becoming that…I mean, look at me, my father just died and I don't know how to shed a tear for him.

I was so busy organizing the funeral that I hardly had time to think about my feelings towards Charlie.

The funeral was big but I expected it and after the funeral I had an appointment with Charlie's lawyer. I'm sure it had something to do with Charlie's will but I had no interest in it. They can give everything away because I don't want any of it.

I followed his secretary to his office and when I entered, Mike Newton stood up.

"Bella" he nodded his head curtly.

"Mike" I said back and took a seat.

"I know this is really bad timing but I have some really bad news" he said.

"I don't understand. If this has anything to do with his will, I don't want any of it-"

"There's nothing to want, Bella" he interrupted me.

"What?" I gasped.

"Charlie was bankrupt" he explained.

"How? He was a billionaire for crying out loud" I said in astonishment.

"He _was_ but he did some really bad deals and spent quite a few over the last five years. We already sold the Corporation before his heart attack" he said.

"Well, this is really shocking but honestly, I don't care. I don't want anything from Charlie; what I have now, I achieved on my own and I'm happy" I said. "What about the Corp?"

"Well, the new owner wants to remain anonymous but he promised that everything will remain the same. So, you will still have your job" he smiled.

I slowly stood up and stretched my hand out to Mike.

"Thank you for everything" I smiled.

"I wish I could have done more" he said.

To say I'm shocked about Charlie's bankruptcy was an understatement. No wonder he was so stressed all the time. Why would he have spent a lot the last five years? With what? I didn't take any money from him. It's really fishy…how could someone like Charlie lose all his money? I've never met anyone else who can work with money the way Charlie could...

I decided to go back to the office after I've spoken to Mike, since I have nothing better to do.

I stood in front of the floor to ceiling window looking down on the small town of Forks. It's just another grey, rainy day in Forks. I've never really liked the weather in Forks but I guess I got used to it. And for the last couple of years it fit my emotions; I feel as grey as Forks.

I slowly turned around when I heard footsteps behind me. It's probably Jake, checking up on me. I smiled sadly; why can't I fall in love with Jake?

My eyes met two strange looking feet, definitely not Jake's. My forehead creased into a deep frown as my eyes slowly gazed all the way up his lengthy legs and chest. My knees buckled when I met the all too familiar emerald green eyes; eyes I've had trouble with forgetting. I pushed against the window to hold my body up since my knees felt like jelly and I was afraid I would fall.

"Edward" I gasped and swallowed hard as cold emerald eyes stared back into mine. No warm emotions were visible in his eyes.

"It's Mr. Cullen to you" he spat.

"Are you…are you the new-"

"Owner?" he arched an eyebrow and I nodded slowly before he continued, "I am and you must be my PA?"

I could only nod my head curtly.

"Well then _Miss _Swan" he emphasized the 'miss', "I'll be in my office if anyone needs me" he said and walked straight to his office. I haven't even notice that tears started filling my eyes when a single teardrop rolled down my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 Painted on my heart

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Painted on my heart<strong>

**Chapter 14**

**I've still got your face**

**Painted on my heart**

**Scrawled upon my soul**

**Etched upon my memory**

**(The Cult)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I'm standing in my new office with a ridiculously erratic heartbeat, staring out of my windows down at the small town that I have now made my home. It's actually fucking ridiculous for a thirty story building to be situated in the middle of a town this small. What the hell was he thinking anyways? I can see the entire town from my window. I stuck my clenched fists into the pockets of my Armani suit and felt my jaw tighten on its own accord.

Nothing could have prepared me for this…nothing. I never thought for one second that I was going to come face to face with my past today. A low groan escaped my throat. Even after five years of convincing myself that I hate her…I don't. Fuck! My arms are still empty without her and my body still yearns for her and my heart still longs for her…not to mention my lips…

_Stop this shit Cullen, she fucked you over remember? _I chastised myself. I pushed my thoughts back to my hatred, my bitterness.

It's been five years, well you can add a couple of months to the years but all and all it's been five years. Five years since she walked away from me, since she walked away from our marriage and our love. I had five years to hate her and her father and believe me, I hate them. They fucked my life up and I made a promise to myself five years ago, that I will get even.

So, here I am, standing in the office of the man who is the cause for all my hatred. It's just so sad that he died on me. I was going to reveal myself today, the anonymous buyer who bought his bankrupt Corporation, and I really wanted to see his face.

I've been through hell for the last five years. There were days that I couldn't even get out of bed; not from only hurting but also from being drunk all the time. There were days that I've lost my will to live…and almost died…had it not been for my sister, Alice.

Every day that I went through that hell, I hated her with even more passion. I never thought I was capable of hating someone, but the Swan's proved me wrong.

Over the years I've learned to deal with my pain, I've learned to live with a broken heart. It wasn't easy at first, but I have managed to pull myself together and start to live my life.

My face turned hard and my fists clenched inside my pockets. Of course, I've never forgotten her. No matter how hard I've tried to bury my love for her, I never succeeded. And after I've managed to suppress her face from my memories during the day, I never, ever succeeded at nights. She was constantly in my dreams; her eyes, her lips, her smile, her body…waking up in a pissy mood was becoming a habit in my life and it took me a few hours to get myself together.

I've followed Swan Corporation over the years and I knew Charlie has gotten himself into trouble. I couldn't be happier because I knew that this was my chance. I was going to get even with Charlie Swan and I was going to show him that I wasn't a nothing. I was going to show him and his daughter that I didn't need my parents' money to be someone.

I walked back to my desk and took a seat, leaning on my desk with my elbows and intertwined hands. I closed my eyes with a sigh; I never thought that it would be so hard returning to Forks.

Bella's been in my thoughts constantly and the memories just flooded through my brain of our time together. Memories I've suppressed because they're way too painful to think about.

What I don't understand though, is the hollowness in her eyes, the same hollowness and pain that reflects in my eyes. She left me; she walked away from me…why is she so broken? Maybe it's because she lost her father. Bile rose to my throat just thinking about that monster and Bella grieving over him.

I picked my telephone up and dialed her extension. Her soft voice sent shivers down my spine and I swallowed around the lump that formed in my throat.

"What can I do for you Mr. Cullen?" she asked softly. I frowned. Am I imagining myself or do I hear tears in her voice?

"I want to see Mr. Black, the financial manager as soon as possible" I said without emotion. My voice sounded dead…five fucking years…

"I'll get to it right away, is there anything else?" she asked.

"No, thank you" I said and hung up.

Ten minutes later there was a soft knock on my door. She opened the door and behind her stood a huge man. He had a rusty skin color, maybe his Native American, with short black hair. He walked past her and stretched his hand out towards me with a big smile, showing off his white teeth. Bella turned around and left the office.

"Mr. Black I presume" I smiled back and took his hand. He nodded his head. "I'm Edward Cullen"

His hand fell out of mine and his smile fell as well. His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched at the sound of my name.

"You're Edward Cullen" he spat.

"You know me?" I asked sarcastically.

"You can say that." He cleared his throat before he added, "You wanted to see me?"

"I wanted to see the financial statements and books of the corporation. I want to know what kind of shit Charlie Swan left this company with" I smiled because I already knew the kind of shit Charlie has gotten himself into and I knew exactly what I bought. I knew every single thing about this company but I wanted to test this financial manager. I wanted to test his honesty and if he was trustworthy.

"It will be on your desk in an hour" he said.

"I know you must have heard things about me, it's the only explanation for your change of attitude, but let's get one thing straight. I don't give a shit what you've heard or what you think about me personally, what I want to know from you right now is; will you be able to work with me on a professional level or am I going to have problems with you?" I spat. I didn't give a shit what Jacob Black thought about me but as long as he works for me and I have to pay his salary, he will treat me with respect or he can just pack up his office right now.

"I can do that" he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Good." I said with the same amount of coldness he approached me with. He left my office but I could still hear him in the front office talking to Bella. I walked to my door and leaned against the door.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming back?" he hissed.

"I didn't know and besides, you couldn't do anything about it" Bella sighed. She sounded so hurt.

"Bells," he sighed and it felt like someone just stabbed a dagger through my heart and twisted it at the amount of love his voice said her name with. Why does it bother me?

"I hate to see you like this. Do you know what I'm thinking right now?" he asked her but she didn't answer so he continued, "five years ago when I first met you…you were so broken and there were days that I thought you were going to cry yourself to death…"

"What's your point Jake?" she asked in exhaustion.

"My point is that I don't want to see you like that again. It breaks my heart to see you like that and now that this man has returned-"

"I won't let him ruin my life again. I'm stronger now and besides, he wasn't the biggest reason for my emptiness" she whispered with a trembled voice.

Okay, so now I'm completely confused. What the fuck is she talking about? She won't let me ruin her life again…what the fuck had I done?

"Charlie-"

"Don't even mention his name now, Jake. I don't want to hate him today, not today. I just buried him and I think I could put my hatred aside for one day" she hissed.

"Bells, you have to forgive him" Jake said.

"I know but…it's going to take time Jake" she said without any emotion. Her voice was cold and I could hear the hatred and bitterness in her voice.

To say I was shocked by her reaction when Jacob mentioned Charlie's name, was an understatement. What brought this hatred on? Here I thought I was the only one who hated Charlie but I guess I was wrong.

"Bells, I know he fucked your life up but-"

Bella cleared her throat. "He has done more than that Jake and you know it. I'm dead because of that man and…you know what, I don't want to talk about this." She sounded so exhausted.

I turned around and went back to my desk. What has Charlie done to her? Don't let her get to you, she played you once and it almost killed you. Remember what she did to you; dream it, breathe it and live it. It's payback. The Swan's had their time for five years, now it's my time…

I really need a drink right now. I groaned in frustration while running my fingers through my hair. Why does she still have this effect on me?

And she met Jake five years ago…that's fucking interesting. So what, is Jake the boyfriend or what? I shouldn't be interested in her life right now…but I can't help myself. She always had this effect on me; from the first time I've met her, I couldn't stay away from her or keep my hands off of her. Now I'm in that same position. I want to know what happened five years ago because something doesn't seem right and nothing makes sense.

Jacob brought everything I've asked an hour later. He wasn't as stiff as before so I took my chance.

"How long have you known the Swan's?" I asked. And there is the stiffness back in his posture. I noticed how his hand clenched into a fist and a sly smile crossed my face. Oh yeah, something is definitely going on.

"I've known Charlie almost all my life" he answered without mentioning Bella's name. If he knew Charlie all his life, then he's supposed to know Bella as well but she never mentioned a Jacob or Jake when we were together. Besides, I overheard him earlier when he said that he met her five years ago.

"So then you and Bella practically grew up together?" I asked stupidly.

He met my eyes and glared at me but I didn't back down. I'm a broken man with a lot of hatred and bitterness inside of me and someone glaring at me doesn't scare me off. I've learned to glare back and to spit back.

"No, I've met Bella five years ago" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Really?" I asked. Jacob's eyes narrowed and a low huff escaped his mouth.

"Is there any particular reason for your questions?" he asked annoyed.

"Just curious" I replied nonchalantly.

"Look, why don't you just stay away from her" he said.

I laughed out loud.

"What makes you think I have the slightest intention of-"

"I know what you've done to her and I'm warning you, boss or not, I will kill you if you hurt her again" he interrupted me. I was on my feet in a split second and slammed my hands down hard on my desk. Jacob was on his feet as well and the both of us leaned forward, our faces inches away from each other's.

"I have never, and I mean never, in my life hurt that woman. I've done nothing but to love her with everything I had" I spat.

He chuckled.

"Yeah that was until you smelled the money" he smiled sarcastically now. I must admit that that threw me back. I felt the blood drain my face and a deep frown creased my forehead.

"What…what money?" I croaked out.

"I'm going back to my office. Just remember that I've warned you about hurting Bella again. She has been through hell and she doesn't deserve you trampling on her heart again" he said and pushed his body back up and turned on his heels and walked to my door.

"Now me and you have a real problem Jacob Black" I hissed.

"I don't give a shit about you or this stupid company but Bella…Bella means the world to me and I'll be damned before I'll let anyone hurt her again" he said before he left my office.

I fell back into my chair and grabbed a fistful of my hair in frustration. What the fuck was that about? What's this money he mentioned? Since when did I give a shit about money?

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's back…any thoughts? Do you think he took the money?<strong>

**Please review…**


	15. Chapter 15 Hungover on you

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review and for reading this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hungover on you<strong>

**Chapter 15**

**Everything just smells like you, **

**And now my head is throbbing**

**Every song is out of tune just like you**

**In the dark I can't fight it 'till it disappears**

**But in die daylight I taste you in my tears**

**(Kesha)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Edward Cullen is back. He bought Swan Corp…why? That is the big million dollar fucking question that has been haunting me since this afternoon when I had come face to face with my past…

A past that I'd for so long wished gone. A past that I'm not sure if I hate or still love. A past that's been haunting me in my dreams for more than five years now.

Cold drops of water dripped from my wet auburn locks. My shirt was soaked from the wetness of my hair but I couldn't care less. What the fuck is Edward Cullen doing back here? The other thing that bothered the shit out of me was his eyes…

Gone was the warmness in those vibrant eyes, I used to love so much. Gone was the love I've dreamt about. Everything has been replaced with…what? Thing is, when I looked into Edward's eyes earlier, I saw the same emotions lingering in his eyes that lingered in mine. The same emotions that have made a permanent residence inside my heart reflected in his eyes…hatred, bitterness, coldness, pain.

Pain? He has no fucking idea what the word means let alone know the feelings.

Now I can't help but ask myself this simple question…What happened to Edward Cullen?

I put my thoughts aside when I heard a light tap on the door. I wasn't even surprised when I opened the door and found Jake, with his too familiar white smile and dancing eyes, and a bottle of _jack_. I just shook my head when he lifted the jack up and I moved aside for him to come in.

"I thought you might need some company" he said in his husky voice.

"You know me too well" I smiled warmly. I went into my kitchen and grabbed two glasses before I returned to the living room.

Jake has made himself comfortable on my couch and I plopped down next to him, curling my legs under me. I held out the glasses and he poured us each a whisky.

"Thanks" I said and brought the rim of the glass to my lips. I took a small sip and closed my eyes as the strong fluid rolled around in my mouth and slowly burned my throat while I swallowed it.

"Bells, are you okay?" Jake asked while sipping on his own drink.

"Yes, if I wanted to lie to you but you know me better than that, so I'll be honest, no I'm not fine. I can't even tell you what's real and what's not Jake." I sighed and held my glass out for another shot. He arched an eyebrow but poured me another drink.

"This is real Bella, you are real, our friendship are real…I am real" there was a new urgency in his voice, an urgency that made me uncomfortable, an urgency that always told me Jake's feelings for me was way more than just friendship. I swallowed hard.

"Jake-"

"Bells, I know how you feel about me and I respect that" he whispered while intertwining our fingers before he continued, "but I will not let anyone, and I mean anyone, break your heart again. I will kill that fucker…I mean, it took every little ounce of strength I had today, to not wring his fucking neck" he said through clenched teeth.

"I think I can take care of myself Jake besides, you'll lose your job-"

"I don't give a shit about my job" he spat.

I sighed and downed my drink. He poured me another one.

"I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you five years ago. You have helped me through so much…Edward, the twins"

"Bells" he lightly trailed his thumb over my cheek, "don't you know that I'll do anything for you? Even though I've seen improvement in your life over the years, the hurt always overshadowed your eyes. Do you know how it hurts me to look into your pain filled eyes, knowing that there's not a damned thing I can do about it?" he sighed.

I leaned my face into his warm hand and stared into his beautiful dark eyes.

"I wish I could have fallen in love with you, everything would be so much easier" I sighed and heard my own words slur a bit.

Jake chuckled and pressed his lips against my forehead.

"You're drunk" he chuckled again.

"I guess I am" I slurred again. I downed the last of my drink and stood up. I fell to the side and Jake's arms went around me when he stopped me from falling.

"Come on pretty lady, I'll tuck you in" he smiled.

I laughed when he picked me up bridal style and walked me to my bed.

"Thanks Jake…for being here" I sighed when he pulled the sheets over my body.

"I'll always be here for you Bells" he said and kissed the top of my head. "See you at work"

"Love you Jake" I sighed with my eyes closed.

"Love you Bells" he chuckled.

"_**And now my heart is broken, like the bottles on the floor…does it really matter or am I just hungover you?"**_

I reached out to the radio and switched it off.

There's a constant throbbing pain against my temples and it feels like my head is going to explode. I'm hungover all right…I'm just not sure which is worse; the Jack or Edward Cullen?

I walked into my office and literally fell into my chair. I searched my handbag for aspirin and took two with strong black coffee.

I can't believe Edward Cullen is actually here in Forks. I sighed. I've missed him more than words can say. My life has been nothing but miserable without him and I've needed him so much, especially when I've lost our twins. I gasped. The twins. He can never find out about them…he'll resent me for not telling him I was pregnant. Besides, at least one of us will be spared the pain over losing them. I've carried this excruciating pain for five years now and he doesn't need to know the same pain.

My cellphone rang and I smiled when I saw it was Jake.

"Morning Jake." I answered.

"Hey Bells. I was just calling to check up on you. How are you feeling?" he chuckled.

"My head is killing me" I groaned.

"Have you taken some aspirin?"

"Just now, and I'm busy sipping down black coffee" I smiled.

"Good. Listen I've gotta run but I'll get us a pizza for tonight and we'll watch movies." He said.

"Thanks for checking up on me and that sounds like a plan. I'll see you tonight."

"Love you Bells"

"Love you too Jake" I smiled and pushed the end button. I chuckled to myself and turned around to put my phone back in my handbag.

My phone fell out of my hands and I gasped. Edward was standing behind me. How long has he been standing there? He doesn't look happy at all…

"Morning" I greeted him.

He simply nodded his head and walked to his office. Great! Could this day get any better? I thought sarcastically. I have a hell of a hangover and Edward is in a pissy mood.

"Miss Swan, come into my office please" he ordered.

"What can I do for you?" I asked him when I entered his office.

"Let's just get this out in the open – what happened in the past stays in the past. I'm your boss and that's it. We'll have a strictly business relationship."

"No problem" I said calmly but I was everything but calm. My entire body was shaking from fury. Who the hell does this man think he is?

"One other thing, you'll leave your personal affairs at home with you. I don't want to know about them or hear about them." He said.

"Fine" I hissed out.

"You can go" he said and started reading through files on his desk.

My body was on fire. I could literally throw a tantrum right now. What the fuck was that about? My personal affairs? Surely he couldn't mean the phone call from Jake…or could he?

My day dragged along and I sighed in relief when I looked at the time and it was almost time to go home. Thank goodness. This must have been one of the longest days in my entire life. Plus, the fact that Edward was furious throughout the day didn't make anything easier.

"Miss Swan, could you come to my office again?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and groaned to myself.

"Yes Mr. Cullen" I smiled sweetly while my heart was beating furiously.

"I need you to type out these documents and reports before tomorrow morning. I need those files for my meeting at eight" he simply said. Without blinking or feeling guilty or anything. He must be joking. I'm on my way home now. Why the hell didn't he give this to me during the day?

He kept staring at me with his cold eyes and had a grin on his face. I'd like to wipe that fucking grin of right about now.

"Sure" I grinned back and took the documents out of his hand. I stormed back to my desk and threw the files down with a bang. This is going to be a hell of long night. Shit, I remembered that Jake was coming over.

I took my phone out of my bag and dialed his number.

"Bells" he answered his phone.

"Jake, I'm sorry but I have to cancel our plans for tonight. I have to work late" I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"Urm, sure it's okay. I'll just turn in early then…I'm pretty beat from last night's drinking" he chuckled.

I moaned.

"I wish I could turn in early. This hangover's been killing me all day long" I sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bells." He sounded off but I ended our conversation.

I turned around in my seat and yelped. Edward was standing behind me again. I put my hand over my heart.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked in irritation.

"It's not my problem when you don't hear me walking up to you" he sneered. "Listen, I need those documents tonight so when you're done could you please bring them to my house?" he asked.

My eyes widened. I don't want to go to his house…

"Bella" he sounded irritated.

"Sure, what's your address?" I asked.

"My parents' old house" he answered.

After he left, I started typing the documents and three hours later I typed the last word. I printed the last page and slipped it into a blue folder. I grabbed the two folders and locked up.

I wasn't surprised that I even remembered how to get to the house. I've spent so many hours in this house with my best friend. Alice. I haven't thought about her in years. Where was she? What was she doing? Why has she left all those years ago without a word? I needed her back then but I had no one but Sue and Jake to comfort me but even Sue didn't last. In the end it was just Jake.

I sat in my truck and sighed. It's been raining nonstop again and there are pools of water everywhere. I grabbed the two folders and covered them with my coat. I was so exhausted and I just wanted to get into a hot bath and then into my cozy bed.

Being the clumsy clutz I was, I tripped over my own feet. I was in such a hurry to get under the roof that my one foot caught in my other foot and I tripped. I fell down into the mud, the files dropping into a pool of water. I stood up and picked the soaking wet files up. Tears of anger and exhaustion filled my eyes and I started crying. I walked up to his door and rang the doorbell.

He opened the door in all his perfection and I gasped. He looked surprised to see me. Has he forgotten that I was supposed to bring him the documents? I hope he doesn't think I'm here for a visit or anything or that I'm stalking him.

"I'm ssssorry ttto bbbboooother yyyou" my body was trembling from the cold and I couldn't say one word without shaking.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked amused. I could have sworn I saw an amused sparkle in his eyes but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"Are yyyyoou kkkkiddding mmmme?" I stuttered again.

He pulled me into his house and closed the door behind him.

"What happened to you?" he asked while disappearing into a room.

"I fffffelll" I stuttered.

He came back with dry clothes and pulled me to a bathroom.

"Take a bath or shower…whatever and get some dry clothes on. Then you can talk to me, I can't make a word out what you're trying to say" he said with a frown.

I threw the two files on a desk when I passed it before I went to the bathroom. Why was he being nice all of a sudden? I didn't argue with him. I was freezing and I really didn't need to get the flu right now. I showered quickly and dressed in the clothes he gave me. It was one of his navy blue sweatpants and a black shirt. I couldn't help the urge to stick my face into the clothes before I put them on. It smelled like him. I suddenly missed his touch and his kisses…

I had to hold the sweatpants up because they were a bit big. I walked back into his living-room and his roaring laughter startled me. He looked so sexy when he laughed like that. Then I realized he was laughing at me…I raised my index finger and pointed it towards him.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Edward Cullen, don't you dare. I'm already in a pissy mood after working with one hell of a hangover and then working overtime typing those documents for you…and to top the fucking evening off, I tripped and fell and soaked the damn documents" I said in frustration.

His face turned to stone again but his eyes still had a little sparkle in them from laughing.

"I needed those documents Bella, it's not my fault you worked with a hangover or that you tripped and fell" he said.

"I'm sorry, you're right." I sighed. "Do you have a computer I can use?" I asked.

"For what?" he asked.

"I want to retype your documents" I said and sighed again. This was going to be a long fucking night.

"In my study" he said and led the way to the study. "Thank you for doing this Bella, I wouldn't have asked this from you if it wasn't important" he said.

"I'm just doing my job" I said and ignored his eyes.

I was busy typing when he entered the room and handed me a mug of hot chocolate. I smiled and almost cried at the gesture. Edward and I used to drink hot chocolate together and this reminded me of those times.

"Thank you" I said but my voice gave my feelings away. Tears burned in the corner of my eyes and I looked away from him so he wouldn't see them.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well" he said and left the room again.

I started typing furiously again, wanting so badly to get this over with. My eyes blurred and I started seeing double from exhaustion. The lack of sleep is catching up with me now and I really feel like shit.

I tried to keep my eyes open but they just wouldn't listen. I fell asleep on the desk, the documents forgotten. It just felt so good that I didn't give a shit about anything at this moment. I felt two strong arms, familiar arms, pick me up and I felt my body drifting in the air while he carried me. It felt so familiar and so good and I was afraid to open my eyes and wake up from this amazing dream, so I snuggled closer to him and I imagined a moan escape my lips but wasn't sure. I wanted to be in these arms forever and ever…

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16 Confused

**Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters**

**Dear…ANONYMOUS READER: How could you know that there's not going to be a happy ending? By reading the first 15 chapters? *SHAKES MY HEAD BACK AT YOU* It amazes me that you can read my mind and already decided that the story has an unhappy ending…**

**All the other reviewers with names…thank you so much for every single review. I promise that Edward will start figuring everything out in the next couple of chapters. Have a little more patience…**

* * *

><p><strong>Confused<strong>

**Chapter 16**

**Standing alone with no direction  
>How did I fall so far behind?<br>Why am I searching for perfection  
>Knowing it's something I won't find?<strong>

**(LINKIN PARK)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

It felt so weird having her in my house and yet, so familiar. I wanted this more than anything on this earth. I felt in my heart that I still want her no matter how broken she left me…I still love her and I still want her.

_She loves Jake, remember!_

My jaw clenched at the thought of Jacob Black. Have I lost my chance with her forever? Do I even want another chance? I shook my head and went to the study to check on Bella…

A low chuckle escaped my lips when I entered the study; she was fast asleep on the keyboard, snoring softly and a little drool rolled down the side of her mouth. She looked so peaceful and I found myself staring at her for a few minutes before reality sunk in. I slowly walked to her and picked her up, bridal-style, to carry her to my bedroom. The warmth of her body drove me insane. Fuck! How I've missed this woman?

A soft and sexy as hell moan escaped her lips and I almost dropped her right there. Her lips were still so full and sexy and I had a strong urge to lean down and kiss the hell out of her. Every kiss we shared was etched onto my heart and tattooed into my memory…how just the memory of her lips has the power to burn the shit out of my lips.

I gently laid her down on my bed and I stood back for a minute to stare at her. Fuck, she looked so sexy in my bed…like she belongs there. I kind of like it…kind of a lot…

I bent down and pulled the oversized sweatpants off of her so she can sleep comfortably.

I reached down to cover her with the sheets but my hand brushed over her thigh and waves of electricity jolted through my veins. Memories flooded my brain and I wanted to scream in frustration. How could she be here in my bed? How can I let this happen? The yearning in my heart multiplied when I looked down to her gorgeous face and I bent down again to trace my fingers gently over her soft cheek. She moaned again and sighed in content.

I stood up and quickly left my room before I did something I was going to regret tomorrow. How am I going to deal with this tomorrow?

_This is definitely crossing the fucking line, Cullen._

I was just wondering if she was still talking in her sleep, when I heard a heart wrenching scream coming from my room. I ran to my room and saw her body all tangled up in my sheets as she was rolling from one side to the next.

"Edward, no, please" she cried and my forehead creased. No, what? Why is there so much pain in her voice when she just said my name?

I moved forward and moved her hair out of her face. She was soaking wet from sweating.

"Why…take…money" she mumbled incoherently but this is also the second time I've heard my name and money in the same sentence…first with Black and now with Bella. Why?

I looked at her face and saw only agonizing pain. What happened to her? Why is she so filled with pain and bitterness? Bella was still twisting and turning in her sleep but was now quiet. Something isn't adding up and come what may, I'm going to find out what the fuck is wrong here…and she better have the fucking answers!

What broke me into pieces was when she cried and the tears rolled down her rosy cheeks…it's fucking heartbroken and to witness how she kept grabbing her chest as if she wanted to rip her heart out…that was enough to send me right over the fucking edge. It broke my heart to see her in so much pain. She also kept talking about her angels and death and, of course, my name came over her lips more than once with so much pain that I wanted to die right there. I had no idea what the hell she was talking about and the fact that she wasn't speaking full sentences wasn't helping me. I couldn't understand one word that came out of her mouth…

I couldn't take anymore. I crawled onto the bed and gently shook her.

"Bella, Bella" I whispered not to startle her. I can't stand to see her like this any longer. Her face was wet from all the tears and pulled in pain.

Another sob escaped her lips and it sounded as if it came from the pit of her stomach. My heart twisted in my chest at her pain.

"Bella, please wake up" I shook her again. She moaned softly but then her eyes fluttered open.

"Edward" she sighed and smiled as if I was the ultimate fucking prize or something. Her eyes closed again and I sighed. I was about to wake her again but then her eyes flew open and she shot up.

"What am I doing here? How did I get in this bed? What time is it?" she asked what seemed to be a million questions.

"I carried you after you fell asleep in front of the computer" I explained.

"I have to go" she simply said, as if she was discussing a picnic or the weather. She climbed out of bed and I swallowed hard when she stood in front of me with only my shirt on. My eyes roamed over her endless legs. I cleared my throat and forced myself to look away.

"Where's my pants?" she asked astonished and with flushed cheeks. Fuck, the flushed cheeks are still turning me on…they're just as powerful as five years ago. I shook my head as I realized Bella was still waiting for an answer.

"I…uhm…took them off…uhm so you can be more comfortable" I felt my own cheeks burn.

"I have to get out of here" she said hysterically again and looked really nervous.

"Bella, wait" I jumped off the bed and grabbed her arm, "I need to talk to you"

"What would you want to talk to me about?" she asked with a scrunched up face as she gently pulled her arm free from my grip.

"Who are your angels?" I asked and watched as her face paled and her eyes bulged out of their sockets. Her eyes filled with tears again and her chest started heaving. It looked like she was going to have a panic attack. She moved backwards, away from me and when her back hit the wall, she gently slid down and hugged her knees, rocking herself.

My legs carried me to her on their own accord and I knelt in front of her.

"Bella" I whispered, "What in the hell is going on with you? What happened to make you so sad? Who did this to you?" I asked with urgency I never knew I had. For the first time since Bella left me, I wanted answers and I want them now…

"You did this" she whispered in a strained voice.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"You promised that you would love me forever but you didn't…you never came back for me" she cried again, her small shoulders shaking from the sobs coming out of her mouth.

"You left me Bella, not the other way around" I defended myself.

"Yeah, I left but it shows how much you cared" she said without any emotions.

"Will you please stop talking in riddles" I said in frustration.

"I have to go. I'm really exhausted. Plus, I have to be at work in a few hours" she glared at me as she stood up.

"Bella, please-"

"No, Edward. Look, you were the one who said that our pasts should stay in the past and that we should maintain a working relationship and that's exactly what I'm planning on doing. Now, if you'll excuse me" she walked past me but turned around in the doorway, completely flushed.

"I, ur, need the pants" she croaked out and I couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful when she blushed like that. I miss her so much…

She pulled the pants on and held them up again. I chuckled at the sight. She huffed and spun around to get out of my house.

I ran after her and caught her by the front door.

"When can we talk?" I asked.

"Edward, I-"

"Bella, please. I need to talk to you" I begged and almost sounded desperate. So much for staying the fuck away from her.

She sighed before she turned around to face me.

"Call me tomorrow" she said before she left my house.

Ha-fucking-ha, _call me tomorrow_? Is she for real? She works for me and I'll see her at the office tomorrow. Where the hell does she come off telling me to call her? _Ah, shit_, I have completely forgotten that I'll be in a meeting tomorrow and it'll probably be the whole day.

I groaned in frustration. I need some answers…I've been waiting five years for this, not that I actually wanted answers but it's obvious that something is not right here, so that made my decision for me. I want to hear why Bella left me. Plus, I want to know who these angels were that died…

**BPOV**

I slammed my door behind me and out of frustration I tripped over his oversized sweatpants on my way to the living room. Without warning I burst into tears and fell to my floor.

How could I have been so stupid?

I shouldn't have fallen asleep…

It was so nice to wake up in his bed though, and to see his face when I opened my eyes. I've missed that so much and it felt so good tonight.

The wheels in my head has not stopped turning since I left his house. What have I said in my sleep? What have I said about my angels? How the hell can I face him tomorrow?

I don't know if I'll be able to talk to Edward and what frightens me the most is the fact that I have no fucking clue what the hell he wants to talk to me about. If only I knew what I've said in my sleep. I know I've said something about my angels, but what? What have he heard?

My feet dragged me to my room and I fell onto my bed, crawling up into a little fetus-position. Warm tears spilled over the brims of my eyes as the all too familiar hole in my chest returned and it seems that the hole has grew bigger. My hand clutched Edward's shirt over my heart and a heart wrenching scream escaped my lips. I hate what this is doing to me…Edward has opened some pretty painful fucking wounds and my heart feels so raw again. I thought that the scars were just that, scars. But now I know better, my heart is a big open wound with some pretty deep cuts with only stitches closing them. Edward has broken those stitches and the pain was beyond excruciating while blood gushed out of those cuts.

I needed him so much. Those first few months after I've lost the twins were pure hell and I really needed him but he wasn't around. I had to deal with it on my own, well technically I wasn't alone, I had Jake but Jake wasn't Edward. I needed the comforting arms of Edward, the man I'll always love with my whole heart and soul…my angels' daddy.

I reached over and opened the drawer of my bedside table, revealing the picture Tanya took of me before I went into labor. This is all I have of my angels and of Edward. This is the only photo reminding me that I was indeed pregnant with his babies. And, of course, the scar of my C-section on my abdomen.

I used to have a photo of Edward and me; the one I took when Charlie came to take me away from Edward, but that photo has mysteriously disappeared while I was away. I've hidden the picture but I guess Charlie sniffed it out and threw it away. It was the only photo I had of him…over the last years I had to remember him by memories. Not that that was hard to remember because his face never faded from my memories but it was nice to look at the picture of us together…happy.

I looked at my very pregnant stomach on the photo again and brought the picture down to my heart while a raw sob escaped my throat.

"I wish I could have met you guys. I love you so much" I whispered while new tears rolled down my temples into my hair.

And Edward Cullen, I still love you too, so much. My heart will always belong to you and my body still yearns for your touch. There will never be another for me…you were _it_!

* * *

><p><strong>Please review…<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 Part of the truth I

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**Part of the truth I**

**Chapter 17**

**You said you were there for me**

**You wouldn't let me fall**

**All the times I shared with you**

**Were you even there at all?**

**(12 Stones)**

**BPOV**

If I thought yesterdays' hangover was bad I should think again because today was even worse. I haven't slept for one minute after I've climbed into my bed. I've been crying nonstop through the night…the results of my crying…red, puffy eyes. In other words, I looked like shit. My skin tone was even paler than the normal pale.

Luckily, Edward Cullen was in that meeting he talked about yesterday and he's been in that meeting since this morning. Thank goodness because I had no idea how to face him this morning. At first I wanted to take the day off or just pretended I was sick or something but Edward, and I hate admitting this, knows me better than I know myself and he would see straight through my lie.

I'm just thankful that the day is almost over and the fact that I haven't seen Edward today made me extremely happy. I started getting my things together to go home. The office phone rang and I sighed.

"Edward Cullen's office" I answered the phone with a sigh.

"Long day?" his velvety voice asked on the other end and my heart sped up automatically.

"I guess, how was the meeting?" I asked.

He sighed and moaned at the same time and my lips curled up into a smile. I wish I could see him now…see how tired he looked and how frustrated he was, running his hands through his already tousled hair…

_Get a grip Bella!_

"Long and boring" he answered.

I chuckled and my heart swelled. It felt so good to do that.

"Will you wait there?" he asked. My heart sunk into my stomach and I'm pretty sure I looked like the dead right now.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm really exhausted-"

"Bella, I really need to talk to you" he sighed again.

"I'm going home in five minutes-"

"I won't make it in five minutes" he interrupted me and he sounded really frustrated right now.

"I'm tired, Edward" I whispered, feeling my resistance crumble.

"Fine, I'll come to your place" he said with a huff.

"What?" I yelped in shock. Edward Cullen wanted to come to my apartment…

"Bella, please" he asked in a pleading tone and I sighed in defeat.

"Fine" I said and gave him my address. He thanked me and we ended our conversation.

My heart was in hysterics. I guess we'll have the talk later, something I wasn't looking forward too. One thing I'm looking forward too, though, was when I'm going to ask him why he took those million dollars. I'm looking forward to seeing the expression on his face…

I had no idea what time Edward was going to come over so I started dinner while I waited and poured myself a glass of wine. I put the glass down on my dining table and went to my room to dress in something more comfortable. The photo of me was still on my bed and I reached for it. Tears started welling up again and instead of dressing in comfortable clothes, I walked back to the open plan living- and dining-area.

I took a sip of my wine and almost choked when there was a knock on my door. My heart went into overdrive and I threw the photo down on the table.

"Bells" Jake's husky voice yelled in excitement when I opened the door.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I said in surprise. His smile fell and his brown eyes filled with pain.

"I'm sorry, I should have called" he tried to cover his hurt.

"Nonsense" I smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling him into my apartment.

His nose started sniffing as he followed the aroma of my lasagna to the kitchen.

"Mmm, that smells divine Bells" he said through sniffs. I laughed loudly.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked him and he nodded his head quickly.

"That would be so awesome. I'll just go to the bathroom real quick" he smiled. I shook my head at him. I don't know what I would have done without Jake in my life. He has been such a good friend to me over the years…

**EPOV**

My heart is in complete fucking overdrive while I'm knocking on her door. It's been a while since I have been this nervous. After five years of endless pain and brokenness, I'm finally going to get my answers. I frowned at the thought. What if I don't like the answers?

_Too bad, you deal with it like you did five years ago…_

"Edward" she waved her hand in front of my face. I shook my head. I was so deep in thought that I haven't even realized that she has opened the door and I was standing there in dreamland, probably looking like a complete fucking idiot.

"Uhm, yeah, sorry" I cleared my throat. She stepped aside for me to enter her apartment. I looked around her living space…it was small but it was so homely. Then again, Bella always made a place a home. When she left me five years ago, my apartment felt cold and lonely. She took the sun with her and left me with only darkness and coldness.

"Something to drink?" she asked.

"Do you have Scotch?" I asked, hoping that she had because I was dying for a sip of whisky. I don't drink so much nowadays but I really need a drink for the conversation that lies ahead. I need to calm my fucking nerves.

I made myself comfortable in her living room and plopped down on one of the couches. My eyes closed immediately and I laid my head back to rest for a while.

Today was one of the longest fucking days in my history. The meeting was a success, thank goodness but it was so boring and so long. My mind kept wandering back to Bella and how I've longed for her touch and for her kisses. My body needs her more than ever.

I felt at home in Bella's home…as if I belonged here. My lips curled into a smile as I listened to her working in the kitchen, moving around. It felt right.

"Here you go" she said and my eyes opened lazily, breathing in her sweet scent. It was still the same as the day I've met her.

"Thanks" I murmured as I sat up and took the glass out of her hand. Our fingers brushed lightly and I almost choked from the electricity currents jolting through my veins.

"I'll be right back" she said and went back into the kitchen. I stood up and walked to the table in the dining room. Her glass of wine was on the table and I noticed a photo lying next to the wine glass. I picked it up and gasped. I was looking at a photo of Bella, a very pregnant Bella. When the hell was this? I turned the picture around, praying that there was a date on the back. I sighed in relief when I saw an unfamiliar handwriting at the back.

_24 July 2006…_

What? No, she wouldn't…she wouldn't have kept this from me. Not Bella…

"Hey Bells, I was thinking-"

My head shot up at the husky voice. I narrowed my eyes at him and he did the same when he saw me standing in Bella's living room.

"Jake, uhm, shit…Edward, I'm-" Bella stumbled over her words.

"Save it" I hissed and stormed out of her apartment.

Fuck, I have completely forgotten about Jacob Black. What the hell was he doing there? I remember her telling him that she loved him over the phone…she loved him. I was definitely too late.

I pulled into my driveway and slammed the door behind me. It was pouring now and I was soaked before I even made it to my front door. It's part of the Forks-package. I grinned in frustration as I walked through my door and walked straight to my cabinet filled with bottles of Scotch. I poured myself a double and downed it before I poured myself another.

I took my coat off and unbuttoned my already soaked shirt and also took it off. I switched my fireplace on, silently thanking my mom and dad for installing this system.

I plopped down on the couch nearest to the fireplace and leaned over on my elbows, watching without emotion as water dripped down my hair onto the floor. My head hung, either in anger or in total despair, I don't know but I do know that I still didn't have my answers and now there's new questions added to my list. Like, why the fuck wouldn't she tell me she was pregnant?

I heard the rumbling of her truck and sighed. I went to the door before she even knocked and stood in the doorway looking down at her. She was standing in the rain, her hair soaking wet from the pouring rain and it clung to her face as she stared up at me. She bit down on her bottom lip where raindrops lingered before she sucked them in. I felt the urges inside of me grow and my body started burning up at the sight of her. Her clothes clung to her body as if they hugged her perfectly…every curve visible through the wet clothes.

"What do you want?" I asked furiously and had to yell for her to hear me over the pouring rain.

"We never got to talk" she yelled back.

"Pfft, now you wanna talk" I said sarcastically and turned around to go back into my house. I knew she was going to follow; a part of me wanted her to but there was also a part that wanted her to turn around and go home.

I poured myself another drink before I returned to my seat in front of the fireplace. I heard the door slam and the squeaking sound of her shoes as she came into the living room. I could actually hear the cluttering sound of her teeth. My eyes slowly roamed up her body; she was completely soaked. She was standing in a pool of water where she dripped on my floor.

"Bella" I said with a strained voice, "it's not a good idea to be here right now" I swallowed hard as my eyes roamed over her tempting body again.

"I've had it with you fucking me around Edward Cullen. Either we talk now or never" she stomped her foot and water splashed everywhere as her foot came down in the pool under her.

Does she not know what she's doing to me standing there all wet? Does she not know how much I want her? Does she not know how much I want to kiss those pillowy lips right now?

"Why was Jacob in your apartment? What is Jacob to you?" I asked without looking away from her eyes.

"Is Jacob what this is about?" she asked in complete astonishment.

"Just answer the fucking question Bella" I yelled out in frustration.

"Jake is my best friend, the one person in this world who helped me when I thought I was going to die. He helped me through everything, every single day of torturous pain. Jacob is the one who tried his damned hardest to heal my fucked up heart and fix my messed up life, Edward" she yelled back as tears started building in her eyes. "When I felt dead, Jake showed me that I was alive…he was there when I screamed myself awake night after agonizing night. He was there when I would wrap my arms around my torso when I felt like someone ripped my heart out…it was his arms that wrapped around me trying desperately to hold me together. He was my sun through every cloudy and stormy fucking day. He was the one person who tried to keep me sane when I felt like I was losing my fucking mine…that's who Jake is Edward," she yelled hysterically as she fell to her knees crying the most painful and heart wrenching cries I've ever heard come out of someone's mouth.

My heart was torn into pieces at the sight of her pain. Why would she have gone through all of that? Because her pain and everything she has just described reflected my own misery and agony. I went through exactly the same shit but I don't understand…she left me. She asked me for a divorce, not the other way around.

"I needed you and weren't there…Jake was there but he wasn't what my heart wanted or needed. But I took it because I had no one left" she cried out and I couldn't take it anymore. I was by her side in two strides, wrapping my arms around her shivering body and rocking us gently. My hand gently stroked her soaked hair and I wanted to fucking cry when her arms went around my naked torso.

"I'm so sorry you went through that alone. Shh, please don't cry, Love" I begged as I rocked our bodies. I can't stand to see Bella this way. What the hell happened to make her so sad?

I picked her up and carried her to the fireplace where she could warm up. I took her coat off and her head slowly rose up to mine. Her eyes were still filled with tears but something else burned behind the wetness…something familiar.

"I'll get you some dry clothes" I cleared my throat but she grabbed my hand.

"Please don't go" she whispered.

"Bella, you're soaking wet-"

"I need you so much" she interrupted me. I gasped when I saw the passion burning in her eyes and I was torn in two. I wanted her, I needed her so badly but I needed answers as well. I want to know what happened but a very big part of me argued my case and decided that she'll still be here tomorrow and we could talk later.

"Bella, we can't-"

"Please kiss me, please…please" she pleaded and that was it. I couldn't resist a pleading Bella, not while my body is longing for hers.

I cupped her face as I slowly lowered my mouth to hers. My heartbeat increased rapidly as I came closer to her lips. I swallowed a couple of times before my lips gently brushed over hers. Bella moaned as her eyes slid closed and I claimed her lips. Her lips slightly parted and I moved my lips over hers entirely. I moaned into her mouth as the memories of every kiss flooded my mind. Nothing has changed, her lips still taste the same and they still feel the same. Our lips started moving together in perfect unison and I groaned loudly when Bella's small hands snaked up my neck, into my hair and tangled her fingers into my already messed up hair. She pulled me closer and soon we were panting together. The kiss got out of control fast as our tongues danced together, increasing the lust and passion in our bodies.

I have to stop…I won't be able to stop if I go any further. I slowly pulled away from her but she pulled me back to her lips, eliciting me with her tongue as she rolled her tongue over my bottom lip before she pulled on my lip and nibbled on it.

"Bella" I said out of breath.

"Please don't stop" she whispered with her fingers still tangled in my hair. She started pulling me close again but I pulled away.

"We have to" I said with a hoarse throat and a twitching dick. I wanted her badly but this doesn't seem right. I stood up and turned my back to her. My chest was heaving and I grabbed my hair in my fists.

"You never wanted me. I was never good enough for you and you just proved it" she said softly. I gasped at the ridiculous statement she just made. I turned around and fell to my knees at the pain on her face. Does she really believe I never wanted her? I crawled back to her and pulled her into my arms.

"I will always want you Bella, never doubt that but this doesn't-"

"Prove it..." she interrupted me.

"What?" I asked.

"Prove it…make love to me Edward" she whispered so softly that I barely heard her. I was frozen for a second as her words sunk in. She was busy unbuttoning her shirt, revealing a sapphire blue lace bra illuminating her creamy skin beautifully. My throat felt dry.

I moved my hands and slid the shirt down her shoulders, staring back at her beautiful body. My lips found hers again and her arms snaked around my neck while I gently laid her down on the floor, hovering above her.

"Still so beautiful" I whispered into her mouth. Our kiss was intense and building the anticipation I felt inside of me. I've dreamt about this for over five years and I never thought my dream would come true. I left kisses down her jawline and neck and collarbone. I stopped above the edge of her bra and raised her body to unclasp her bra. Her creamy white peaks sprung free from the bra as I took it off and threw it into one of the corners of the living room. My head bent down and I slowly kissed my way back to her perfect breasts, cupping one with my hand and swirling my tongue around the other one. I nibbled and sucked, enjoying the sounds coming from Bella's mouth as her back arched every time I gently nibbled her nipple between my teeth.

"Edward, please, I need you" she moaned between panting breaths as I played with her other breast. She bucked her hips upwards and moaned out loud when she felt my erection against her. I sat back up and enjoyed the view before my hands trailed down and I unbuttoned her jeans. She raised her hips for me to slip the jeans down along with her matching sapphire panties.

"You're an absolute vision Bella" I said in a strained tone. I quickly got rid of my own pants and lowered myself onto her body; hovering above her while I claimed her lips again. My hand trailed down her body, finding her already wet center, oh so ready for me. She stopped my hand from sliding inside her again.

"I want _you_ inside of me" she panted. My heart freaked out at her lust and passion-filled eyes. I positioned myself over her, intertwining our hands above her head before I gently pushed inside of her. Both of our cries stilled my body on top of hers.

"Are you okay?" I asked out of breath.

"I'll be fine…it's been a while" she giggled but I heard the nervousness in her giggle. I waited patiently for her to recover but I wanted to go crazy. She felt so good, so warm…so tight. I wanted desperately to thrust deeper inside of her until she screamed my name. After what felt like forever, she bucked her hips for me to continue.

I looked down into her eyes before I pushed deeper inside of her, slowly, not to hurt her. Her eyes rolled back in her sockets and she raised her legs to lock them around my hips. I moaned when I felt myself go deeper and Bella whimpered. Bella raised her hips again meeting me thrust for thrust, moaning louder with every thrust.

"Oh…my…Ed-waaard" she screamed out, digging her nails into my back as I felt her walls crumbling around me. I followed after her and almost cried at how fucking beautiful everything felt at this moment. I could still feel her convulsing and my body was still shivering from the intensity off our love-making. My chest heaved and Bella whimpered when I pulled out of her, falling down next to her in complete exhaustion.

She rolled over spooning herself into my arms and I kissed her forehead with a smile, feeling fulfilled and content.

"Thank you" she whispered before I felt her body relax against mine.

I looked down at her beautiful face and smiled. Bella was fast asleep and her face glowed after our wonderful love-making. I gently pulled out of her arms to get a blanket. Before I covered her, my eyes roamed over her body again. She's still as beautiful and gorgeous as I remembered her. I lay down next to her again before I covered us but something caught my eye on her abdomen. I pulled the blanket down and stared at her lower abdomen where there was a clear and visible scar of an operation she had. This was after she left because that scar wasn't there before. My finger traced the pattern and I frowned again…

**Please review…**

**The next few chapters will have all the answers you've asked throughout the story…**


	18. Chapter 18 Part of the truth II

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**First off all, I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and New Year's. I have been busy so I'm sorry about not updating sooner but now that the Festive Season is over, I'll update regularly.**

**I would really like to thank everyone who reviewed. Plus, thank you for every alert and for everyone who is reading this story and supporting me. You guys rock!**

***Patchsfallenangel* Thank you for your very special review. And to answer your question; yes I've seen August Rush…it's one of my favorites. The other thing is that I've also lost a brother (he wasn't as young though, he was 21) but I know what you mean. I LOVE an angry, broody Edward…so that is not weird. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part of the truth II<strong>

**Chapter 18**

**Our candle burns away**

**The ashes full of lies**

**I gave my soul to you**

**You cut me from behind**

**Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide**

**You're scared of the truth, I'm tired of lies**

**(12 Stones)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I stirred and almost giggled when I felt his arms around my body. It wasn't a dream, it was real. It really happened…

My heart stilled when I felt his fingers trace over my C-section scar. I've completely forgotten about that.

"I know you're awake, Bella" he whispered. I sighed. I guess my happiness couldn't last a minute longer.

I slowly opened my eyes and met his dark eyes. Okay, the bitterness and hatred wasn't there anymore but it was replaced with something else I couldn't decipher at this moment.

"Hey" I smiled. He chuckled and planted a kiss on my forehead. At least he's not distant anymore.

"Hey, yourself" he smiled.

"I guess you wanna talk now, don't you?" I sighed.

"I really need some answers Bella" he said and the pain was back in his eyes.

I sat up and he moved away from me. I noticed that he had sweatpants on and I felt exposed all of a sudden. I wrapped the blanket tighter around my body and felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"I've missed your blush so much" he whispered and I felt the blush deepen.

"What do you wanna know?" I asked. He ran his hands through his hair and I could tell he was very nervous.

"Why did you leave me Bella?" he asked without looking into my eyes.

"Edward, look at me" I said. I waited for him to look into my eyes before I answered his question.

"Charlie found me. He threatened me-"

"Threatened you? With what?" he interrupted me.

"Destroying you and your family" I whispered.

"And you believed him?" he asked astounded.

"You didn't know Charlie the way I knew him Edward. He had millions of dollars and he would have destroyed you and your life if I hadn't gone with him but I believed you would come after me" I looked away from him.

"How did you expect me to come after you with the letter you left me?" he huffed.

"I didn't see anything wrong with that letter. I explained to you that Charlie took me and I begged you to not give up on us. I told you that I would do anything for you and will love you forever. I also explained that Charlie was threatening me"

"If only I could have received that letter but that wasn't the letter that waited for me when I returned home" he said and I wanted to die with the pain that crossed his face.

"What?" I asked.

He stood up and left the room but returned after a few minutes and handed me a letter. I slowly unfolded the, now yellow, paper noticing how my hands were trembling.

_**Edward**_

_**I'm sorry Edward but I thought this was what I've wanted but it's not. I want to finish my studies and live my life free from any commitment.**_

_**Marrying you was a big mistake…I realize now that we're both still so young and we still have our entire lives lying ahead of us. I know this must come as a shock to you and I'm sorry for hurting you.**_

_**I want a divorce as soon as possible.**_

_**Bella**_

"This isn't my handwriting" I cried and my voice trembled as tears rolled down my cheeks. "It's Charlie's handwriting, although we have a very similar handwriting" I sobbed.

"You just left and I had no other reason to not believe the letter" he stared at me without any emotion.

"I hate that man. He's ruined my life and now…but wait, why did you take the money?" I asked.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair again.

"What fucking money? First Jacob and now you…what the fuck are you talking about?" he groaned and sounded irritated.

"Charlie offered you a million dollars to stay away from me and you took the money" I said. His eyes filled with excruciating pain and tears started welling up.

"You believed him?" he asked in shock as his eyes widened.

"What else was I supposed to believe…I waited for you and you never came back for me? I only received divorce papers and that's when I believed him" I said.

"After everything I've told you about money, you would believe that I took the money? Just when I thought you couldn't hurt me anymore than you already have" he shook his head.

"Don't you dare judge me Edward" I pointed my finger at him. "You believed just as much shit from Charlie and you're just as guilty" I hissed.

**EPOV**

"All this time you believed I took the money?" I asked and she nodded. I had to admit that that hurt more than anything that ever happened to me in the last five years. I thought she knew how I felt about her father and his money and here she's admitting that she believed I took money to stay away from her.

"I was so happy that day after we've made love in the shower and I couldn't wait to get home to you. Imagine my surprise when I walked through the door and found Charlie sitting on our couch in the living room" I hissed at the memory.

_***Flashback***_

"_What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed out, my body tensed up at his evil smile._

"_I came to take my daughter home" he answered simply._

"_She'll never go with you" I said with certainty._

_He laughed evilly._

"_Well then, why is she back in Forks and already unpacked?" he grinned._

"_You're lying" I hissed and went to the bedroom. All of her clothes were still in the closet but I froze when I saw a letter resting on my pillow. I slowly unfolded the letter and read it over and over again. How could she do this to me? How could she just throw me away like this?_

"_Yes, as you can see, she doesn't want you anymore and I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from her" he grinned. I felt like punching his face to a pulp. My hands clenched into fists._

"_Let's get down to business" he continued when I refused to answer him._

"_I have no business whatsoever with you" I hissed._

"_I'll give you a million dollars if you file for a divorce and stay away from Isabella" he smiled. My eyes bulged in anger and my jaw tightened._

"_I don't want your fucking money, Swan. And the only reason I'll file for a divorce is because she asked me to do it. I'm not doing it for you or anyone else" I said through pain. My chest felt cracked as the pain took my heart over and started to cut my heart open._

"_Look-"_

"_No, you look, you've had your fun with my pain and you've said what you came to say. I'm not interested in your money but know this Charlie Swan…I'll get you back for this, if it's the last thing I ever do. You're going to regret ever fucking with me" I forced out._

_He laughed loudly._

"_You're pathetic; no wonder Isabella's eyes opened up. You're nothing but a fucking pussy" he laughed and walked to the door._

"_I'll see you soon to fulfill my promise to you and your daughter. Get out!" I yelled. _

_Charlie's laughter could still be heard while he walked away from my apartment. I could no longer hold the tears back. So I'm a pussy, I can't help the way I felt…feel about her. I can't help that I love her more than life itself…my life is already empty without her…_

_***End of flashback***_

"After Charlie left, I sulked for a few weeks, until Alice came to my rescue and helped me find an attorney and file for divorce." I said. The pain in my chest was unbearable by just thinking about it now. I went through hell…

"I'm so sorry you went through that" she said through her own tears.

"We've both been lied to and we've both been deceived by Charlie Swan…but Bella, I would never, never have taken _any _amount of money to stay away from you. I fucking loved you with everything I was Bella" I said through my own tears now. Tears of anger and tears of hurt mixed together as they rolled down my cheeks. Charlie can be so fucking glad he is dead because I would have killed him right now if he wasn't. Bastard! How the fuck could he had done this to his own daughter?

"I didn't know what to believe anymore. I never heard anything from you and the next thing I knew, I received the divorce papers. I'm so sorry" she cried.

"I need a moment" I said and left her in the living room. I went up to my room and put a shirt on.

I know I can't judge her for believing Charlie's lies because I've believed them as well. It's just hard to know she believed I took Charlie's money. I loathed the man and his money and Bella knew this.

I knew we shouldn't have made love first because now I feel like a complete fucking dick for leaving her downstairs. I just needed a minute to think about everything. I haven't even asked her about the pregnancy, which was the most important question to me right now because why wasn't I informed about this…unless it wasn't mine. No…the date on that picture was exactly nine months after she left me…_unless she cheated on you_. I shook my head…she would never have done that, besides, I know now why she left and it wasn't because she never loved me. She was threatened by that bastard, Charlie Swan.

My head shot up when I heard the front door slam. I ran downstairs and saw her clothes were missing. I ran to the front door but her truck already started. I only grabbed my car keys and my pair of shoes before I ran outside and jumped into my car. She can't drive while she's upset, what if something happens? I started my car and followed her.

Where the hell was she going? This isn't the way to her apartment.

I stopped and frowned when I noticed where we've stopped…the cemetery? What the hell was she doing here? Please don't tell me that she's here to visit Charlie's grave. She was obviously upset as I heard her loud sobs while I followed her. It was dark and it was still raining but it's supposed to be morning soon.

I never grabbed a coat and only had my shirt on. I was freezing my fucking ass off while I followed Bella. She stopped at a headstone and I walked closer hiding behind a tree.

She fell to her knees and started crying loudly again. Her hand stretched out and touched the angel headstone. I frowned. What was she doing here? Who are in those graves?

"I miss you" she cried and kissed the top of the headstone before she left. She was there for over an hour before she finally left.

I waited patiently for her to leave and made sure she was gone before I approached the graves.

I gasped and froze in my tracks when I read the names on the angel-headstone.

_Edward Anthony Cullen & Isamarie Elizabeth Cullen_

My feet dragged behind me as I fell down on the grass before the headstone. Tears filled my eyes as I traced the letters of their names…_my angels_. This was what she dreamt about…her angels lying in these cold graves. My angels…

An agonizing sob escaped my throat as the realization sunk in. These are my babies laying here…my blood, which Bella never told me about. I never knew about this. How could she have kept this from me? How could she be so cruel, so cold?

My body started shaking from the rage that filled my heart. She's lied to me…She had plenty of opportunities but she preferred to keep quiet.

I drove to her apartment in blindness. I was furious and saw red. I knocked on her door but there was no answer. Bella not being home was like petrol added to an open fire. My fury almost exploded as I jumped down the stairs back to my car.

Think Cullen…Where the hell could she have gone?

Where would I go if I was hurt?

Of course, I'd go to my babies' graves first but where would I go after that…

I tapped against my steering wheel in frustration thinking off all the possibilities. My hands stilled on the wheel as I remembered the meadow…of course, that's where Bella went.

The meadow…_our _meadow!

* * *

><p><strong>Please review…<strong>

**So some truths were revealed in this chapter and of course all of us believed that Edward would never take the money…**


	19. Chapter 19 Lies & Truth

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and for all of you who has taken the time to actually review. I really appreciate it! Thank you for adding this story to your favorites.**

****Dear anonymous reader** Thank you for not reading anymore. Your reviews or shall I say MOANING was starting to irritate me. **

**You will see that i've changed the genre to Angst and hurt/comfort because the anonymous reader constantly moaned about the angst in my story and it's not labeled angst. Now you can't complain anymore...i'm sorry about the confusion!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lies &amp; truth<strong>

**Chapter 19**

**So lie to me once again**

**And tell me everything will be alright**

**Lie to me once again**

**And ask yourself before we say goodbye**

**Well goodbye**

**Was it worth it in the end…**

**(12 Stones)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I hiked the all-too-familiar trail to the meadow. I've had time to cool down a bit and I don't know if I'm supposed to be grateful for that or not. I would have said some pretty fucked up shit if I would have found her in her apartment so it's probably a very good thing that I've had this time to cool down.

There has to be a rational explanation for everything she's done. Bella wouldn't lie to me on purpose…

Still, I never knew I had babies to begin with and to find out now that they're dead, lying in a cold grave for five years. I never knew about this.

My heart started beating frantically when I neared the entrance of the meadow. I haven't been here in so long…almost six years.

As I entered the meadow, I was once again struck by its beauty. I was in complete awe and remember clearly why I loved this place so much. I heard her sobs and my head shot to her knelt position, her shoulders shaking from crying.

I slowly walked towards her and her heartbroken sobs tore through my body.

_No, get the answers first…_

I clenched my jaw as I threw the photo in front of her. Her shoulders stopped shaking and she gasped loudly. She reached for the photo and slowly turned around to face me.

"You were pregnant and never told me about it. You kept it from me" I hissed and clenched my fists inside my pockets.

"I…I…I was afraid to tell you" she finally said.

"Of all the shit you could come up with, that's the best you can do? You were afraid? Have I ever given you reason to fear me?" she shook her head sideways.

"I thought you didn't want me and when I found out that I was pregnant, I wanted to tell you so badly…but Charlie convinced me that you didn't want me and chose money over me, so why would you want my children?" she started crying again.

"Again with the fucking money? Bella, you kept my babies away from me-"

"I was scared Edward. I thought I've lost you forever and then I found out I was pregnant, not only with one but with twins…and then I received the divorce papers, everything was so confusing. Then I thought that they might help me get over you, you know, focus on them and then you'll disappear from my heart and memories…but that never happened. I could never forget about you and I've learned to share my heart with the twins" she explained but nothing made any sense.

"Where are they Bella?" I asked. Some part of me still hoped that this was some sick joke and that she would reveal them to me anytime now.

"It was July 24th 2006 when Charlie took me to this cabin, about an hour away from Forks. I didn't want to go but he talked me into it. There was a trained nurse there, she took the picture and it was her cabin. That night I went into labor but I passed out after the nurse linked me up with an IV. She had to do an emergency C-section but it was too late. They were born dead" she sobbed out. My own tears flowed freely down my cheeks hearing the truth out of her mouth.

"But you felt them kick and they moved inside of you?" I sobbed.

She nodded her head. "The umbilical cords were wrapped around their necks and suffocated them. When I woke up they were gone and I've been in and out of a coma for five days so Charlie buried them without me" she cried, wrapping her arms around her torso.

"You never saw them?" I asked astounded. Charlie was a fucking monster.

"No and I wanted to though, so badly. I wanted to see if they would look like their daddy as I hoped they would. Charlie said he wanted to spare me more pain" she rolled her eyes at the mention of Charlie's sincerity.

"Surely Sue was at the funeral?" I asked. Please tell me that Charlie was not the only person at my babies' funeral, I begged silently.

"Sue just disappeared. She packed all of her stuff and left without a word. I haven't seen Sue in five years" she cried. My eyes widened. This was news to me, I mean; Sue was like a mother to Bella, why would she just leave Bella without a word?

"You had plenty of opportunities to tell me about them when I returned, why haven't you?" I asked through clenched teeth.

She gasped.

"I wanted to spare you the pain. I thought if I was the only one hurting then at least one of us could be whole after everything" she whispered.

I laughed sarcastically.

"Do you really think you were the only one hurting after you've left me Bella? I almost ended up in rehab after I've drowned myself in alcohol. I almost jumped off a cliff, desperately wanted to end my life because I was nothing without you. I was dead without you in my life. There were days that I couldn't even get out of my fucking bed because life was just too much and trying to live without you was impossible. You weren't the only one who went through fucking hell and back" I yelled as tears spilled over the brims off my eyes.

"I'm so sorry" she cried out and tried to come to me but I held my hands up.

"Don't. Just fucking don't!" I called out.

"Edward, please-"

"I could have forgiven you anything Bella because I love you so fucking much but this…I'm sorry, you keeping something like this away from me is unforgivable" I rudely interrupted her.

"No, Edward please don't say that" she gasped and fear filled her eyes.

"I've just said it. I can't do this anymore. I've had it with all of these lies and deceit…" I yelled.

"Edward" she called after me as I stormed out of the meadow to get away from her. I couldn't stand there any longer. I've never felt so suffocated before. I stopped to empty my stomach before I started to freak out. I growled loudly and punched my fist against a tree. Not caring about the pain that shot through my arm or about the warm blood that flowed from my battered knuckles. I kept screaming and punching until I fell down in complete exhaustion.

Losing Bella was nothing compared to the pain I'm feeling right now. I wasn't even aware of their existence but I have this extremely hollowness inside of my heart ever since I've learned about them. I know that I love them, even though I never had the chance to hold them and feel them move in my arms.

I can understand Bella's pain now. I can understand why her eyes were always filled with emptiness and so much pain. I'm pretty sure the same emptiness and pain reflects from my eyes.

I slowly got up and started walking back to my car. My hands started aching as the cold air blew on my knuckles. The blood was already dry. Stupidest thing I've ever done…no, nothing tops off the suicide attempt. I smiled sarcastically. That was by far the stupidest thing I've ever done. Smashing up my knuckles was maybe the second stupidest thing.

I climbed into my car and started the ignition and sped away to the safety of my house.

When I got home, I cleaned my knuckles and then I poured myself another whisky.

I sat in my living room and thought back to every truth revealed today. Charlie played us, fucking bastard. The funny thing is, we fell for his games. We knew the kind of man he was but we still believed his shit and he ruined our lives. If it wasn't for the letter and Charlie writing in exactly the same handwriting as Bella, I never would have believed his shit. I think he knew this, that's why he had to fake that letter. I never would have given up on Bella but that letter just seemed so real. But Bella had no evidence that I took the money or that I didn't want her. She just believed her father and then she let him talk her out of telling me about my babies. Damn him, damn that fucking man.

I thought I knew Bella but apparently I don't.

_Stop blaming Bella. You are at fault as well and blaming her won't bring them back!_

Tears spilled over my eyes again. I wonder what they looked like…they would be five now. Would Isamarie have been the spitting image of her gorgeous mother with the same brown pools? Would Edward junior have looked like me with the same unruly hair?

There's something about Bella's story that's not adding up. Why would Charlie take her to a cabin so far from a hospital when he knew she was due any day? Bella remembered going into labor but then she passed out after the nurse linked an IV to her. That right there doesn't make any fucking sense. Then Charlie buried them without Bella ever seeing them. The most suspicious off all is the fact that Sue disappeared without a word. And isn't it funny that she disappeared the same time my twins died…

Something's not making sense and I'm going to find out what the fuck is going on. I have a weird feeling about the twins and something keeps telling me that I shouldn't give up on them.

I went to my study and switched on my computer. I went into Charlie Swan's personal files and read over all the financial statements I've received from Jacob. I went back to specifically six years ago. This man had a lot of money in his bank account but he fucked himself over a couple of times with dirty deals. He reaped what he sowed! I grinned.

I rubbed my eyes after I've spent almost two hours in front of the computer but then I sat up when my eye spot something that happened when Bella was about five months pregnant. A large amount of money was deposited into a Mrs. T. Denali's account and four months later there was another amount paid to her account.

She received a total of one million dollars. Why? For that kind of money she must have done some pretty big job. I started doing research on her and found her address. I didn't even linger on the thought; I just grabbed my car keys and ran to my car.

After about half an hours driving I found the place. She really likes her privacy. I had a really hard time finding this place.

I walked to her door and knocked as hard as I could. I wasn't in the mood for games and I wanted answers.

A tall strawberry blond woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"My name is Edward Cullen and I believe I have some evidence about Charlie and you and what you've done five years ago" I said. I took a fat chance with this information but my gut told me that she had something to do with Bella's C-section.

"What?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Cut the crap Miss Denali and why don't you just tell me the truth?" I smiled at the sight of her face. She was covered in fear and I noticed how her hands trembled.

I followed her into the cabin and I gasped when I saw the exact spot where Bella stood when they took the photo of her. I was definitely on the right track.

"Either you tell me what you've done or I'll go to the police" I threatened her.

"Please, no police. I'll tell you what you want to know" she begged. I nodded my head and tried to stay calm but my insides were burning from the fury that grew. If this woman had anything to do with my twins' death or whatever, I'll rip her fucking throat out.

"Why did Charlie bring Bella here?" I asked her. She rubbed her hands together and sucked in a deep breath.

"Charlie came to me when Bella was about five months pregnant and he asked me to help him with Bella's situation. He told me that she was married to some loser and he wasn't going to stand by and let that man destroy his daughter's life any more than he already has. So, he paid me to get the twins out of her when the time was right. I agreed but I had no idea what he was planning" she said in a trembling tone.

"What was his plan?" I asked. My rage increased at hearing that I was a loser and that I've ruined Bella's life.

"I had to get the twins out of her and he would take them away, telling her that they've died" she said while tears ran down her face.

"Bella almost died that night. She had lost a lot of blood and I had to fight to keep her alive. She was out of it for almost five days" she answered in a monotone voice.

"They're alive?" I asked, my heart making summersaults at the realization that they're alive…but where?

"Yes." She answered.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"I don't know. Charlie never gave me that information because he was afraid I would tell Bella about it. I have no idea where he took them" she said and I could tell she was speaking the truth.

"How could you do that to another human being? How could you stand by and let a monster take a woman's children away from her and then make her believe they've died? What kind of person are you?" I hissed.

"I'm sorry. I feel horrible about everything" she cried.

"I'm not letting this go. Charlie Swan has ruined my life for the last fucking time. I'm going to find my children and then I'll deal with you" I hissed.

"Wait, how did they become your children?" she asked.

"I'm the loser Bella was married to and you gave my children away like little puppies. You're going to pay for this" I glared at her without any emotion.

I stormed out of her cabin and before I made it to my car I felt sick again. I emptied my stomach again before I climbed back into my car.

I slammed hard against the steering wheel.

Where am I going to find them? What have Charlie done with them?

I started laughing out loud. Tears of joy rolled down my cheeks the harder I laughed. They're alive…they're not dead. My children are alive and out there somewhere…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review…<strong>

**Most of the secrets are out now but Bella's going to do something stupid again. Next chapter is still in Edward's POV but I'll reveal what Bella's plan is.**

**You probably already guessed where the twins are? How do you think Edward will find them?**


	20. Chapter 20 Sue Clearwater

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters!**

**I'm sorry about this, but if you are not logged in or you don't have an account on FF, you won't be able to review. I'm sorry about this but I had a really annoying anonymous reader that moaned from the first time he/she reviewed. It was really annoying…I'm sorry to all the readers who reviewed without having an account, I really loved your reviews but I think this is better in the long run.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sue Clearwater<strong>

**Chapter 20**

**I've been lied to, you been cheated  
>I've been cried to, you been mistreated<br>I've been watching you, you want action  
>You need love and I need satisfaction<strong>

**(Flyleaf)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I'm so fucking excited that words are not enough to describe just how fucking excited I am.

My babies are alive…they're alive!

My face pulled up in pain and the excitement disappeared.

Where are they? What the hell had Charlie done with them? Where do I start looking for them?

Bella…do I tell her now or should I find her them first?

I grabbed my hair in my fists and pulled hard as I screamed out loud in frustration. I don't know what to do. I've never felt this powerless before and so lost.

It's been a week, seven long fucking days, since I've made love to Bella and since I've found out that my twins, I mean our twins, are alive.

In a week I couldn't figure anything out and I'm not closer to the truth than I hoped I would be. Plus, Bella hasn't been at work and she's not answering my calls. I don't even blame her; I've said some pretty fucked up shit to her. To say that I've been more than unfair is an understatement.

_Time to swallow your fucking pride, Cullen._

I knocked on his office door and when his husky voice called me inside I had to swallow hard. I had to be very desperate to come knocking on his door.

His eyes narrowed when he saw me enter his office.

"What do you want?" he growled.

I stuck my hands in my pockets and clenched my jaw.

"Where is she?" I asked.

He opened his desk drawer and pulled out an envelope. He threw it to me across his table and I picked it up with trembling hands. It was addressed to me, but…

"What's this?" I asked.

"A letter from Bella" he simply answered and lay back in his chair. "I knew you were going to screw her up again." He added with hatred.

"You have no clue what you're talking about" I hissed.

"Oh fuck you, Cullen. You didn't see her a week ago before she left-"

"Wait, she left?" I interrupted him and ignored the way he was talking to me.

"Go read your fucking letter" he lashed out.

"Why did I only receive this now if she left a week ago?" I asked and hated the fact that I was depending on this fucker.

He sighed before he rolled his eyes.

"If I answer your dumb fucking question, will you please leave?" he asked.

"Sure," I smiled deviously.

"Bella made me promise not to give it to you unless you came looking for her. She doesn't want to be a burden to you" he answered.

"Thanks" I grinned and turned around to leave.

"Oh, one more thing Jacob Black" I said as I turned back to him, "You should start remembering who the fuck you're talking to. I'm not one of your dogs…I'm your fucking boss, the one who pays your salary. If you don't like it…quit but I won't tolerate your fucking attitude any longer" I smiled widely before I left his office and slammed the door behind me.

I went back to my office and swallowed hard before I had the fucking guts to open the envelope.

My hands trembled as I folded it open and revealed Bella's real handwriting.

_**Edward**_

_**I don't know where to start…the beginning is as good as any, I guess.**_

_**I can't turn the clock back and change what I've done, believe me if that was possible I would have done anything to do it. I have already apologized to you and you wished not to accept…I don't blame you.**_

_**Last night was beyond perfect. When you made love to me, I felt whole and I haven't felt that way in almost six years. **_

_**Edward, leaving you was the hardest thing I had ever done but I honestly believed that Charlie would do something horrible to you and I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if anything happened to you. I would do anything for you.**_

_**I can't explain about the twins because honestly, you don't believe me and you made it pretty clear that you'll never forgive me.**_

_**You're probably wondering why I left? I can't live in the same town as you and know that you hate me. I can't work for you and know that you'll never be able to forgive me…I'm sorry I'm just not that strong.**_

_**I don't know where I'm going, yet, but as soon as I know I'll send a letter to Jake with only my address on. You won't hear from me again. As from this moment, I'm out of your life. If you find it in your heart to forgive me, I'll be waiting…forever.**_

_**I will always love you Edward.**_

_**Bella**_

"Fuck" I yelled out.

Why does she run away every fucking time things gets to hot? I hate this…I hate that I've lost her again. Now I'll have to wait until she's settled, whenever the fuck that is, and get the address from Jacob…and decide if I'm gonna drag her sexy ass back here or am I gonna leave her and go on with my life.

_Yeah, as if! You've tried that six years ago and ever since…no luck!_

I need to find my twins. I need to know if they're okay and if they have a good home. If they've been treated well over the years. I want to know what they look like and if they're healthy…

I left the office early, since it's a madhouse without Bella there. I've been answering phones and I had to type my own documents. My head is spinning…

I was busy making a green salad to go with my lasagna when my doorbell rang. I wiped my hands while I walked to the front door.

I gasped when I opened the door and found Sue Clearwater standing in front of me.

"Hello Edward" she smiled. Wow, she looks like shit. She's not the full of life Sue I remembered.

"Sue? Come on in" I gasped again and pulled her into my house.

I led her to the living room and she took a seat on the couch. She played nervously with the hem of her shirt and I cleared my throat before I took a seat across from her.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Seattle" she whispered.

"Are you okay? You look kind of pale" I asked in concern.

"Edward, I need to talk to you" she almost squealed.

"About?" I frowned.

"Five years ago, Charlie came to me with your twins. He gave them to me and told me to leave. I begged him to not do this to Bella but he wouldn't listen. He told me that if I wouldn't take the twins, he would take them to someone else, a stranger, and no one will ever see them again. I couldn't let that happen…my plan was to find you and tell Bella everything but Charlie threatened to take them away if Bella or you found out-"

"You have my children?" I asked. Sue nodded her head.

"You never said anything to Bella. You just left without a word and you had them all this time? How could you do that to her?" I asked as rage started to fill my body.

"Charlie would have taken them away and then there was no chance of ever finding them. I had to protect them against that monster" she started crying.

"Sue, you kept this from us for five years. How could you do this? How could you live with yourself after Bella believed that her twins had died five years ago? She trusted you…fuck, she thought of you as her mother. I mean, how the fuck could you do this to us?" I shouted and my body started shaking from the rage that filled my body.

Sue fell onto her knees and sobbed loudly but there was a part of me that couldn't care less. She kept our children from us for five years and made Bella believe that they were dead. How the fuck did she live with herself knowing that Bella was somewhere grieving the death of her twins?

"I'm so sorry Edward but I was so scared" she sobbed.

"I can't believe you did this to Bella…I expected it of Charlie but not of you" I lashed out.

"I thought that if they lived with me that Bella would at least have a chance of seeing them one day" she cried.

"You should have told her Sue. It doesn't matter that Charlie threatened you; you could have saved her so much pain" I sighed as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I've known for a week that I was the father of twins…and when I've first learned that they were dead, the pain was unbearable. I can't imagine what Bella went through the past five years but I know that she never deserved any of the horrible things Charlie has done to her. One thing I'm fucking certain about…I won't let Bella go through any more hurt. I'm going to drag her sexy fucking ass back here and I'm going to make her the happiest woman alive…for as long as I live. I won't cause her any more hurt. She has had enough…

"I have to see Bella and explain. Where is she?" Sue asked through hiccoughed breaths.

"Your guess is as good as mine…she left a week ago and I have no idea where she is. Where is my children Sue?" I asked with exhaustion. I felt so tired; tired of fighting to live, tired of fighting for love, tired of fighting to keep my shit together…I just want to live and love and be happy.

"They are in Seattle. They want to meet you" she sighed.

"They do?" I asked astounded.

"Of course they do. I've told them about you and Bella and they've wanted to meet you for a very long time" she said.

"You told them about Bella and me?" I asked again.

"Of course Edward. They know you and Bella are their parents…I never took that role. Would you like to see them?" she asked.

"Yes" I answered immediately. "I want to see them" I said with a pounding heart. I can't even begin to explain the excitement I'm feeling right now. My children are alive and they've been living with Sue…though I don't agree with her choices not to tell Bella, I'm so relieved that Charlie at least gave them to someone we knew and not some stranger. Plus, Sue told them about Bella and I and they want to meet us.

My heart went into overdrive thinking about my children. I was going to meet them tomorrow and I'm so excited.

I wish Bella could share this moment with me but I have no fucking idea where she is. I haven't heard from her…and I completely take the blame on that one. I have treated her like shit the last time I saw her. I was just so hurt, finding out that I was a father and then I had to find out that they died. I was angry because she lied to me about that…I don't give a shit what her excuses was, she should have told me.

I want to bring my children home. I want to bring my ex-future-wife home. I want to spend the rest of my life with Bella, raising our twins and maybe future children.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Bella left? Do you blame her?<strong>

**I'm sorry I took so long to update but I have some good news. I have finished this story and I'm posting every chapter right now. Please review each chapter after you've read!**

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21 Meeting the twins

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting the twins<strong>

**Chapter 21**

**There's the strangest excitement today,  
>if you're awake then you're welcome to hear.<br>I got a gift and it blew me away,  
>from the far eastern sea straight to here<strong>

**(Angels & Airwaves)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I notice my hands shaking while I'm knocking on Sue's door. I couldn't help but notice that the house wasn't huge and that it was actually a plain house. It was a double story house but it was situated in a normal neighborhood. It tells me that even though Charlie paid her millions of dollars to take care of the twins, she decided to go with the normal lifestyle and raise my children in a middle-class home…even though she had the money to go all the way, she didn't. I love that about Sue…just remembering what Bella told me about her, I know that my children will have the purest of hearts…just like their mother!

"Edward, hi" Sue smiles when she opened the door. She grabbed my hands and pulled me into the house.

I was a bit early, but I was just so excited that I couldn't wait any more. I just had to get here.

"Hey Sue, how are you this morning?" I asked politely. I don't know how I feel about Sue yet. I'm pissed as hell that she kept this from us for five years, especially from Bella because Bella trusted her. I'm also relieved that it was Sue raising them all this time and not some stranger.

I can live with the fact that Sue had them all this time…it's really fucking hard, I mean we trusted her…but I have no idea how Bella is going to react over this news. I'm actually a bit worried how Bella and Sue's relationship will end up after Sue talks to Bella.

"I'm nervous" she sighed. "You're a bit early and they are still sleeping, I'm sorry" she said with tears in her eyes.

I swallowed and hugged her tightly. She's going to lose two kids who she has been taking care of for five years now. I would like for her to stay a part of their lives but I don't know how Bella would feel and therefore I'm keeping my mouth shut and just trying to comfort Sue the best I can. I can't make her any promises because I have to speak to Bella first.

"I know I'm a little early but I couldn't stay away any longer" I said and felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry about all of this. I was so afraid that Charlie will take them but when I've learned that he died, I had to find you" she said her own tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sue led me to the living room and left to make some coffee. I looked around in the living room and stood up to look at the pictures displayed on the fireplace. My breath hitched when I picked a frame up, displaying the twins when they were babies. They looked so adorable. My heart jumped into my throat. This was my children, mine and Bella's. They are the result of our love for each other.

My fingers traced the contours of their tiny faces while the tears flowed freely down my cheeks.

I picked another frame up where I can tell the differences between them. Isamarie is the spitting image of her mother, with the same big chocolate brown pools, rosy cheeks and pink plumpy lips but she inherited my weird shade of bronze curls. She's so fucking beautiful…an absolute vision.

Edward junior is the spitting image of me with the exact same emerald green eyes but inherited his mother's dark brown hair. He is absolutely perfect. They both are!

"That was taken when they turned five" Sue said behind me. She startled me a little and I almost dropped the frame. I turned around to face her with the frame still in my hands. My cheeks were wet from the tears that rolled down a minute ago.

Seeing my children on this photo was unbelievable. My heart swelled with pride when I looked at their happy faces.

"They are beautiful, just perfect" I choked out.

"They are beautiful and they remind me so much of you and Bella. Your son may look like you but he is so much like his mother and then Isamarie…she has your calm. The both of them love music-"

"You gave them the names Bella wanted?" I stated in surprise. I don't even know if Sue gave them other names, I just used the names that were on the headstone.

"Of course. Bella told me about the names when she found out that it was a boy and a girl. I wanted to name them what their mother wanted" she said.

"Thank you Sue, for taking such good care of them and for saving them from that monster. I can't promise how Bella will react, but I'm really grateful that they had you"

"Bella is going to be very angry but I won't blame her. I'll stay out of your lives if that is what she wants" Sue whispered with teary eyes.

"I'll talk to Bella-"

"Grammy" a little voice whispered from behind me and my heart stopped. Sue's face lit up as she walked past me to the voice. I know that is one of my children but I couldn't force my legs to turn around. I was frozen in my steps with a heart beating so fast that it actually hurt.

"Morning sweetie" Sue said.

"Who is that, Grammy?" the little voice asked and my heart clenched. I had to swallow my sobs before they could escape.

Finally, I slowly turned around and gasped. The photo in my hands is nothing compared to the real Isamarie. She's so beautiful. Her hair is loose and falls down her back with the most adorable curls I have ever seen. Bella has always loved my hair; the unruliness, the different shades…everything. Isamarie's hair is the spitting image of mine; the same shades but without the craziness. I smiled to myself.

I notice her big brown pools widened when she saw me and a little gasp escaped her perfect mouth.

"He came for me" she whispered softly to Sue. Sue nodded her head while tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Just as I always promised you he would" Sue smiled.

Isamarie wringed her little hands as she slowly walked towards me. With every tiny step towards me, my heart wanted to jump out of my chest from excitement. I wanted to run to her and pick her up and hold her to my chest forever, but that would probably scare her away, so I waited patiently. She looked so nervous but also excited.

My knees buckled and I fell to them. My hands were trembling.

She stopped in front of me and looked at me with curiosity. I wanted to pull her into my arms and hold her tight but then again, they don't know me. Sure, Sue told them about me but they don't know me and I don't want to scare them away. I will have to wait for them to make the first move.

Isamarie nervously played with the hem of her pajama shirt. There was an image of a girl, looked like a princess, with brown hair and a yellow ball gown. _Belle _was written in fancy letters underneath the princess. The princess reminded me of Bella. I reached out and traced the image on her shirt. My finger trembled while I did this.

"That's a beautiful princess" I whispered. A raw sob almost escaped my mouth as I felt my heart swell with love. It overflowed my heart. I have never loved anyone this much…except for Bella.

"She is my favorite Disney princess. Her name is Belle and she reminds me of my mommy" Isamarie said in the sweetest voice I've ever heard. Her plump lips moved just like her mother's but she creased her forehead the exact same way I do.

I looked up from her shirt and straight into her deep chocolate pools. My breath hitched.

"I have a picture of you in my room" she said.

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Uh-huh" she nodded her little head, "I would look at the picture every night and pray that you will come for us and then I put the picture under my pillow and dream of you" she whispered while playing with her shirt again. A deep crimson rushed to her cheeks and I gasped. She even has her mother's sexy as hell blush…in Bella's case it is sexy as fucking hell, but in my daughter's case it is simply sweet and adorable.

I reached out and raised her head with my finger. I swallowed when I touched her. I can't believe I'm sitting in front of my daughter and I'm remaining calm. It took everything I had to not embrace her. I wanted to feel her tiny body in my arms.

"Don't feel embarrassed about that baby-girl, I'm here and I'm never leaving your side again" I choked out.

Her eyes widened and then the most adorable smile spread across her beautiful face.

"Promise?" she asked and I nodded my head.

"I promise"

Isamarie flew into my arms and almost knocked me over with the force she used to jump into my arms. My arms went around her tiny body and I buried my face in the crook of her tiny neck. I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent…strawberries, just like Bella. I felt the wetness on my cheeks and sniffled a little.

Isamarie's hands crawled up my head and she ran her tiny fingers through my hair. I smiled, remembering how Bella used to do that and how she loved doing it. I let her go, against my will, and as she stood in front of me again, she kept running her fingers through my hair.

"I like your hair. In my picture, my mommy has her fingers in your hair and you laugh" she explained while still running her fingers through my hair.

"Your mommy likes my hair too" I confessed.

"You have the same hair as me" she said and I chuckled.

"I do" I said with a smile.

"Do you think my mommy will like my hair too?" she asked and my heart clenched. I wish Bella could have been here now.

"Your mommy will love your hair baby-girl. Your mommy will love everything about you" I said.

"I love you" she whispered while looking at the floor. I couldn't help myself; I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly. I picked us up from the floor and made my way to the couch. She was now on my lap with her tiny arms around my neck.

"I love you so much Isamarie and I'm never letting you go again. Never." I said.

She sat on my lap and told me stories about her brother. I noticed that Sue wasn't in the living room anymore and wondered where she went.

"Do you want to see the picture I have of you?" my daughter asked.

"I really do" I said anxiously. I've wanted to see it from the moment she mentioned it. She jumped off my lap and ran up the stairs.

I leaned on my legs with my elbows and raked my fingers through my hair. I sighed out loud. I can't believe I'm sitting here in this house with my children just a few rooms away. I have never felt this amount of joy before. I have to find Bella.

I raised my head when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. My son stood in the doorway of the living room. I gasped. It was like looking in a mirror; except for Bella's brown hair, he looked just like me…he even inherited my unruly hair. It may not be the same color but the craziness is there. I smiled. He smiled back. That was all it took to break the ice. He came running towards me and straight into my arms.

"I knew you would come" he said in a velvety kind of voice.

"I will never leave you again" I said. I didn't know what else to say. I don't know what Sue told them about where I was and why I left them. Once again I thought about Charlie Swan; if he was alive right now, I would fucking kill him.

"Grammy always told us stories about you and mommy and then I'll dream about you. I wanted to be with you so bad" he whispered.

This increased my rage towards Charlie. My children were supposed to have a childhood not worry about when their parents will show up and come get them. My daughter should be dreaming about princesses and princes and all kinds of fairy tales, instead she dreamt of me and her mommy and when we will come and get them. The same goes for my son.

"I dreamt about you too, bud" I said.

He is so different from his sister. His sister was a little shy in the beginning but Edward junior is just so open and so forward.

He crawled onto my lap and started telling me about kindergarten and all of his friends. He told me about the girls that won't leave him alone. I laughed out loud when he pulled his face as if in pain by mentioning the girls. I remember my kindergarten experiences; the girls wouldn't leave me alone as well. It was annoying because I just wanted to play with my friends and have fun. To learn that my son has the same problem is really cool.

"I had that same problem in kindergarten" I told him.

His head snapped up and his eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really" I confirmed with a nod.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I couldn't do anything. I just tried to ignore them" I smiled.

"Did they leave you alone?" he asked hopeful.

"Nope" I popped the 'p'.

"Aw man" he bulged his little fist and gently slammed it on his knee.

I chuckled at his cuteness.

"Daddy, Daddy" my daughter's voice yelled while running down the stairs. I froze. My heart pounded so hard that I thought my son could hear or feel it. She just called me 'Daddy'. My eyes blurred with tears. She must have realized what she called me because she froze in her steps and looked at me with wide eyes.

I cleared my throat and swallowed the tears away.

"What do you have there, princess?" I asked and beckoned her with my hand to come to me. My son jumped off my lap and ran towards his sister. He took her hand and smiled at her. I had to swallow a sob back when I saw how my children interacted with each other. I could see how much they loved each other and how important they are to one another.

"It's okay, Isa, come show daddy the picture" my son told his sister.

They slowly walked to me and she handed me the picture. I smiled at her before I looked down at the picture of Bella and me. I gasped. This was the picture that was on my nightstand and disappeared when Bella left me. I always assumed that Charlie took the picture out but now I know that Bella took the picture with her when she left. It was the only reminder she had of me. But how did they get hold of this.

Bella was in my arms while her fingers ran through my hair and her lips rested on my cheek. I remember laughing that day and Alice took the photo. It was one of our favorite photos…we looked so happy.

"Grammy gave one for me and one for Isa" my son said. She must have made copies or something.

"This is one of my favorite pictures" I choked out.

"I love it" Isamarie said while clapping her hands. I laughed and pulled both of them into my arms. They crawled onto my lap, each of them claiming a leg to sit on. I wrapped my arms around them and placed a kiss on both of their foreheads.

"I love you guys so much" I said with tears blurring my vision as my heart swelled with pride, love and happiness.

"Love you Daddy" they said in unison. My heart swelled a little more when they called me daddy.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please review!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22 Edward & Jacob

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward &amp; Jacob<strong>

**Chapter 22**

**The trash fire is warm**

**But nowhere safe from the storm**

**And I can't bear to see**

**What I've let me be**

**So wicked and worn**

**(Metallica)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

It's been six weeks since I saw Edward last and I missed him so much. I only found a place to stay two weeks ago and after I got settled in, I mailed Edward my address. I had no hope of seeing him ever again but I promised him that I would mail my address and I kept my promise. I decided to stay in Seattle for a little while.

My hand moved to my stomach while I was thinking about Edward. I found out I was pregnant last week. I was happy and sad at the same time. I'm reliving six years ago. I was alone, once again. I was living without Edward, once again and I was pregnant. Once again my life was falling apart and I had to face everything on my own. Plus, I'm going to have to raise this baby on my own!

Will there ever be a happy ending for me?

I have been trying to heal the last couple of weeks. It's been hard just living through an hour, but since I found out I was pregnant I felt so happy, so whole. My heart is still torn into a million pieces and I think my heart will probably always be broken but I'm taking one day at a time. I'm trying to stay calm for my baby but sometimes it's just so hard. I love Edward and I miss him. I wish he was here with me.

Jake is coming today and I'm excited. I miss him and I need him. He knows how to make me feel all warm and whole. I don't know what I would do without Jake. He has always been there for me and he has helped me through so much. I just don't know how he is going to react when I tell him that I'm pregnant, once again, with Edward's baby. I know that he is going to flip and I hope that he won't push me away because I really need him now. I know I'm probably being selfish by needing him so much without being in a relationship with him but I have no one else. Everyone I trusted and love has left me; Alice, Sue and now Edward. I can't go one like this.

I opened the door when I heard the knock and found my best friend, my sun.

"Jake" I screamed and jumped into his arms.

"Bells" he whispered into my neck. He held me for a while and I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. I really missed him.

He let go of me and wiped the tears of my cheeks with his fingers and I turned around and walked into my apartment. He followed me to my couch and he fell down.

"Can I get you a beer or something?" I asked him.

"No thanks Bells, just come here, I've missed you so much," he said and grabbed my hand to pull me down with him.

"I've missed you to Jake, you have no idea," I sighed.

"How have you been Bells? Don't say fine, I can see you are not fine," he said and looked at me.

My best friend knew me so well. Why can't I fall in love with Jake? He would never hurt me and I know he loves me, why can't I love him like I love Edward?

"Jake," I hesitated.

"Bella, just tell me, I can see something is wrong. This reminds me of six years ago when I found you all broken up, Bella. Please let me help you," Jake pleaded.

"You're right, I'm sorry Jake, I always get you into my shit." I said.

"Bella, it's not shit, you are broken, and I can see where you are headed," Jake interrupted me.

"Jake, I'm pregnant." I blurted out and started sobbing.

He reached for me and pulled me into his arms where I felt so safe. I was terrified and scared, I did not know what to expect and what to do, but Jake was here for now and for now, I will not be alone. He gently rubbed my back while rocking my body.

"Bella, is it Cullen's?" He asked me bitterly. I felt like shit for doing this to Jake but I had no one else.

"Yeah Jake, I've never been with anyone else. We were together the night before I left. I found out last week after I mailed Edward the address of my apartment," I whispered.

I looked up into his eyes and all I could see was love and concern for me. Jake never judged me and I thought he would now but he didn't. He just loves me and worries about me.

I started crying again and Jake pulled me back into his arms. He kept telling me that everything was going to be okay and he will help me through everything.

"Bells, I promise you I will never leave you, I'll always be here if you need me. You will not have to go through this alone. I'll help you through just like I helped you when you were pregnant with the twins" he promised me.

"I know Jake," I said and tried to smile but it was no use. I felt like shit.

Jake and I talked through dinner and he told me that he was going to look for another job here in Seattle where he can keep an eye on me. Deep down I was so grateful and happy but I knew it wouldn't be fair to Jake. He's giving up his life for me…and for what? Just being friends. It's not fair to him. I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't hear of it. He wanted to be close to me and help me through everything.

I felt calm when I went to bed. Jake was lying next to me and held me in his arms the whole night, just like he used to back in Forks after I lost the twins. I won't admit this to him but having his arms around me now, is really comforting. I had my friend next to me and his warmth was so welcoming to my cold heart.

I slept through for the first time in six weeks, no nightmares.

I woke up and heard Jake speaking to someone. I wondered who the hell it was because no one knew where I lived and I didn't have any friends, yet. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. I froze as I saw Edward. He turned around and looked into my eyes. His eyes were cold and hard.

I looked at Jake who was standing next to the kettle wearing only a pair of jeans, no shirt. Shit! I can see how this looks to Edward.

Edward!

My heart started pounding in my chest. He was here. Just last night I thought that I would never see him again and now, he was standing in my kitchen with a half-naked Jacob. Fuck! My life is just so screwed-up.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked and heard my own voice trembling.

"You said you will wait for me even if it takes forever, I guess you got tired of waiting." He said coldly.

"Jake, could you give us a moment please?" I asked Jake. He just nodded and walked out of my apartment.

"Edward, I had this conversation with you six weeks ago, Jake is my friend. He helped me through a lot and he is still helping me." I said and walked past him.

"You know what Bella, that story is getting old." He said.

"Yeah it gets old, is it a coincidence that you are always the reason he has to come help me and rescue me?" I asked coldly. I thought that Edward understood my relationship with Jake. I had this conversation with him before and I'm getting pissed at his reaction.

"I'm getting tired of your shit Edward Cullen. You act as if I belong to you and you have a right to me or something" I said angrily.

"Bella you wrote me a letter telling me you will wait, which kind of gives me a right to you. And don't tell me you are getting tired of my shit, what the hell was Jacob doing here?" he yelled.

"I needed someone to talk to Edward." I whispered.

"So you called Jake. How fucking convenient" He said sarcastically.

"Don't you dare use that tone, don't you dare do that Edward. I am not coping; I am falling apart again and bleeding more and more. I needed you Edward but you told me that you don't want me in your life again and practically told me you don't want to see me ever again" I sobbed and wrapped my arms around my torso. Every single time that I think I'm pulling through and that I'm living again…he comes and fucks everything up. Then he leaves me broken and tramples on my heart before he goes.

"Yeah I can see how you are not coping. Really, you want me to believe all this shit," he said furiously.

"You know what I don't care what you believe. I don't care anymore. I'm going to go get dressed and then I'll talk to you. Stay, go, I don't give a shit" I said and turned around not caring what he thinks. He can even leave for all I care. Who the hell does he think he is?

I took a quick shower and dressed quickly. I returned to the kitchen and he was still there waiting. I thought he would leave and I would never see him again. My heart bounced up and down at the sight of him. I have missed him so much and I'm so happy that he is here, even if he is blaming me for shit that doesn't exist. I'm just happy he is here, in my kitchen.

He looked up when I entered the tiny kitchen. He looked so lost. His eyes were filled with hurt and he looked tired.

I sighed.

"Look I'm not going to explain myself to you, I don't have to. I meant what I said in the letter Edward. I will always be here waiting, hoping you would come back to me. What are you doing here anyways?" I asked him.

"I knew this morning, but honestly Bella, I don't know now. I shouldn't have come and I'm sorry I did," he whispered.

"You can't be serious; I mean Jake is a friend Edward, nothing more. What the hell do you want from me Edward?" I asked him.

"Bella, do you mind if I come back later? I just want to take a walk to think everything through and calm down, I promise you I will come back," he said and I just nodded. I watched as Edward left my apartment and he took everything with him, my life, my heart, and my soul. I will always love him, no matter what he does or say. He is my soul mate and will always be my only one.

I took my car keys and ran out of my apartment. I need to get my head cleared before he came back. Edward and I tend to say stupid things when we are so angry. I want to be calm when I talk to him again. I want us to have a civilized conversation and I want him to understand that I will never love Jake in a romantic way. Jake is my best friend but Edward is my soul mate; the only man I've ever loved and ever been with.

I was going too fast when my phone rang. I turned my head to look for my phone when I lost control off the car, I screamed and the car rolled repeatedly; I heard the glass of the windscreen break and shatter. I felt the blood as it streamed down my face.

I thought about Edward, the love of my life, and I knew that I had forgiven him for everything he did to me and for everything he said.

I thought about my twins, and felt the wounds in my heart healing, I have forgiven myself for killing them, and I forgave them for leaving me. I have always blamed myself for their deaths. I always thought that I killed them and deep down, I was angry at them for leaving me. I know now how stupid that sounds but I can't help the way I felt. As my car rolled repeatedly, I thought how stupid I was. I didn't kill them and they never left me. They are still in my heart and will always be there…that's where they live. I couldn't control the umbilical cords that wrapped around their necks; it was out of my hands.

I thought about my new baby and how much I loved him or her already. I thought about meeting them, which might not happen now and I started crying. I gently rubbed my abdomen and whispered, "I love you so much" and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23 Nothing else matters

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**I just want to say that this is FICTION. I have no medical knowledge and wrote what I thought. **

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing else matters<strong>

**Chapter 23**

**So close no matter how far**

**Couldn't be much more from the heart**

**Forever trusting who we are**

**And nothing else matters**

**(Metallica)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

I woke up with a smile on my face; the reason is lying in my arms. I only get moments like these when Bella needs me and I have to try to hold her together. I love her so damn much, but she made it clear years ago that she will always want Cullen. I sighed in irritation. He is a stupid ass for letting her go. He can be lucky that someone like Bella loves him and even wanted to give him a second chance, I mean she still waits for him.

I got up and took a quick shower. I only put my jeans on and went back into the room where Bella was still sleeping. I traced my finger down her cheek. She is so beautiful and I wish she could love me like she loves Cullen.

I went to the kitchen to make some coffee when I heard a knock on the door. My head snapped up at the sound and I wondered who it could be. Bella told me she doesn't have friends and no one else knows where she lives.

I opened the door to find the one person I despise more than anything else in the world.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the heartbreaker, Edward Cullen. What the hell do you want?" I asked a bit irritated. What the hell is he doing here?

"I could ask you the same thing Jacob?" he answered me in annoyance.

"I came to pick up the broken pieces of Bella's heart…again!" I said and turned around to go back to the kitchen. He would follow anyway, so what if I'm being rude by not inviting him in. I grinned at the thought of his expression when I opened the door. There must be a lot of shit going through his head right about now.

"Why is it that every time you come into the picture or into her life she gets hurt? I mean why do you do that? Does it give you pleasure or something?" I asked him.

Shock crossed his face when I asked him that, but I could not care less, I want to know why he keeps on hurting the woman he claims he loves. It doesn't make sense and it's starting too really, I mean really annoy the shit out of me. Who does he think he is?

"Jacob, you don't know shit about me and my relationship with Bella. I don't have to explain anything to you. You're story about helping Bella is getting old you know. I know you only come here and hope to win her heart over," he stated and looked so calm.

"Yeah the story would get old for you, but what really fascinates me is that it's you that breaks her heart every time not me, that is ALL you Cullen. I can't help it if she phones me every time it happens. Besides, if I can help her I will." I said. "You know what; you have not seen her six years ago when you left her as if she was nothing and then when she lost the twins, oh man that was the worst. Do you even know how much pain Bella has been through?" I asked him furiously. He was really starting to piss me off.

"Jacob I know what she has been through I can see that every time I look into her eyes. But that wasn't me, that was ALL Charlie," he said coldly.

"Really Edward, I mean really, you are blaming Charlie for everything? Yes he manipulated you and Bella, but what stopped you from coming to Forks and talk to her yourself. You are a coward Edward Cullen and I don't see why Bella loves you so damn much. I just don't get it." I said a bit pissed.

"I didn't have the strength to come to Forks. Yes, I was a coward I know that, but I wasn't strong enough to face her and let her reject me face to face. I would not have been able to live through that. I wasn't coping at that time Jacob. I was struggling to get through one minute never mind a whole day. I was barely hanging on," he said and I could see the pain in his eyes. Man, I hate this shit, I can see the love in his eyes for Bella and I can see how much pain he has been through, but I cannot give up now.

"Oh really, is that why you said that you can never forgive her for not telling you about the twins?" I asked him.

"I was hurt at that moment, I mean I had twins that I didn't even know about and then I had to find out that they died. Do you have any idea how that felt?" he whispered.

"I guess, but still to tell her that you can never forgive her and that you never wanted to see her again Edward, that is just sick. How does your mind work? You fucked her up by saying that you know," I said.

He turned white, maybe by remembering what he said or I don't really know and I don't really care. I have had it with him hurting Bella.

"Why don't you just leave her alone, I mean until you really know what you want. You being here today will destroy her if you break her heart again," I said. I hate that I'm feeling sorry for him.

"I can't Jacob, don't you see that I love her and that I want to be with her. I am ready now," he said.

That really bugged me, he was ready now, is this guy for real.

"Are you high or something…you are ready _now_. Um…really Edward, you are really ready, well I am so happy for you. It must have been hard working through all the shit you have caused Bella. This is hard to say you know, but Bella is still broken, she is still bleeding and she is barely holding on. So I am really happy that you worked through all your shit and you can be happy now." I said sarcastically.

"You don't have to be sarcastic you know, I know Bella is still broken, but I am here to heal her, or so I thought. I don't think I want to be here anymore," he said and I could see he was mad.

"Finally, just leave Edward," I said.

I looked at him and he was just about to say something when Bella came out of the room. Shock crossed her face when she saw Edward and turned as white as snow. Damn him for coming back. My head snapped up when I heard my name.

"Jake, could you give us a moment please," she asked me.

I looked into her eyes and saw emptiness, nothing. Damn, I did not follow the conversation and don't know what he said to her. I just nodded and walked out of her apartment.

I will kill him if he hurts Bella again. I cannot see her like this anymore, it hurts me even more to know the woman I love is in so much pain and the man claiming that he loves her causes it.

I walked to my car and just stood there waiting for him to leave so I can go and pick the pieces up again. I do not understand Bella, I mean he just waltzes into her life, breaks her heart and waltzes out again, and she lets him do that to her. I'm going to have a talk with her today; she can't keep this up especially with the baby on the way.

I was in my car listening to _Metallica _when I saw Bella's car driving away. What the hell is she doing and where is she going? I started my car and followed her. I knew Cullen was going to do this again!

She is driving too fast and I know she is in no condition to drive, and at this speed. That is when I saw that she's losing control off the car and it rolled repeatedly. I hit the brakes and before the car stopped, I was out running towards Bella's car.

"Bella!" I shouted while running to the car.

My heart stopped beating when I saw her; there was blood all over her face.

I placed my fingers on her wrist to feel for a pulse and sighed when I felt it. She is still alive thank God. I ran back to my car to get my phone and dialled 911.

I ran back to Bella's car to check on her. There was more blood now and there is glass everywhere.

"Bella, please don't leave me. Think about Edward, Bella and think about me, but more importantly think about the baby you are carrying, please Bella hang on…" I pleaded with her and I felt the tears on my cheeks.

"Bells, help is on the way, just hang in there please. You can't leave me Bella, I'll never survive without you" I pleaded and cried.

I heard the ambulance and prayed that Bella will be okay. The paramedics ran to her and they ordered me away but I could not move, I was just standing there staring at Bella and all the blood. One of the paramedics came to me and walked me to the ambulance and treated me for shock. I was somewhat hysterical because I saw that they were struggling to get Bella out of the car and I knew that every minute in that car is closer to her death, she is losing a lot of blood.

They had to cut their way to Bella and I sighed in relieve when I saw Bella's body being dragged out of the car wreck. She looks so fragile, so broken. I started crying again and silently prayed that she will survive. They pushed her past me and I got scared when I saw her again, she's paler than usual and there's more blood. They placed her in the ambulance and the paramedic asked me a few questions about Bella. I answered their questions and they asked me to get some of her things from the apartment and bring it to the hospital.

I stopped at her apartment and ran to her door, only to find Edward Cullen sitting in front of the door.

"What are you still doing here?" I yelled at him.

"I told Bella I was going for a walk and that I would come back later so that we can talk. Why what is wrong? Jake you look like shit" He said.

I started crying again and fell to the ground. I don't even know what is going on at the hospital and if she is going to be okay. I cannot lose her, even if I'll never be more than her friend. I just want her in my life and know that she's alive and well and happy.

"Bella was in an accident Edward," I whispered.

I looked up to see his reaction and it freaked me out. He started shouting and he was hitting the wall with his fists until blood came running down his hands. I jumped up and held him back from hurting himself even more.

"Shit Edward, calm down, you're hurting yourself. Listen we have to get to the hospital" I explained to him.

He looked at me and I have never seen so much pain in someone's eyes not even Bella's. He nodded and followed me to my car. He was crying and it hurt me to listen to him. For the first time in my life, I was scared; I was scared of losing Bella.

"Jake, I never meant to hurt Bella. I love her more than life itself you know. If she dies I won't be able to live without her, but I'll have no choice," he whispered and started crying again.

"Edward you can't think like that, she will make it, she has to," I said to convince myself more than him. "What do you mean you won't have a choice to live without her?" I asked confused.

He started telling me everything he found out about Charlie and about the twins, and that they are alive. _Wait,_ _what?_

"What?" I asked him confused.

"They didn't die, and Charlie gave them away like you would give away puppies. He gave my children away as if they were nothing. I found them and they are at my house now with Sue. I came here to explain to Bella and to ask her to marry me again. If she dies Jacob, I have to live for my children I can't leave them" He said and started crying again.

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. He wants to die with Bella if she dies but has to stay behind for his children. How will he cope with that anyways, and you can't just go and off yourself if someone you love dies. This is not Romeo & Juliet. I can see that he really loves Bella.

"Now she has to live Edward, I mean you guys didn't go through all this for nothing, there has to be a happy ending. You deserve to be happy, both of you, I mean you guys have been through some hectic shit and you need a break. I just can't believe that Charlie did this to you, I mean Bella is his daughter, why didn't he see the hurt he was causing her, everyone else did," I told him and I knew it was true. I wanted them to be happy and have their happily ever after.

When I parked the car, we both ran to the hospital doors and to reception.

"What room is Isabella Swan in?" I asked.

"I'm sorry sir, the doctor is still examining her and treating her, but you can go down the hall and wait in the waiting room. The doctor will meet you there," she said and I saw the sympathy in her eyes.

Would they know about the baby?

"No wait, I have to see the doctor. Now," I yelled.

"Sir please calm down…" she started saying but I interrupted her yelling at her.

"No listen to me, Bella is pregnant, please I have to tell the doctor, he has to make sure the baby is fine," I yelled and started crying again. She can't lose this baby, it will break her completely.

I could feel Edward staring at me in shock, _shit,_ I forgot that he doesn't know.

"I'll let the doctor know right away, thank you for telling me," the nurse said and ran off.

I turned around to face Edward and his eyes freaked me out. I can see doubt in his eyes, and I know he is wondering who the father is. Fuck, this dude has some serious trust issues. No wonder he is all screwed up.

"Jake, what's going on?" he asked me hesitantly.

"Okay first of all, get that doubt out of your freaking mind, it's YOUR baby. She told me last night that she is pregnant. Yeah and before you start blaming her for shit again and run off, she only found out a week ago and she felt that if she told you that she was pregnant, you wouldn't have time to deal with your own pain and shit. She wanted you to forgive her and she knew you wouldn't do that if she made you come back to her. She knew you would come back once you found out she was pregnant. She did not want a half healed man with problems and trust issues. She wants a man that can love her completely and trust her. Bella hoped you would come back Edward, and she wanted you to do it on your own time. That is how unselfish Bella is. She would have gone through all this shit alone, again, so you can have your time." I told him and sighed.

Edward started crying and mumbled something about _all his fault _and _he will never forgive himself if something happens to them._

We went to the waiting area to wait for the doctor. We did not say anything. There was nothing to say. Both of us were waiting to find out if the woman we love would be okay and if the baby she's carrying would be okay. I laid my head back into the seat and closed my eyes thinking about that song I have been listening to before I followed Bella. It's always reminded me of her and she use to sing it with me, I could hear the song in my head now and I remember so clearly when she sang to me.

_**So close no matter how far, couldn't be much more from the heart**_

_**Forever trust in who we are and nothing else matters**_

_**I never opened myself this way, life is ours we live it our way.**_

_**All these words I don't just say, and nothing else matters**_

I kept thinking about the twins being alive and how thrilled Bella would be. I can't believe they've been alive all this time, while their mother grieved their deaths every single fucking day. I mean, it's just low for a father to do that to his daughter. I've seen her at her worst and if Charlie Swan wasn't dead now, I would kill him myself.

I opened my eyes when I saw Edward standing up and walking out of the room with his cell phone in his hands. I sat up and laid my head in my hands. I kept seeing Bella's face full of blood and how broken she was. I heard Edward walking up to me, but I couldn't lift my head up.

"Jake, have you heard anything?" he whispered.

.

"Nah, nothing. I keep seeing her in that car wreck full of blood. She looked so fragile you know, as if she was really broken. I kept thinking about her heart and how she used to describe it, full of wounds and cuts and it kept bleeding. When I looked at her in that car wreck, it reminded me of her heart. She was full of cuts and she kept bleeding, there were so much blood." I said and started crying.

I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me.

I kept staring on the floor when I saw blood dripping from Edward's hands, _shit,_ I forgot about his hands. My head snapped up and I looked at him.

"Edward, your hands," I said and pointed to his hands. He looked at me and then at his hands but didn't really register.

"It's not really important now, Jake, I'll be okay," he said and looked like he is in some sort of trance.

My head snapped up when the doors opened and the doctor came through them walking straight towards us.

"Are you Edward," he asked me.

"No I am Edward, why?" Edward answered for me.

"She said your name a lot when they brought her in. She has a concussion, and is in a coma now. She has a deep cut on the side of her head but we stitched the cut up. She has a few cuts and bruises and lost a lot of blood but she's going to be fine" he explained.

"What about the baby?" Edward asked him.

"The baby will be fine, it's a good thing that she is in her first trimester, or else the baby wouldn't have made it. She is very lucky to be alive and to have minimal injuries" He said.

Edward and me sighed in relieve.

"Did you hear that, the baby is fine," Edward yelled and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah dude, I heard. It makes me really happy to know that Bella and the baby's going to be fine," I replied and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Doc, Edwards's hands are bleeding from hitting a wall," I said and I knew Edward would be totally pissed at me so I turned around and took a seat. I saw the annoyed look on his face when the doctor walked closer to him and took his hands in his and examined them.

"I need to look at these, they may be broken," the doc said and I grinned.

Edward turned around and gave me an _I could kill you right now _look. I chuckled as I saw Edward following the doctor. It feels amazing to breathe without hurting.

I felt a friendship growing between Edward and I and I kinda liked it, yeah, yeah, I know, but at least I'll be in Bella's life as her best man.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


	24. Chapter 24 My guiding light

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters!**

**This chapter is jumping between Bella and Edward's POV's. **

* * *

><p><strong>My guiding light<strong>

**Chapter 24**

**When comfort and warmth can't be found**

**I still reach for you**

**But I'm lost, crushed, cold and confused**

**With no guiding light left inside**

**You're my guiding light**

**(Muse)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

After the doctor examined my hands and treated them he told me about Bella's condition again.

I have never been so scared in my entire life. When Jake told me that Bella was in an accident I lost it. I have just found our twins and I came to ask her to come back to me. I was ready to beg if I had to. But then I found Jake in her apartment half-naked. There were so many things that went through my mind and I fucked everything up…as usual. That's why I went for a walk. To calm down and to have a civilized conversation with Bella.

Then I learned that she was pregnant, once again with my baby. The joy overwhelmed me and I knew that I would never leave her again. I want Bella by my side, always and forever.

"Can I see her please?" I asked the doctor.

He just nodded and I followed him to Bella's room. My heart ached when I looked at her lying in the hospital bed. Jake was right she looks fragile, all broken.

I walked to her bed and took her ice-cold hand into mine. Electricity went through my entire body and I grinned. Bella will always be my only one. She still has the power to send electricity through my body. I lifted her hand to my cheek and rested my head on her hand. I can sit like this forever.

"Bella," I whispered, "please open your eyes. I need you Bella," I sobbed into her hand.

"Bella you are my guiding light, without you there is only darkness. I have lived in the darkness for six years and I am not planning on living in the darkness for another second. I want light in my life and you are that light. Please open your eyes, please Bella. I am a broken man without you, please come back to me. I love you so much." I whispered still crying.

I started humming the tune of the first song she sang to me and softly sang it back to her.

"**When you're falling…you're crashing…When you're fire has turned to ashes…When you're screaming…your heart is bleeding…when you're feeling like there's no reason…I won't let you go…no I, I won't let you go"**

My voice trembled as tears rolled down my cheeks. I love her so much.

"**Cause when you're all alone and it's cold and there's no one to hold…When you're feeling lost and there's nowhere…there's nowhere to go…When you're feeling sad don't forget you can reach for my hand…When you're feeling down just remember…I won't let you go…I won't let you go"**

"I won't let you go Bella. Never again" I whispered.

I kissed her hand softly and laid my head on her bed by her side, her hand still in my hand. I closed my eyes and remembered all the good times, every memory of Bella ran through my mind and it was not painful anymore, with every memory I felt the wounds in my heart starting to heal, and it felt good. I am not a broken man anymore; I can love Bella completely and trust her completely. She will not have half of me, I can give her the whole me.

"Bella, I forgive you," I whispered and fell asleep.

**BPOV**

I felt tears form in my eyes, how weird is this, I can feel everything, I can hear everything, and I can even cry for crying out loud, but opening my eyes, oh no, that's not working.

I felt the tears rolling down the sides of my head.

Edward came back to me today. He forgave me for everything and he still loves me. I listened to his breathing and I could hear that he was sleeping. I wish I could touch him right now, and run my fingers through his hair.

I heard the doors open and someone tried to wake Edward up. I felt him move and heard him moan. They should have left him, his probably tired.

"Edward, your dad is here," the person whispered.

"Uh yeah just send him here please, I don't want to leave her side," he whispered back.

A few moments later, I heard the door opening again and someone walked towards the bed.

"Dad" Edward whispered and I heard him getting up and probably hugging his father.

"How is she doing, son?" Carlisle asked Edward. I heard him sigh and my heart pounded, I want to wake up and comfort him. I want him to know that I am okay and that he does not have to worry anymore.

"She's stabilized. Dad, I was so afraid of losing her," Edward said and started sobbing again.

My heart ached at the sound of his sobbing. I hate that he is hurting right now while I'm lying in this hospital bed. Why can't I wake up?

"It's okay son, I understand, but you have to be strong now okay, for Bella and the twins," he whispered.

What the hell is he talking about? What about the twins?

My heart beat picked up and I heard it on the monitor.

**EPOV**

My heart started racing when I heard Bella's heart monitor beeping faster and faster. I started to panic when my father smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"She can hear you Edward," he said and grinned.

"Really, she can hear me now?" I asked him shocked.

"Yes, when I mentioned the twins her heartbeat picked up," he explained and the beeping started again.

I walked towards her bed and took her hand in mine. I bent down and softly kissed her on her lips and followed her jaw line with my kisses and stopped by her ear. The monitor was beeping like crazy and I chuckled.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan," I whispered into her ear. I grinned when I heard the monitor. This is so much fun.

"Edward, let's go outside. There is a few things I need to speak to you about," my father said. I nodded and followed him.

"Did you tell Bella about the twins?" he asked me when we were outside her room.

"No, there wasn't time, we had a fight, I took off, she took off and then the accident happened. She doesn't know yet" I explained. "Dad, she's pregnant again. It's mine before you ask," I told him and he looked shocked.

"How many weeks?" he asked.

"Six weeks, and the baby is going to be fine. I am so grateful that the both of them are okay. I was thinking of asking Sue to bring Edward and Isamarie here, I really miss them and I'm sure once I tell Bella about them she would want to see them," I answered him.

"Son, as soon as Bella wakes up, we will bring them here, I promise" He said.

"Okay, I know they are anxious to meet their mommy as well. They've been asking about her since I brought them back to my house. I was starting to run out of answers when I received Bella's address," I told him.

"What do you think Bella's going to do about Sue?" he asked and I saw the worry in his eyes.

"I don't know. Bella is full of surprises but I think she's going to be pissed at first. I won't blame her though, I mean, I was pissed as hell when Sue told me that she had our twins. I just hope that Bella will be able to forgive Sue because Sue really means a lot to the twins. They think of her as their Grammy" I said and also worried a little.

He told me that he was going to find the doctor and find out more about Bella's injuries and I went back into her room.

I was so thankful that Sue was with our twins at this moment. When I called earlier, my daughter cried and begged me to come back. That broke my heart. I promised them that I would never leave them again and I already broke that promise. I know it's not my fault but still, I feel like shit.

I walked straight to her bed and took her hand in mine. I bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Bella, you have to wake up, do you hear me? I know you are pregnant love, and I want you to know that the baby is going to be fine. However, you need to wake up Bella, we need you" I whispered into her ear. I saw tiny goose bumps erupt on her skin and I smiled. I love her so much and I can't believe I was so stupid to let her go. I'm just full of shit and stupid.

"There is something else that you need to know, love, our twins are alive. Charlie gave them away after they were born Bella, they did not die, they are alive! They need you Bella, I need you and our unborn child needs you. I know you can hear me, and you have to wake up." I whispered into her ear.

I saw tears running down the sides of her head and I wiped them away with my hand. I'm never going to hurt her again; she deserves to be loved and cherished. I love her with everything that is in me.

**BPOV**

I felt the tears running down the sides of my head.

He knows I'm pregnant, how? My heart started pounding when I felt his hand wiping the tears away.

_Wait, what_ was that about my twins being alive. How can that be? Fuck, I'm so annoyed and irritated right now. And how can Edward lay something like that on me while I'm in a freaking coma? Now I'm going to lie here for who only knows how long, wondering about what he just told me.

I heard him chuckle, probably at that damn heart monitor, it's beeping nonstop now, what with everything that's going through my mind now.

I relaxed and started thinking about everything Edward said. Okay my baby is going to be fine, which makes me so happy, I was terrified about losing another baby, but I know in my heart I would have survived, I have proved that to others and myself. Nevertheless, it would have been hell to lose another baby.

I started thinking about my life, _since I have all this freaking time on my hands with nothing to do_; I've been through some crazy shit. I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I hadn't listened to Charlie that day six years ago. Edward and I would have been happy, and I would have had the twins and maybe more babies. I would never have felt pain, rejection, hatred or bitterness. Those feelings would be unfamiliar to me.

The question I ask myself is; would I have known that I was a strong woman and could face anything? Would I have known that I had unbelievable inner strength, even if it hurt like hell? Would I have known that I would be able to live without the man I loved and without my children; even if there were days that I felt like jumping off a cliff, but kept going? And the answer is simple, NO.

I am stronger today than I have ever been in my entire life. Okay I'll face it Charlie fucked my life up completely, I mean it was unnecessary in the first place, but I'm stronger because of it.

I felt Edward laying his head against my bed again and I knew it wouldn't be long before he falls asleep. He must be exhausted.

I want to wake up and find out about my twins. My heartbeat raced and there goes the monitor.

How did Edward find out they are not dead and how did he find them? I felt excited about them being alive, I've been yearning for them for five years now and I can't wait to see them. I wonder whom they take after and if they will be as beautiful as their father is.

I heard a soft snore and wanted to laugh. Just then, I felt my fingers prickling, and I tried to move my fingers. I felt my hand moving and my heart started to pound. It won't be long now, I can feel it. It feels like I've been away from my body, like I've been watching myself from the corner of the room and now I've returned to my body. It's freaking weird and I hope to never feel this way again. I started to open my eyes slowly and closed them again. The lights hurt my eyes. I opened my eyes again to look for Edward and when I saw him, I closed them again. I lifted my hand, placed it on Edward's head, and ran my fingers through his hair.

His head snapped up and my lips curled into a smile. I opened my eyes again and looked straight into his eyes.

"Bella," he whispered and smiled. His eyes were full of tears and he kept kissing my hand.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered and sobbed into my hand.

"You…." I tried to speak but my throat was dry and sore. Edward got up, took the glass into his hands, and helped me up to take a sip. He laid me back carefully and sighed.

"Sorry, I know that must have been painful," he whispered and kissed me on my forehead.

I just nodded. I kept staring at his beautiful face and felt the tears blinding me.

"What's wrong love, are you hurt? I should get the doctor," he said.

I reached for his hand and shook my head. I don't want the doctor in here now; I want to know about the twins.

"Tell me…about the…twins…" I said in-between breaths.

His face lit up and I could tell he was excited to share everything with me. Everything feels different now that I'm awake. I grinned at myself, knowing everything I thought about while I was in a coma. I still wouldn't change a thing.

He started telling me about his suspicions and how he found Tanya Denali. He told me how she spilled everything they did to me and that Charlie took my twins away and told me they were dead. Edward's cheeks were wet from the tears that rolled down.

I reached up and wiped the tears from his cheeks. He looked at me and the tears forming in my eyes blinded me. My lips curled into a smile and I closed my eyes to feel the tears rolling down. I feel exhausted, which I can't explain, I've been sleeping the whole day.

"Where did you find them?" I choked out.

He closed his eyes and looked nervous all of a sudden.

"Tell me Edward" I demanded. Fear crawled into my heart.

"Charlie gave them to Sue" he whispered.

"What?" I yelled. "Sue, as in my Sue?"

"Yes, he threatened her as well and told her that he will give them to strangers if she wouldn't take them. She was afraid that he would do that and then we'll never find them. She planned on telling you but Charlie threatened her again. She was afraid for the twins and for you. She wanted to protect you" he explained.

"I should have known something was wrong when she just disappeared. You mean to tell me that Sue had them for five years and never told me about it?" I asked furiously. How could she do this to me? I mean, I trusted her. She was like a mother to me.

"I know you are angry, I was angry too but Sue took care of them and protected them against Charlie-"

"Don't you dare take her side Edward Cullen? I could have protected them from Charlie. It was my job, I am their mother. I have lost five years with them because of Charlie and Sue"

"I'm sorry. I'll let you deal with this. Sue wants to see you" he whispered.

I took his hand in mine and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I would like to see Sue and hear her side but I can't promise you that anything good is going to come out of it" I said.

"I know but you have to try. Sue is a very important part of our twins' lives and they love her very much. You can't keep them away from her Bella…it will hurt them to not see her" he said and my heart clenched. Why did she do this to me? I loved her so much and I trusted her with my life. I tried to push her out of my head and focus on my twins.

I can't even begin to describe the way I'm feeling right now. I'm so overwhelmed and so fucking happy that they are alive. I looked into Edward's eyes and smiled.

"Tell me about our twins" I begged him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


	25. Chapter 25 The twins & Sue

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>The twins &amp; Sue<strong>

**Chapter 25**

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healing**

**(Flyleaf)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Edward held my hand while telling me about our children. I laughed, or tried to laugh, at some of the things he told me. A small part of me was very jealous that he met them first and had the chance to get to know them.

"Our son takes after me-" he smiled.

"So he is a smart ass as well?" I asked and grinned. He looked at me and chuckled.

"Actually, he is the smartass; I believe I fall under the dumbass section," he answered me and looked serious. He started explaining seeing the confused expression on my face.

"I never should have listened to Charlie six years ago, I should have gone to Forks and demanded an explanation from you," he explained and looked mortified. My heart crumbled and it felt so damn good that I don't feel the pain in my chest anymore. I can breathe without hurting.

"Why didn't you come to Forks and demand an explanation?" I asked him. It's irrelevant now but I want to know what happened.

"I was terrified of the rejection. I wasn't strong enough to come to you and face you, only to be rejected, it would have killed me, Bella, and once I saw you I would not have had the strength to leave and go on with my life. I'm a coward and a dumbass. I never trusted Charlie, I don't know why I believed him that day six years ago, maybe I always thought I'll never be good enough for you and that you were better off without me," he whispered and tears were rolling down my cheeks. How can he think he is not good enough?

"Edward I don't want you to ever think…" I started saying but stopped when I felt my head pounding, I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly continuing my sentence. "…don't ever think you are not good enough, do you hear me. You are my life Edward Cullen, and you own my heart. I'm lifeless without you, do you understand? You mean more to me than anything in this world and you are more important than anything else is. I don't have anything if I don't have you. I can't be happy without you…" I said and breathed in and out slowly before I went on. "…I can't even smile without you in my life; I can't even breathe normal cause it hurts too damn much. I love you Edward Cullen and I can never be better off without you. I'm useless without you," I said and looked into his eyes. His eyes are full of passion, love, and forgiveness. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and I reached up and tried to wipe the tears away but they kept coming. He took my hand in his and lightly kissed my palm.

"Thank you Bella, for loving me after everything. Thank you for wanting me to be a part of your life. I love you so much, I can't live another minute without you. We will make it work this time, I know we will," he said and kissed me softly on my lips. When he pulled away, they were still burning with desire for more. How does he do that?

"I want to see our children" I asked him. I wanted to see them and I wanted to see them now. I can't believe all this time I thought they were dead and I was mourning them. It still feels unreal and maybe if I see them and feel them in my arms it will become reality.

"I phoned Sue while you were sleeping and she is on her way with them" he explained. My heart ached at the thought of Sue but I know that Edward had a point. I have to talk to her and hear her side and I have to find a way to forgive her because of our twins. I won't hurt them by keeping them away from Sue. I just don't know if I'll be able to forgive her. I'm so heartbroken over her betrayal.

"I'm so overwhelmed. Our twins are alive and I'm going to see them soon. I have mourned their death Edward, and I can't explain to you how I felt everyday believing they were dead," I said and my body stiffened when I thought about them. What if they don't like me, or reject me as their mother?

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked and I could see the worry in his eyes.

"What if they don't like me Edward? What if they reject me as their mother?" I said and started sobbing. Edward came closer pulling me into his arms but being careful not to hurt me. He rubbed my back trying to comfort me.

"Bella, Sue told them about us. She even gave them a photo of us and they know exactly what you look like. They are excited to meet you love, believe me. You are the strongest, bravest woman I have ever met in my entire life and I adore you and love you so much it hurts. Your children will love you and worship you just like their father does" He said and my heart crumbled. I looked up into his eyes, he pressed his lips to mine, and we started kissing. It felt so familiar and I tangled my fingers in his hair. I heard him moan into my mouth and deepened the kiss. My head hurt and started pounding hard. I hissed and Edward pulled away immediately. He looked concerned.

"This sucks" I moaned and Edward chuckled. I probably shouldn't complain. It could have been so much worse. At least I only have a couple of cuts and bruises and a few stitches in my head.

"It's going to hurt for a couple of days love; you have to take it easy especially with the pregnancy." He said and placed his hand on my stomach.

"I only found out last week Edward, I didn't mean to keep anything from you or lie about it. I just wanted you to come to me out of your own will, I didn't want to force your into anything," I said and placed my hand on top of his.

"I know that now Bella, and I'm happy I came back now, not missing anything," he said and smiled. I relaxed when I heard his answer.

"Bella I'm going to make a quick call, I'll be right back," he said and bent down to kiss me whispering, "I love you" into my ear. The monitor beeped like crazy and I heard Edward chuckle while walking away. I smiled and closed my eyes. Life couldn't get any better, I have Edward back, I found out that my twins are alive, and my baby's going to be okay. What's freaking me out right now is Edward's family. I haven't seen them in six years and I don't know what to expect. Alice was my best friend but she abandoned me when she thought I left Edward, I mean she was my friend before Edward and I got married but she didn't give a damn about me. Maybe she had her reasons and I can't wait to hear them.

**Edward's POV**

I just got off the phone with Sue and they are here, I'm so excited to see my children. I can't imagine a life without them. I didn't even realize I was running towards the exit of the hospital to wait for Sue. I was just outside when I saw them approaching the hospital. I ran towards them to close the gap between my children and me. Isamarie ran to me and jumped up into my arms, squeezing my neck and giving me a wet kiss on the cheek. I closed my eyes and held her tight.

"Hallo daddy," my daughter said and squeezed me again. "I've missed you," she said and took my face into her little hands giving me another wet kiss on my mouth. It was so damn cute and I chuckled. I've never been happier in my entire life.

"Hallo sweetie, I've missed you more," I said and put her down. She took my hand and we walked to Sue.

Edward junior ran to me as soon as I put Isamarie down. He jumped up into my arms and I hugged him tightly, he also squeezed my neck as Isamarie did and it made my heart warm.

"Hello daddy," he said.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" I asked him and he looked at me and started crying. Okay so now I'm worried, what happened to make him cry? I looked in Sue's direction and she just shook her head and walked to the entrance of the hospital.

"Edward, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I asked him and he just nodded. "Please tell me what's bothering you," I pleaded.

"I'm scared that mommy's not going to like us and that she wouldn't want us," he said and started crying again.

Relieve washed over me, for a moment I thought something happened to them.

"Hey buddy, listen to me, mommy is going to adore you, she loved you even before you were born. She can't wait to see you guys so if you are ready we can go inside and find her. Would you like that?" I asked him and they both nodded and jumped back into my arms and squeezed my neck. I picked them up, walked through the doors, and walked straight to Bella's room. I put them down but they clung to my leg and wouldn't let go. I chuckled and looked at them.

"Guys, can I go inside and tell mommy that you are here," I asked them and they nodded but wouldn't let go of my leg.

"I'll be right back I promise," I said and gave them both a kiss on the forehead. They let go of my legs and I winked at them.

I opened her door and walked straight to her bed. She is still so pale and she looks weak. With her eyes closed, I took her hand in mine, and kissed her palm softly. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly at me. I smiled back and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"They are here love, and they are really nervous about meeting you. Edward even cried thinking that you might not like them or want them," I explained and smiled. Maybe she will feel better knowing our children have the same fears as she has. Tears rolled down her cheeks and I pulled her into my arms again, trying not to hurt her.

"Why would they think that?" she asked me and her voice was trembling.

"Why did you think they wouldn't want you love, it's the same fear," I whispered and rubbed her back kissing her head. "I'm going to get them, are you ready?" I asked her and she nodded wiping the tears from her face. She looks adorable.

I turned around, opened the door, and walked to where they were waiting. They look so nervous. I walked towards them and gave them each a hug.

"Okay mommy is hurt so you have to be very careful around her okay?" I explained and they nodded.

"Can I hug her daddy?" Isamarie asked me.

"Of course sweetie, mommy would like that," I said and took both their hands in mine and walked to the door.

I opened the door and led them inside, not taking my eyes of Bella. She gasped when she first saw them and I saw the tears in her eyes. She placed her hand over her mouth and the monitor beeped faster and faster. I chuckled and walked to her bed. I picked Edward up onto the bed and Bella reached out to him taking his little hand into hers.

**BPOV**

I'm nervous as hell while waiting for Edward to open that door to reveal my children to me. My heart longs for them and I just want to hold them and tell them how much I love them. My heart goes out to my son for thinking I wouldn't want them and here I was afraid they wouldn't want me. I heard the door open and I saw Edward entering with two children; one had bronze hair and the other dark brown hair. I gasped. Edward looked so proud holding their hands and I placed my hand over my mouth to keep the sobbing sounds from coming out but the monitor just beeped like hell. I heard Edward chuckle and I knew it was because of the heartbeat. I started to panic when Edward picked my son up and put him on the bed next to me. He looked just like Edward except he has my hair. I reached out and took his little hand into mine. I stared at his perfect hand and it felt so warm, but I also felt his hand trembling and I knew he was nervous.

"Hi, I'm…Edward," he introduced himself and his voice trembled when he spoke to me. He has a sweet voice and almost velvety like Edward's. He is like his father in more than one way.

"Hi Edward, I'm Bella, or mommy," I said and hesitated.

I don't want to push them into calling me mommy or anything so I'll leave it up to them to decide. He crawled closer to me and placed his little arms around my neck, and hugged me softly. Edward must have told them that I'm hurt and that they have be careful, but I don't care about that now, I want to hold my son and I don't want to be careful about it. I wrapped my arms around him holding him tightly. I can't explain the joy I'm feeling now or the love, it's amazing to hold my son in my arms after thinking he was dead for five years. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I prefer mommy," he said and I was so overwhelmed that I started laughing and crying together. I kissed him on his head and he sat back. I looked at him and I was so proud to have a wonderful son. I stared at Edward while he walked to my bed with Isamarie in his arms and he picked her up and placed her on the other side of my bed. She is so beautiful, she has Edwards's hair but looks just like me, and her hair is long and curly. I took her little hand into mine and Isamarie blushed when she looked into my eyes. I heard Edward chuckle but I was so fascinated with my daughter that I didn't even care what he thought was funny. I couldn't take my eyes of Isamarie.

"My name is Isamarie Elizabeth Cullen," she introduced herself with a little more confidence than her brother did. I smiled at her and kept staring into her beautiful eyes. She has the cutest voice.

"I'm Bella or mommy if you like," I said also with more confidence.

Isamarie didn't even hesitate when she jumped on me and wrapped her little arms around me and started crying. I was shocked at first, cause it hurt like hell when she jumped on me and I wasn't prepared for that, but then I felt the love I have for my daughter take over and it replaced the pain and I pulled her closer and held her tight.

"I also prefer mommy," she cried into my chest.

My eyes was full of tears again as I held my daughter in my arms. How did I get to be so lucky? I reached for Edward and he crawled into my arms, both of them were lying in my arms and I saw them drifting to sleep. I couldn't help but stare at them, they are so beautiful and I love them to death. They just completed my life and I couldn't be any happier.

Edward was standing at the end of my bed and he looked at me with teary eyes. I just smiled at him and saw the love in his eyes for me and his children. His eyes stopped at the twins and were full of adoration and love. He is going to be a really good dad and I am so happy to share every moment with him. He completes my family.

He walked to me and kissed me on my head then turned to kiss our daughter and our son. My heart melted and I wanted to be with Edward forever.

"I'm going to go find my father and mother, I'll give you some time with them," he whispered and I just nodded and smiled. He turned around and walked out the door and I looked down at my sons sleeping face. He looks so peaceful now, remembering when he first came in he was a nervous wreck, I smiled remembering his face, he reminded me of Edward when I first met him at that cabin, he was just as nervous.

I grinned and it felt good remembering old times without the pain in my chest. It's completely gone, I don't feel any pain or aches, and it's as if it disappeared.

The door to my room opened and revealed a very worried looking Sue Clearwater. My jaw clenched and I held my twins tighter.

"I won't stay long" Sue whispered. My heart ached when I heard her voice. She took care of me since I was a baby and she protected me against Charlie most of the time. She gave me hope when I had none and she helped me to live while I lived with Charlie. I have missed her so much. Tears started welling up in my eyes.

"Edward told me most of it" I said with a trembling voice.

"I just want to tell you Bella that I never meant to hurt you. I know I should have told you but you know the kind of man Charlie was. He would have stopped me and took them away, giving them to someone you don't know and you never would have found them Bella. I thought I was doing the right thing. After I learned that Charlie died, I came to Forks looking for you but you were gone. I found Edward and…the rest you know" she started sobbing silently.

"I trusted you Sue and love you. You disappeared when I needed you most. I mourned the deaths of my twins…do you have any idea what that felt like? And all this time, you had them" I accused.

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't know what to say" she cried.

"Edward told me that you told our twins about us and that you gave them their names?" I asked.

"I had always told them about you. I used to tell them stories about you and Edward, the ones I can remember and that I knew off. They used to beg me to tell them more about you. I took the photo you had of you and Edward and I made them each a copy. They slept with that picture under their pillows every night" she smiled.

"You took the photo? I thought Charlie found it and destroyed it" I said astounded.

"I knew you had that photo and I wanted something to show them. I wanted them to know you and Edward, Bella. I never took that part. They knew from the start that I wasn't their mother." She said.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you but I won't keep you from seeing them. I won't hurt them that way." I said.

"I know you hate me and I understand that. Thank you for not keeping them away from me" she sobbed.

I reached out and took her hand in mine.

"I don't hate you Sue, I will always love you. I'm just hurt right now and I need time to heal." I smiled.

After our talk, Sue left my room. I drifted to sleep as exhaustion took over.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	26. Chapter 26 Jacob

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

**Chapter 26**

**You're a thief and a witch but I love you to death**

**You steal my heart and curse under your breath**

**But the one thing that I can most willing prove**

**That when you are gone I'll be fine without you**

**(Angels & Airwaves)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

I ran through the entrance of the hospital.

I just came back from Forks, Edward asked me to take care of a meeting for him since he didn't want to leave Bella.

I haven't seen her since the accident and I want to see her now, if Cullen would let me. I know he doesn't want to leave her side but I need to see her.

I walked down the hall and bumped into Edward, holding the tiny hands of two beautiful children. The little girl was the spitting image of Bella except for the hair of course, that's all Cullen.

"Jake, you're back," he said and looked relieved. I just grinned, maybe he didn't think I would pull the deal of, he should have more faith in me. I can be more than the financial manager.

"Yeah, everything is taken care of and I really needed to see Bella." I said and turned my eyes to the little boy and girl. I know they're Bella's twins, I can see it. I turned my eyes back to Edward and he had a huge grin on his face. Now what the hell is the grin for?

"Jake, I'd like you to meet my children, Edward junior and Isamarie." He said and knelt down on one knee, "guys this is Jake, a very good friend of your mommy," he said and they both looked up into my eyes. They are so beautiful and Edward looks like he's handling everything really good being an overnight dad and all. I chuckled and Edward furrowed his brows. I just shook my head; he's probably thinking I'm a freak. I knelt before them and smiled.

"Hey guys. Did you just come from your mommy's room?" I asked them. I'm anxious to see Bella and although I would love to chit chat with the happy family, don't get me wrong, I'm happy for all of them, but I want to see my friend now.

"Yup, and we have the bestest mommy in the whole world," Isamarie declared with a big smile and I couldn't help but smile with her. She's cute and I think I'm going to get along with her.

"I agree, your mommy is the best. I would like to go see her now, so I'll see you guys later okay," I said and stood up. Edward kissed his little girl on the head and stood up.

"See you later Jake," he said and patted me on the back, a bit too hard. I grinned and started walking towards Bella's room. My insides are shaking and I'm freaking nervous. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe.

I opened the door and walked through to see Bella lying on the bed. She is very pale and my heart started beating faster. She smiled when she saw me and held her hand out to me. I stumbled towards her hand as tears started blinding me. I placed my hand in hers and sobbed into her hand. I laid my head on her bed next to her and cried my heart out.

Bella ran her fingers through my hair over and over again and I kept my eyes closed. The tears dried up but my heart still cried. I knew I would never have a chance with her, and I think this was my farewell to my love.

"Jake, look at me," she insisted and I lifted my head and looked into her eyes. There is a change in her eyes and I know it's because of Edward. Tears welled up in my eyes again and I took her hand in mine.

"I thought I lost you Bella" I started saying and tears streamed down my face. "When I followed you with my car and I saw you rolling the car…I got so scared Bella. You were covered with blood and I thought you were dead," I said my whole body shaking from the memory that's still fresh in my head.

"Thank you Jake," she whispered as she placed her fingers on my lips, as if she wanted to stop me from saying more.

"Are you happy Bells," I asked her. I knew it was stupid, but I had to know for sure if she was happy and if she made the right choice. I saw her eyes lit up and a big smile spread across her face, giving me my answer. I just nodded and sighed.

"I met the twins, they're beautiful Bella" I said and she looked surprised.

"I've only met them but they are already my whole world Jake, I love them with everything that I am and everything that I have. They are my life, together with their father and the new baby. I'm beyond happy; there are no words to describe to you how happy and blessed I am" She explained and I could see it in her eyes.

"Bella, I know you better than anyone, I can see that you are beyond happy, I just wanted to make sure, you know. I'm sorry I had to tell Edward about the pregnancy, but I had to make sure the doctor knew you were pregnant," I apologized.

"I was wondering about that, but it's okay, thank you for doing that. I owe you so much, you saved my life and my baby's life," she said and tears rolled down her cheeks. For the first time since I met Bella I saw happy tears in her eyes, she used to be so fragile and heart broken. I almost didn't recognize her. Edward is the one for her I'll always be the friend, and hopefully I can be Edward's friend as well.

"While the doctor treated you, I only remembered one thing about you…" I started saying and she frowned.

"Yeah, and what is that?" she asked curiously.

"When we hung out in my garage listening to _Metallica_ and drinking _Jack_, remember the song we use to sing Bells?" I asked her and she smiled and nodded.

"_So close no matter how far, couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trust in who we are and nothing else matters. I've never opened myself this way, life is ours we live it our way. All these words I don't just say, and nothing else matters"_ She started singing and my heart sped up.

"That's what I kept hearing, you singing the song with me. Hearing you sing now brings up many memories you know? We made many memories and I'll always cherish them. Even though you were dying on the inside Bella I kept you alive on the outside and we had fun," I said and she was still crying.

"Jake, you saved me, not only once but a thousand times. You are my personal sun; you were the warmth in my life for so long…If it weren't for you I don't know what Edward would have come back to. You are right, you kept me alive on the outside, and there were days that I wished that I could love you and be with you, but I could not give you a piece of my broken heart, you deserve so much more Jake," she said and sobbed. I reached out and pulled her into my arms.

"I understand Bells, stop crying now okay, you're upsetting the baby," I said but I felt the wetness on my own cheeks.

"You'll always be my best man," she said and I grinned.

"Yeah I know," I said and we both laughed.

"Love you Jake," she said and sighed. I closed my eyes and felt my heart breaking into a million pieces. I wish it could have been enough to only love me.

"Love you to Bells," I said and my voice was shaking.

**EPOV**

I opened Bella's door and heard her and Jake talking.

I left the twins with my parents because I needed to speak with Bella about our future. We've been so overwhelmed about her surviving and the baby and then the twins, we never had a chance to really talk.

"Love you Jake," Bella said and sighed. I froze at the half-opened door and my heart sped up.

"Love you to Bells," Jake said and I heard his voice shaking.

What if I'm pushing Bella into something that she doesn't want? What if she wanted Jake and was afraid that I would keep her away from the twins? I have to get all this uncertainty out of the way. I want to know today if she wants to be with Jake or me. I pushed the door open and saw Bella lying in Jake's arms and it felt like someone ripped my heart out. I stared at them, both of their eyes closed; they don't even know I'm in the room.

I cleared my throat and both of their eyes shot open. Bella smiled and held her hand out to me. I walked to her and took her hand kissing her on her head.

"I've missed you," she said.

"I've only been away a couple of hours love," I said and chuckled. My heart would break if she chooses Jake, but if I knew she would be happy I could deal with it. I would have my children to distract me.

"Yes I know, but minutes without you is torture. I've been without you for six years Edward, and it was hell. I want you with me always," she whispered and I kissed her lips softly. Jake cleared his throat and Bella and I looked at him.

"Can you do that shit when I'm out of the room, you're killing me here," Jake said and I chuckled. Jake came around the bed and bumped me with his shoulder.

"Take care of her okay," he said and walked towards the door.

"You'll be around won't you?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Yeah Cullen, who's gonna bail you out of shit again if I'm not around?" he said and closed the door behind him.

"What's that about?" Bella asked me.

"I asked Jake to take care of a meeting for me because I didn't want to leave your side. He did a really good job and I'm thinking about making him a partner." I said and saw Bella's eyes come to life.

"Edward that would be so cool, Jake would love that," she said excitedly. I sighed and she looked at me confused.

"What's up?" she asked. She knows me so well.

"Bella, you know I would never force you into anything?" I asked her and she nodded. I held my hand up when I saw that she wanted to say something telling her that I'm not done.

"I want you to be happy Bella, always. I heard you and Jake and you told him that you loved him, and I want you to know that if you choose Jake, I'll be happy for you. I can't be with you if you don't love me Bella, I need your love, and I crave your love." I confessed and took her hand into mine kissing it repeatedly.

"Edward, can you really be that unselfish?" she asked me and I nodded but my heart shouted "NO."

"Edward I love you completely. I've never loved another man the way I've loved you. You complete me, only you. I want to be with you always and forever because I love _**you**_ Edward Cullen," she said with tear-filled eyes.

"But…" I started saying but she placed her hand over my mouth.

"I love Jake as a brother Edward. Jake will never be more than a friend. It never was a choice between you or Jake, cause it was always you, I never stopped loving you and never forgot you. Jake always knew that and I broke his heart but I could never love Jake as I love you. It's always been you. So please stop feeling insecure about Jake, you have nothing to worry about. I'm all yours Edward," she said and I pulled her into my arms and kissed her all over her face, and stopped at her mouth. Both of us gasped for air.

"I want you to come home with me, to my home. I want us to be a family, love; I don't want to be apart from you anymore. Edward and Isamarie are already settled in we just need you to complete our home. Please come home with me." I pleaded and she started laughing.

"I'll go home with you Edward, nothing would make me happier. When is that? How long must I stay in this hospital bed for crying out loud?" she asked and pouted her lips. She looked so cute and reminded me of Isamarie, they are so much alike.

"You have to be patient love; it's only been four days since the accident" I answered but didn't promise anything.

"Bella, I want to ask you something," I started saying nervously. She furrowed her brow, looked at me, and nodded.

"Alice wants to come see you, I know you are mad at Alice but please let her come and talk to you," I pleaded for Alice and saw the anger in Bella's eyes. She lost her friend and feels betrayed by Alice.

"Please love, I'll wait by the door the whole time, and you can call me if you need me. Please Bella," I asked her still pleading.

"Okay I'll listen to her, but I'm not promising anything" She said and I sighed in relief.

"Will you bring the twins later; I miss them terribly and want to spend time with them." She asked and smiled.

"Sure, but I'm gonna go now, Alice will be here in an hour. I'm going to pick the twins up and come straight back here waiting by your door," I said and kissed her on her head.

"Love you more than anything, and see you soon," I said while walking out of the door.

"Love you more than my life," she said and I sighed. How did I get to be so lucky? I'm the luckiest man alive and definitely the happiest.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


	27. Chapter 27 Alice

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice<strong>

**Chapter 27**

**How can I ever own what's mine **

**When you're always taking sides **

**But you won't take away my pride **

**No not this time**

**(Paramore)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I'm nervous about seeing Alice. I've missed her over the past six years and I needed her but she threw me away. I know it's important to Edward for me to get along with his family now and I will try, because I love him too much, and I will not let my issues with Alice get in the way of our future.

My arms felt empty since Edward took the twins to Alice and Jasper's house. My lips curled up into a smile thinking about them. I absolutely adore everything about them.

My heart started pounding when I saw the door opening and I felt my body stiffen when I saw Alice coming through the door. She walked towards me but stopped at the end of the bed staring at me. I can see that she is nervous but I didn't attempt to speak first. I felt a pain in my chest looking back at who use to be my best friend. How I've missed her and needed her but she left without saying anything.

"Hey Bella," she said nervously. I looked up into her eyes and saw the tears in them, and my heart crumbled.

"Hey Alice, how have you been?" I asked her and held out my arms for a hug. She started crying, stumbled to my bed, and almost fell into my arms. My arms went around her and we held each other and cried. After a while, we let go, looked at each other, and smiled.

"Bella I'm so sorry for doubting you and for leaving you. I was so stupid and full of shit, but when I found Edward all broken, it broke my heart and I was mad at you for doing that to him, after he gave you his heart and his life. I never thought that it was Charlie," she started explaining but I held my hand up and shook my head. I took her hand into mine and smiled.

"Alice it's okay, Charlie fooled all of us, you know? I'm just glad everything is sorted out now and we can go on with our lives," I said.

It never crossed my mind that Alice was also hurt with all this crazy shit. I was being selfish thinking only about my own pain and my own feelings. I can only imagine what Alice must have gone through. I just remembered what Edward told me about almost jumping off a cliff or something, and if it weren't for Alice he would have died. My body started shaking and Alice looked at me with confusion.

"Alice, please tell me about that time when you found Edward," I pleaded and she turned pale. I can see the pain in her eyes thinking about that time and I understand now why she didn't try to find me. Edward's pain reflects in her eyes and it kills me knowing Charlie did that to us. He did not ruin just Edward's life but also Alice's life.

**Alice's POV**

How can I tell Bella what Edward has been through without feeling the pain again? My body shivered remembering the hell he went through and my heart started pounding. It was the worst time of my life and now Bella wants to know about it. I closed my eyes and started telling her about what Edward went through.

"You remember how I use to get feelings about things?" I asked and Bella nodded. "Well, I had a really bad feeling about you and Edward and I immediately went to your apartment just to check you know, but when I got there it was Edward that opened the door and he looked like shit. I smelled the alcohol on him and knew he was drinking a lot. He started crying and fell to his knees, and I knew something was wrong and that it involved you. I have never and I mean never seen my brother in so much pain and it scared me. He told me that you left him and went back to Forks. I didn't want to believe him, I mean I knew you and I knew how you felt about my brother, but then he showed me the letter you wrote and it looked exactly like your handwriting. I was so mad at you. Edward asked me to go with him to the lawyer and file for a divorce. I stayed with him for almost a month; I was too scared to leave him alone." I sighed. Bella looked terrified and I was scared to tell her more but I knew I had to get this out there and tell her that my brother went through absolute hell.

"Bella he died the day you left, I mean he stopped living. I tried everything but he wasn't interested. It was as if he was completely numb. He drank a lot and it scared the shit out of me seeing him drunk every day. I use to sit by his bed every night and cry because even in his sleep his face was filled with pain. He screamed your name out in pain every night and I hated you even more. But nothing prepared me for what happened next…" I told her and tears ran down my face as I remembered that awful day when I almost lost Edward.

***Flashback***

_"Edward, I'm going to the store, do you need anything?" I asked and he just shook his head staring in front of him. _

_My heart ached seeing him like this. How the hell can Bella do this to him? I placed my hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him but knowing it's useless. _

_I drove to the store and had a feeling that something awful was going to happen. I pulled out my phone and dialed Edward's number. It kept ringing. Something's up with him, I can feel it. He didn't look good today and I started worrying. I left the store without buying anything. I ran to my car and started the engine. _

_I have this feeling that Edward was at his favorite spot and it scared the hell out of me. I drove there and found Edward's car parked. My heart stopped for a second knowing why Edward came here. I jumped out of the car and ran to the edge of the cliff, Edward loved coming here. He loved the view and could sit here for hours, but today was different I could feel it. He didn't come here to see the view; he came here for something else. _

_I stopped when I saw him standing at the edge of the cliff and my heart started racing. Tears rolled down my face and I've never been more afraid in my entire life._

_"Edward, what are you doing?" I yelled at him but he didn't register, it's as if he's not hearing me. Oh, God please don't let him jump. I slowly walked towards him and his head snapped up. His eyes were empty, filled with nothing. My body started shaking and I cried out loud._

_"Edward please don't do this, I need you dammit, think about mom and dad and Em, all of us needs you." I said still crying. He just shook his head as the tears rolled down his face. His whole body was shaking from the raw sobs escaping his throat. _

_I ran forward when I saw that he wasn't going to listen to reason, and before he could take the step to jump I pulled him back and we fell to the ground. He started screaming Bella's name while sobbing and I wrapped my arms around him and cried with him. Damn Bella for doing this. Rage filled my whole body and I looked at Edward._

_"What the fuck was that Edward Cullen? Have you completely lost your mind?" I yelled at him and shook him._

_"I don't want to live anymore Alice; I'm already dead on the inside. She was my whole life, I'm nothing now," he whispered. _

_"Really Edward, do you really have nothing to live for? What do you think will happen to us, you know, your family? What about me Edward, how am I supposed to live knowing you killed yourself? I fucking hate Bella for doing this to you. I swear Edward if something happens to you I would kill Bella!" I said still angry with him. His head snapped up hearing my rage or maybe because I said I would kill Bella. I don't give a shit now, if that's the only way to keep him alive I would say it every day. _

_"Don't Alice," he said and started crying. I wrapped my arms around him again and started crying as the relief washed over me. I have almost lost my brother and it would have killed me._

_"Don't hate her Alice, I don't you know. She'll always be my Bella, the love of my life and there will never be someone else for me. I just have to figure out now how to live without her and how to deal with the memories. That's what's killing me," he explained and sobbed into my neck. I cried with him feeling his pain and I didn't know how to help my brother._

_"We will work it out Edward, but please promise me that you will never try to kill yourself again, you will kill me to you know?" I pleaded. He just nodded and we sat there for a couple more minutes before we got up and walked to our cars. _

_I climbed into my car and laid my head on the steering wheel. I started crying thinking about what happened just now. If I came one minute later, he would have jumped and I would have lost my brother. I'm so relieved that I pulled him back. _

***flashback ends***

I looked at Bella, my eyes blinded by the tears that streamed down my face. It was awful living through that memory again and to share it with the woman I thought caused my brothers pain. Bella pulled me into her arms and both of us were crying. I pulled away and looked at her.

"After that day Edward stopped drinking so much and he went back to school. He practically lived at Dartmouth. He still called out your name at night, _that_ never changed. The pain just got more and more, it never faded, it was like a wound that didn't heal. He spent less time with us, maybe because he saw the hurt in our eyes or the pity, I don't know but we didn't see him a lot. Edward changed about two years later; his pain grew into bitterness and hatred. We didn't know what to do or how to help him, and we weren't allowed to say your name because he would freak out. He was no fun to be around with but I couldn't stay away, he's my brother," I explained to her and she was still crying.

"Alice, I'm so sorry. If only I knew that Charlie lied to me, I could have spared all of us a lot of pain," she whispered and I saw a reflection of Edwards's pain in her eyes. They have been through hell.

"Bella, that doesn't matter now, what matters, is that you and my brother are back together and you have the twins back. It's still hard to believe that Charlie took your twins away and told you they were dead. How the hell could he do that, I mean was he insane?" I asked her as I shook my head.

I remember when Edward found out what he did, he was furious, and I was glad Charlie was dead because Edward would have killed him.

"So how have you been Alice, I haven't seen you in six years, what have you been up to?" Bella asked me and I smiled at her. I missed her so much, I never had a good friend, and I missed sharing things with a friend.

"Well I married Jasper about one year after you left. I'm a fashion designer and Jazz is a very good lawyer. I have a son, he is four years old, and his name is Jack. My daughter turns two in a month and her name is Alison. I love them to death, they are my whole life, no my whole world. We bought a house here in Seattle and been living there since we got married. I'm so happy, Jazz and my children completes me" I told her with a smile. "Bella the day Edward found the twins and told me that he is coming to Seattle to bring you home was one of the happiest days of my life. Edward had love in his eyes again and his eyes were soft, he smiled and laughed the whole time. My brother was finally happy." I told her with a smile on my face. If there is anybody that deserves to be happy it's Edward, he has been through so much and he needs a break from a shitty life.

"Wow Alice, two children and a successful fashion designer. You've done well for yourself and I'm proud of you." She said.

"Thank you Bella, my children can't wait to meet you, they already met Edward and Isamarie and they are excited about meeting you. Emmett and Rose are also excited. Emmett went through hell seeing Edward all broken but he never judged you, I was the only one who judged you, and I'm sorry Bella," I started saying but Bella interrupted me.

"Alice forget it, it's in the past now and I don't blame you," she said and smiled. "So Emmett and Rose are married or what? I knew they were head over heels but don't know what happened." She asked.

"Yes they got married before me even. They also have twins, girls, Emily and Lisa, they are so cute. They have Emmett's dimples and Rose's eyes and blonde hair, they are four years old, and then there's JD he is three years old. Of course, Rose was furious being pregnant after only one-year break, but she adores JD. He takes after his father. They also bought a house here in Seattle, Rose gave up modeling after marrying Emmett and Emmett owns multiple gyms, he's doing really well." I said with a smile.

"I've missed all of you so much. I was so lonely after I left Edward and when I came to Forks and learned that all of you left, I was even more broken. I can't wait to see Carlisle and Esme and Emmett and Rose. I wonder what's taking Edward so long, I miss my children," she said and I took her hand.

"He is here Bella; he just wanted to give me time alone with you. He knows I wanted to speak to you about everything that happened. I'm glad we had a chance to talk and cry and everything," I said and both of us started laughing.

"I'll get Edward for you, I can see that you need him now" I smiled.

"Thanks Ali" she smiled.

"Sure, I'm going to go but I'll be back okay. It was nice seeing you Bella, I've missed you," I said and started walking to the door.

"Missed you to Alice, and come back soon please," she said and sounded exhausted. I just nodded and walked out of her room. Edward was waiting outside her room and he lifted his head when he saw me.

"How did it go in there?" he asked me. I saw the concern in his eyes and I just smiled at him.

"It was amazing, so just relax okay. We talked through everything and cried through everything, we're okay now and I can't wait for her to get out of this hospital to see the whole family. Em is so excited about seeing Bella again," I said and heard Edward chuckle. I haven't heard that in a while and it sounded like heaven to me. I walked to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Be happy Edward, God knows you deserve it. Thank you for being the best brother in the world. I love you to death," I whispered into his ear and felt his body shaking.

"I am so happy Alice; I have never thought that I would be happy ever again. Thank you for not giving up on me and for being there every time I needed you. I love you to," he said and I felt his tears rolling down on my neck. I pulled away and we looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm going to go, but I'll be back. See you later," I said and walked away. I can't stop smiling. This has been a fantastic day.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


	28. Chapter 28 My happy ending

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>My happy ending<strong>

**Chapter 28**

**I thought that I had everything **

**I didn't know what life could bring**

**But now I see honestly**

**You're the one thing I got right**

**The only one I let inside**

**Now I can breathe cause you're here with me**

**And if I let you down I'll turn it all around**

**Cause I would never let you go**

**(Avril Lavigne)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I felt the tears streaming down my face when the door closed behind Alice. I'm so overwhelmed about our conversation and relieved that we sorted things out. I really hate what Edward has gone through. I can't even begin to imagine what would have happened if Alice arrived at the cliff a minute later. He would be dead right now.

I saw the door open and a huge smile spread across my face as Edward almost ran to my bed. He wrapped me in his arms and I started crying. Edward pulled away from me and stared into my eyes. His eyes were full of concern.

"What's wrong love," he asked. I let my eyes fall but he lifted my chin with his finger and I looked into his eyes.

"It's just…Alice told me about the time you thought I left you," I started explaining and for a second I saw the pain in Edward's eyes. It was horrible to know my father did that to him. New tears formed in my eyes and they blinded me.

"Edward, do you have any idea how grateful I am towards Alice for saving you…" I said and my heart ached knowing that Edward could have been dead if it weren't for Alice.

"Bella, don't…it's over love," he whispered and gently kissed me on my lips. "We have nothing to fear now, we have each other and our children, and nothing will tear us apart ever again. Please stop living in the past Bella, and let us focus on the present and plan the future together. We've missed out on six years, we can't get it back but we can make up for it by living everyday as if it was our last. I don't want us to live in the past, we'll never be able to go forward if we keep going back," he said and I loved him even more.

"I'm sorry, and your right. From now on, we live in the present and only plan the future, and we live everyday as if it was our last day. I love you more today than yesterday and I'm sure that I'm gonna love you more tomorrow than today," I said and he started laughing. I love his laugh; it's pure and full of love and happiness.

"Okay love, I love you too," he said still laughing. "Would you like to hear some good news love?" he asked me and grinned.

"The only good news I'm waiting for is the news of being released from this bed and this hospital room," I said and met his eyes.

"Well your coming home," he said and I wanted to jump out of my bed to start preparing to leave.

I was about to climb out of bed when Edward reached for my hand and stopped me.

"The doctor said tomorrow morning love, you have to stay tonight," he said and I wanted to scream. I just nodded and smiled at him. At least I'm going home tomorrow and I'll never be away from my children again.

I woke up the next morning bright and early. I'm so excited about going home today.

The door opened and I lifted my head to see Edward walking through the doors. My heartbeat picked up when his arms went around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. His head came closer and his lips rested on mine. He started kissing me passionately and I moaned into his mouth parting my lips and kissing him back. My legs felt wobbly and I had to fight just to keep myself standing. Edward pulled away and chuckled.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked me.

"I've been ready for a week, can we go now?" I asked him and started pulling him to the door. Edward started laughing and we walked out of the room.

_**Four weeks later…**_

Edward kept bouncing his legs up and down and I grinned. He was nervous about seeing our gynecologist for the first time. He has never been to one and he didn't know what to expect. I turned to him and placed my hand on his leg.

"You should know babe that he is going to examine me, not you. You have nothing to worry about, just relax. In a few minutes we are going to see our baby for the first time, think about that." I said and saw him relaxing. He leaned over and kissed me softly.

"I love you so much," he said and I smiled.

"Love you to," I replied and he took my hand in his and kissed my palm. It sent shivers down my whole body and I can't wait to be alone with him. He must have noticed the change in my body because he looked at me his eyes dark with passion and he grinned. That right there will be the death of me. It was our turn to go in and Edward and me stood up and walked into the doctor's office.

We answered all his questions and when it was time to examine me I became the nervous one. I'm going to see my baby for the first time today and I hope everything is okay. Edward squeezed my hand and I looked up into his eyes to see his love for me. The doctor started the ultrasound and when he showed us our baby on the screen tears rolled down Edward's face, he kept kissing my hand as he looked at the screen. I'm about three months pregnant and the doctor told us everything looks fine which made me happy.

I phoned Alice after we came from the doctor to tell her everything's fine. They were all coming down for the weekend.

"Mommy," Isamarie called me and I walked to her where she was sitting on the kitchen table with her father.

"Yes baby," I said and kissed her on her head. In these last couple of weeks, I have spent every second of every day with my twins, and I still can't get enough of them. Edward looked up at me and grinned, and I frowned. What's he up to? He saw the question in my eyes and just chuckled shaking his head.

"Grandpa and grandma's coming this weekend," she said and smiled widely clapping her hands. She loves her grandparents so much and her aunts and uncles. My heart melted when she looked at me and cupped my face in her little hands and gave me a wet kiss on my cheek.

"Oh really, when did you hear this?" I asked her surprised. I knew Alice was coming but I didn't know Carlisle and Esme would also be here. I frowned again and looked over Isamarie's head to Edward but he just grinned. I don't like secrets and I know Edward is keeping something from me.

"They just phoned daddy, and uncle Em and Auntie Rose will also be here," she said still smiling.

"Baby, go and find your brother and share the news with him, I'm sure he'll be just as excited as you are," I said and helped her of the kitchen table. She ran out of the kitchen and started calling her brother.

I walked to Edward and he pulled me onto his lap kissing me before I could say anything. My arms went around his neck and kissed him back. My body burned with desire for the man I love and I moaned into his mouth. He pulled away and I saw his eyes dark with desire and passion before he rested his head on my chest listening to my heartbeat.

"I miss hearing your heartbeat," he whispered and I heard a low chuckle. I'm sure he is referring to the hospital and when I was on all those machines. At that time, I didn't think it was funny; I was annoyed and felt betrayed by my own heart. I kissed him on his head and cleared my throat. I knew it would get his attention and when he looked up, I grinned in victory.

"What are you up to Mr. Cullen?" I asked him and felt his body tense. I knew it, he is up to something, and I have to find out before the family arrives tomorrow.

He cleared his throat and pulled away from me looking into my eyes, he knows that is a weak point for me right there. He is not playing fair.

"Um…nothing love, why would I be up to something?" he said while looking at me with puppy eyes. I narrowed my eyes.

"Nah, don't even try that one, I know you Edward, and I know you are planning something. You know I don't like surprises and stop looking at me with those puppy eyes. It's not going to work now," I started saying but before I could say anything more his lips was on mine and he kissed me more passionately than earlier and his hands trailed up my sides and rested on my breasts. My body shivered and I slipped my tongue into his mouth hearing him moan.

My hands locked in his hair as I tried to pull him closer to me while our tongues fought for dominance. Both of us froze when we heard giggles. My face turned blood red and Edward chuckled. He cleared his throat and moved a little to see behind me, looking straight at our giggling children. Edward looked back at me and both of us started laughing. I jumped of his lap and turned around to look at them. They were adorable when they laughed.

"You kissed," Isamarie said still giggling. I just shook my head and started laughing again. She ran to me and I wrapped my arms around her picking her up slowly. I softly poked her and kissed her on her nose.

"We do it all the time baby, why is it funny now?" I asked her curiously. They never acted like this when Edward and I kissed.

"We never saw you kiss like that before mommy," she explained and I blushed again. Why does this feel embarrassing? My children caught me and Edward making out like two teenagers on a chair in our kitchen. I turned to look at Edward and he was still laughing.

"I love your daddy very much and I just wanted to show him how much I loved him," I started explaining when my son walked towards Edward and he picked him up putting him on his lap.

"Then mommy must really love you a lot daddy," my wiseass son told his father and Edward lost it. He was laughing loudly and his whole body was shaking with laughter. I blushed again and cleared my throat so Edward could know it's not funny anymore.

"I know that son, and I love her. So what have you been up to?" he asked our son trying to change the subject.

I walked out of the kitchen with Isamarie and went to the living room. She asked if we could watch a movie and I just nodded with a smile. She put Shrek in, one of her favorites, and when it started Edward and our son came in to join us. He sat next to me pulling me into his arms and I wrapped my arms around him lying on his chest. He kissed me on my head and I melted. This is where I want to be for the rest of my life, in Edward's loving arms and in the presence of my children. I slowly drifted to sleep and my last thought was still about Edward and what he was up to.

Carlisle and Esme arrived first and Emmett and Rosalie were just behind them. It was good seeing them and I couldn't wait for Alice to come. Emily, Lisa, and Isamarie went to her room to play and Edward and JD went outside. I just shook my head it was freezing outside.

"How are you doing Bella?" Carlisle asked, the doctor side of him kicking in.

"I'm good Carlisle, just very tired and exhausted" I said and he nodded.

"The first trimester is exhausting, your body goes through changes, and you probably know that since you already have twins," he said and we all started laughing. I love having all of them here; they've always been my family even before I met Edward. I use to hang out at Alice's house all the time.

"What about the headaches?" Carlisle asked.

"They come and go but it's been better since the stitches came out" I said.

"The headaches might take a while but if it's not better within two weeks, then you come and see me okay?" he said.

"I can't wait to just return back to normal. I hate being sick or feeling weak. I want to be healthy again" I complained.

"Hell yeah," Emmett started saying and I frowned at him.

"I can't wait to give you an Emmett-special," he explained but I was still confused. Then he started laughing and I blushed.

"A bear hug Bella, please tell me you haven't forgotten the hug?" he asked with a hurt expression on his face.

"No, heaven forbid I'll never forget the hug, it's just I haven't realized that you have given the hug a name and everything," I said and scratched the back of my head still frowning. Emmett just shook his head and turned to Edward who was silently laughing. Emmett suddenly remembered something and looked at Rose who was quiet the whole time.

"Hey babe, tell them the good news," he said and she huffed. Now that I'm looking at Rose she looks kind of pissed and I was curious as to what good news could have Rosalie pissed.

"I'm pregnant," she said and started crying, running out of the living room. All of us looked shocked and stared at Emmett.

"Uh…that went well," he said grinning. "She didn't expect it and is really pissed, she blames me for this, but I know, it's only Rose being well…Rose," he said and smiled.

My heart went out to Emmett and I felt sorry for him. Rose can over react sometimes and although she comes around, poor Emmett has to deal with all her shit. I got up and followed where I saw Rose running to. Edward looked at me and furrowed his brow but I just shook my head and he nodded. It was amazing how we could have a wordless conversation.

I went up the stairs and found Rose in one of the guestrooms still crying.

"Rose, why don't you tell me what's wrong? You are a wonderful mother why would another pregnancy bother you?" I asked her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me with tear-filled eyes and I pulled her in for a hug.

"Bella I never wanted children. When I married Emmett, everything changed. We weren't even married six months when I found out I was pregnant, and to top everything off it was twins. Emmett and I decided we would only have the twins, two children are enough. Emily and Lisa was three months old when I found out I was pregnant…again, and I knew it was Emmett's fault, I didn't speak to him for days," she said laughing and when she looked at me she saw the confused look on my face. How can her being pregnant only be Emmett's fault?

"I wasn't on the pill and he was supposed to use a condom but he didn't, he thought it wouldn't make a difference and it was only one time. I was furious. Emily and Lisa turned one and I gave birth to JD a month after their first birthday. You have no clue how hard it was having one-year-old twins and a new baby. Emmett tried to help as much as he could but he bought a new gym at that time and the place needed a lot of work. He was exhausted at nights when he came home and then he had to take care of his family's needs. I love my children to death and I wouldn't change anything about my life. I'm just emotional about the whole pregnancy thing I guess. On the one hand, I'm excited and happy but on the other hand I'm scared." She said and sighed.

"Rose you have nothing to be afraid of; you're a wonderful mother and an amazing wife. Emmett worships you and your children adore you. You'll be just fine" I said and patted her on the back. She gave me a quick hug and smiled at me.

"Um I just have one thing to ask you Rose, if it's okay with you," I said and she nodded. "Please talk to Emmett, I can see this thing is killing him and he is hurting. He takes all the blame again and I can see it's scaring the shit out of him to see you like this. He thinks you don't want this baby," I said and she looked terrified.

"I will Bella, right now. I never thought that my emotions and stuff would affect him in that way. I'm such a bitch," she said shaking her head.

"You're not a bitch, you're pregnant, and our pregnant ladies tend to get emotional sometimes. Just clear everything up okay and enjoy the weekend with your family," I said and started walking to the door.

"Thanks Bella," she said and I just nodded and walked out of the door back to the living room. Edward looked up when I came in and he smiled. He walked to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Is she okay?" he whispered and I just nodded.

"Em, Rose is waiting for you in the room," I told him and he gave me one look and ran up the stairs to Rose. I chuckled and Edward kissed my head. I explained to them what Rose is going through and they nodded.

Jazz and Alice arrived about two hours after Carlisle and Esme. Alice hugged me tightly and I did the same. I miss her a lot and I'm happy that she's here.

Edward ordered pizza for dinner and we were all sitting in front of the fire eating. The children wanted to watch a movie but it was already late so Edward said no, of course, I think he is sexy as hell when he tries to be strict. He looked at me and I winked at him. He grinned and I blushed knowing why he grinned. I saw Jasper rolling his eyes at us and waved him off with my hand.

"Let's get our children in bed shall we?" Edward asked and everyone agreed. We walked up the stairs with our children and entered their rooms. I watched my son crawl into his bed and I tucked him in and kissed him on his forehead. He wrapped his tiny arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek.

"Love you lots mommy," he said and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Love you to baby, more than you will ever know," I said and kissed him again. "Sweet dreams" I said and walked out of his room. Edward was waiting outside our son's room, he opened his arms for me, and I walked into them.

"Your daughter is waiting for you," he whispered into my ear and kissed my neck, which made my whole body shiver.

"Do you realize what you are doing to my body Edward? My body has been in pain, aching and longing for you all day long," I told him and he grinned. His eyes turned dark with passion.

"Good, I can't wait to do something about that," he said and I grinned. I walked past him into my daughter's room.

I walked towards her bed, her tiny arms waited for me, and she wrapped them around my neck.

"Sweet dreams baby and I love you more than you'll ever know," I said and kissed her on her head.

"Love you too much mommy," she said and I chuckled listening to her words. She is adorable. I kissed her again and walked out of the room.

Everyone came back into the living room after tucking the children in and all of us sighed. I looked at Rose and she was in a better mood, so was Emmett. Edward pulled me onto his lap and kissed my neck.

"I have a surprise for you love," he whispered and I stared at him.

"I knew it," I whispered back and he chuckled. He pulled me next to him and got off the couch. I looked at him confused but pulled my legs onto the couch. He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Um yeah first of all I want to apologize to all of you for how I've acted the last six years, I know I have been a nightmare to be around with and I'm sorry," he said and I felt a lump in my throat. He then looked into my eyes and tears formed in his eyes.

"Bella, you've always been the love of my life, you were my first love, and you'll be my last. I have never been happier than I am right now. You complete me Bella, you and the twins and soon our new baby. I love you more than anything in this world, more than my own life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, forever," he said and tears were rolling down his cheeks and mine. He then went down on one knee and took my left hand in his, holding a black box in his hand. I gasped and he smiled, knowing that I never expected this.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever, you, and our children. I want to spend forever with you Bella; will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked and I stared at him, tears streaming down my face now.

"Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes," I said and he slide the ring on my finger. I looked at the ring and I gasped, it was beautiful. The ring was a thin silver band with a huge diamond in the middle.

"It's beautiful Edward," I said and he took me into his arms and kissed me. Everyone cleared their throats and I blushed. I almost forgot that our family was in the same room. Edward and I chuckled.

"I hope you don't mind me asking you in front of our family Bella, I just figured since we were married once and since we believe that our family completes us, I wanted to do it in front of them," he said and I shook my head quickly.

"No, this was perfect. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." I said.

We celebrated with our family and Alice wanted to plan the whole wedding but I said no. I didn't want a big wedding and I didn't want to think about it tonight. I wanted to celebrate my engagement to the only man I'll ever love. Edward rested his chin on my shoulder and kissed my neck.

I had my children, sleeping in their beds. I have the man of my dreams in my arms and my entire family is here to witness how much we love each other. The only person missing was Sue. Sue has been on holiday since I came out of the hospital. She decided that it was time to spend all Charlie's money and took a long vacation, travelling to all the places she always wanted to go. We talk over the phone, a lot, and I'm pretty sure that we'll sort everything out. I have missed her and I want her in my life.

"Are you happy Bella?" he whispered.

"Very, very happy Edward, thank you. I love you so much," I said and he closed his eyes and kissed me.

I closed my eyes and was thankful for my happy-ending.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


	29. Epilogue  My puzzle piece

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>My puzzle piece<strong>

**Epilogue**

**With every kiss, our love is like brand-new**

**And every star up in the sky**

**Was made for me and you**

**Still we both know that the road is long**

**We know that we will be together**

**Because our love is strong**

**(Firehouse)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I kept staring into the crib where my son was sleeping. He is one month old and I feel he is growing up to quickly. I want to spend every second of every minute with him. We named him Matthew Antonio Cullen and Edward is so proud of his new-born son.

We were at Carlisle and Esme's for Christmas when my water broke. I didn't know what it felt like to give birth because my twins have been removed from me while I was unconscious. I wanted to die when the contractions started. I made Edward swore that he wouldn't want any more children and I still remember the terrified look on his face. I almost broke Edward's hand and he didn't know how to help me or what to say to me. I guess I was a bit scary.

Right after Antonio was born and I held him in my arms for the first time and I saw the happiness in my husband's eyes I agreed to have more children. Edward looked at me confused and shook his head, telling me that he will never understand woman. I told him that he couldn't even begin to try and understand a woman in labour and he quickly nodded in agreement.

I've been married to Edward for seven months and I love him more every day. We had a small simple wedding. Edward and I didn't want anything big since we've been married before, of course Alice was pissed, but we didn't give in.

Edward changed the company name to Cullen Corp and Jake was now Edward's partner. I can't believe it but Edward and Jake are almost best friends, their like brothers now.

Jake came by our house before my wedding and I saw the change in his eyes. I knew he met someone that he fell in love with and I was extremely happy for him. He fell in love with Edward's new secretary, Renesmee, and they are getting married next month. Renesmee is one of my closest friends now and I'm so excited to see them getting married. Edward is a bit irritated because he has to find a new secretary now and he has been complaining a lot because Renesmee was one of the best secretary's.

Antonio started moving and I saw his eyes open, he started crying and I picked him up. I cradled him in my arms and stared down on his beautiful face.

I've never been happier in my life than I am today. I am married to a man who adores and worships me, never stops to show me how much he loves me, I grinned at the last thought. I've got three beautiful children who fill my days with laughter and happiness and love. I have two sisters and two brothers whom I want to kill sometimes, but love them to death. I've got three wonderful parents, who are an inspiration to me and my children, someone they can look up to one day. And I've got Jake and Renesmee my best friends . I am completely blessed.

I sat in the rocking chair in Antonio's room feeding him when I felt Edward's lips on my head. I closed my eyes and felt my heart racing. He bent down and kissed his son on his head.

"I've missed you today," he said and softly kissed me on my lips. I smiled at him and placed my palm on his cheek.

"You always miss me Edward," I said and he nodded in agreement.

"Of course love; the hours seem like days in the office. I need you with me every second," he said and I laughed.

"I love you and our children so much Bella that it sometimes hurts me. My heart wants to explode with all the love I have for you and our children," he said his voice full of emotion.

"We love you to," I said and kissed him passionately. I heard him moan and he deepened the kiss. My heart started pounding and I wanted Edward more than anything at that moment, but I was feeding my son and the twins are running around in the house so I pulled away looking down at Antonio.

"Speaking of our children, where are the twins?" he asked me and his face lit up when he heard them running towards Antonio's room.

"Daddy…" Isamarie called and ran to her father. My daughter adores her father and is a true daddy's little girl.

Edward knelt down and she ran into his arms throwing her arms around his neck. She pulled a face trying to hug Edward tightly and I chuckled, she is so cute.

"Hey sweetie, did you miss me?" he asked her and she nodded her little bronze head. "I've missed you a lot. What did you do today?" he asked her.

"I helped mommy in the kitchen, we baked a chocolate cake just for you daddy, and then Edward and I watched movies and we played hide-and-go-seek, I also played with my dolls and watched mommy give Antonio a bath. I don't like to watch if she changes his diaper…" she told him and was out of breath a few times. She always wanted to tell him everything in one sentence and I heard Edward chuckle.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you and how cute you are?" he asked her and she giggled.

Edward junior ran through the door while I laid Antonio back in his crib.

"Daddy" he yelled while running towards Edward. Both of our children were in his arms and Edward looked fascinated by them, as he always does. He is never too tired or too busy to listen to them. His family comes first and I love Edward for being a good father and amazing husband.

He laughed when Edward told him the same story Isamarie did, but never looked bored once. To be truthful, it's kind of cute hearing it from both of them.

"Can I have some of the chocolate cake since it was baked for me?" he asked and grinned.

"Of course," I said and he pulled me into his arms kissing me with need.

"Thank you Bella for being my wife and thank you for giving me three adorable children. You are my life and I love you deeply," he confessed into my neck and I held him tightly.

"Edward my whole life has been a puzzle and you were the missing broken piece. When you returned to my life I had my puzzle piece back and I could finish my puzzle, because everything I'll ever need is right here in this house. You'll always be my only. The only man to make my whole body shiver just by kissing me. The only man to set my body on fire with one single touch. The only man that can crumble my heart with one look…" I was about to say more when his lips came down on mine and kissed me slowly but needy. I moaned into his mouth and he plunged his tongue into my mouth, which sent shivers down my whole body. I pulled away slowly and his eyes were filled with desire

"My only love…" I whispered to him as his lips rested on mine.

**The end!**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed through the story. I really appreciate it. Thank you for supporting this story and for waiting patiently for the updates. You guys rock!**


End file.
